DigiFusion 01 Movie 3: Mutalior's Vengeance
by Kanius
Summary: The third movie of Digimon Fusion! Final act posted! Omegamon battles Mutalior with two worlds at stake! Can they stop the virus? The Digital Fused Warrior returns! Can they stop Mutalior before time runs out?
1. Mutalior's Vengeance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However, the names/characters of Mutalior and Burizalor belong to me. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, please ask before you use them!_

Back once again to present the third movie fic! This one features Burizalor's blood father, Mutalior; not only is he just as heartless as his son but seeks revenge for the supposed 'defeat' of Burizalor at the hands of the 'legendary warrior'. My original version was written back three and half years ago. My, how times have changed? ;) This is a MAJOR rewrite of the original. Here, there will be more action and new scenes. Consider it a special edition in a way.

If you guys haven't seen _Batman Begins_, I suggest you go see it! That is if you guys like Batman and DC comics. It's a damn good movie! I got to see the midnight showing this past week on the day before it was finally released. Huzzah for Batman!

Well, anyway, that's enough out of my rambling. The prerequisites for this story is reading the Taito's Destiny Special and the WHOLE Digital Invader/Burizalor Sagas, which I one day hope to revise and turn into special editions. Without further ado…

Let the movie fic begin:D

* * *

_Kanius Productions Presents…_

**Many Digital Cycles Ago/Outer Space View of N-Digital World**

Space. All there was throughout the outside of a planet was empty space with an array of stars and other planets that make up a solar system. In this case, it was a digital solar system with many digital worlds. This was merely one sector of the vast universe, there were three others. However, there was a massive flow of activity taking place in the Northern sector.

Floating in the middle of this vast universe was the so-called 'earth' planet of the northern digital sector. This was the northern digital world and much like it's counterparts, it was teeming with life forms known as digimon. All was well, until now…

A circular, massive UFO-shaped spaceship was seen floating above this Digital World. A sinister being confined to a small hovercraft looked down at the very planet and faced off what looked like an army of digimon wearing body armor. Suddenly, an incredible blur came blitzing through the digimon army with sheer ferocity. The blur stopped and a figure was facing off against the creature in the hovercraft.

The figure turned out to be a teenage boy. His hair was sticking up much like the legendary Taichi Kamiya's but he wasn't wearing a pair of goggles over his hair. His eyes are chocolate brown and his skin was tanned. His clothing consisted of sleeveless body armor, black spandex pants, fingerless gloves, and a pair of combat boots. He wore a red headband and there was scar visible over his left eye.

"Your destiny will change," the teen spoke out against the figure inside the hovercraft carrier.

**This is Taito Yagami, the appointed leader of the first Chosen Children. He and four other children were chosen to aid the Digital Knight Order led by Gennai himself. They helped lead the resistance against Burizalor's empire for eons within the Northern side of the galaxy. It has been a never-ending cycle of warfare and military campaign. It would seem the Digital Knights would claim victory, but in the end it was the tyrant himself who finished off whatever remained of Gennai's Order. The Northern Digital World was on the countdown to destruction. So says the tyrant…**

The teen sported a confident smirk on his face and chuckled under his breath. A light saber materializes in his right hand as he prepared to do battle with the sinister creature.

**_"BURIZALOR!"_**

The shadowy figure within the hovercraft points his a finger in front of his face and faced the teen with lustful crimson eyes.

**Once realizing that Cyrus has murdered his friends, Taito defeated his former ally and rushed back to the Digital Knight Headquarters. It was then reported by a captain's log that Burizalor was planning to destroy the planet in a few moments. The teen was left all alone to face off against the massive empire. Gennai was nowhere to be found and neither were the eight Digi-eggs. The teen took matters to his own hands and confronted the tyrant himself in space. He vowed to vanquish the monster and protect the Digital World with his life. And so…**

**_"It's over you murderous monster! You're spree of terror ends here! You're army killed my friends and the nearly the entire Digital Knights! As their last defense, I won't allow you to destroy the Northern Section and by pass through other dimensions to destroy the other sectors! Got it? Because I'm going to make you pay for you're sins. I'll die trying!"_**

**In that moment, when Gennai traveled in a Mekanorimon space capsule, he carried with him the eight Digi-Eggs. The crests were already captured by Piedmon and given to Burizalor. Gennai set his destination for the Digital World in the Eastern Digital Galaxy, which was under the jurisdiction of Azulongmon. From there, he would land on File Island, lay the eight Digi-eggs with the digivices and thus a new adventure would soon take place.**

The teen's hands tightened around his laser sword. He pressed them so hard that a trickle of blood started spewing from his right hand. He ignores the pain and gathers energy from the sword. Within a matter of moments, he forms a ki ball in his right left hand and tosses it towards the sinister being.

_**"DIE, BURIZALOR! THIS ONE IS FOR MY COMRADES!"**_

The energy blast came hurtling towards the hovercraft and was close to incinerating the being. However, the creature laughs maniacally as a massive sphere forms at the tip of his finger. The sphere grew with gigantic proportions and easily engulfed the teen's ki blast.

_**"No! It can't be!"**_

The being known as Burizalor tosses the apocalyptic sphere towards not just the boy but towards the digimon army themselves. The teen screamed out in horror as his life started to replay through his mind.

**_"I've failed… I've let down the Digital Knights… However, I died with honor… I never turned my back on my friends just to serve this self-centered ego maniac… The Northern sector is gone… My spirit will live on, Burizalor… I swear someone will overthrow you and humiliate you… Please, let there be a hero out there within the three sectors… Burizalor must die… My time has passed…"_**

With that said, the teen flew in defeat and was engulfed by the blast. His body broke down into fragments of data and the sphere quickly slams into the Digital World. The planet started cracking and transformed into a massive ball of magma. Then…

…

…

Switch to an opposite angle and far off from where the Northern Digital World was being destroyed. Another circular UFO-shaped spaceship looked similar to Burizalor's. In fact, it was designed by the same empire and coasting across space. The passengers inside were getting a good glimpse of the planet being decimated by Burizalor's awesome _Genocide Armageddon_ death sphere. Who could be presently on board the ship? Perhaps another one of Burizalor's scouts and mercenaries?

Inside, there was a group of mercenaries watching the whole planetary destruction on a large screen monitor. The other monitors switched out to images of Taito dying within the explosion and a view of the abandoned Digital Knight base being decimated. They were three viral-type digimon banded together as one of the many joints that bond to serve the Buriza Empire. They each wore military armored suits to represent the empire and sported scouter-devices on their faces to track down power readings.

These three mercenaries included a large scorpion whose body was entirely skeletal. A pair of glowing red eyes dimmed from out of the skull. He was clearly bipedal and wore a dark blue armored suit with pointed edges at the shoulder tips. This particular oddity is named Skull Scorpiomon, code name: Skull Scorpio. He was sitting at a chair while reading calculations in his station.

Standing away from him was a Blue Meramon and a Black Rapidmon, or Black Rapid as his designated code name. The Blue Meramon, Code Name: Blue Mera, looked exactly like Meramon but his body was entirely made out of blue flames. His armor was black with gray trimmings and shoulder edges. Meanwhile, the Black Rapidmon was the viral counterpart of the green-armored vaccine. His body armor was entirely black and he did not ear body armor like any ordinary soldier. Rather, an insignia, shaped like a pentagon with a dragon's skull protruding out the center, was plastered on his chest.

"At last, the Digital Knight Empire has been extinguished!" Blue Mera declared. "Look at that fool, Taito! Watch him burn! Oh, boy, I'm enjoying this like no other! Gennai's forces have finally been crushed!"

"Yes, after many cycles of constant warfare, I can finally say that the empire has declared victory," Black Rapid chuckled under his breath. "Lord Burizalor is a genius! Surely, I never would think he'd plunge the Digital World to the depths of hell like this! I'm rather enjoying the fireworks. Hum?"

Just then, Black Rapid caught a glimpse of an unidentified object soaring across space and away from the planetary explosion. His eyes grew wary of the object with major suspicion.

"Say, what is that space object on the second screen?" Black Rapid wondered as he turned to face Skull Scorpio. "Zoom in on that object, Skull Scorpio! I want to observe it clearly!"

"Will do!" Skull Scorpio answered while he typed in a code and zoomed in on the monitor screen. "Ok, I've increased the size of the image!"

Finally, a perfect view of the Mekanorimon hijacked by Gennai was fully displayed. The interior of the machine was observed and it showed Gennai clearly. Then another angle displayed the outside once again. Eight Digi-eggs were displayed on the monitor screen. The trio watched with keen interest since they were informed beforehand about Gennai securing eight Digi-eggs reserved for eight 'chosen ones'.

"It's Gennai!" Skull Scorpio hissed out with venom in his tone.

"Where does that fool think he's going with those Digi-eggs?" Black Rapid wondered.

"According to calculations I received from radio transmission inside the Mekanorimon, he seems to be setting a course for a distant Digital World… The Digital World within the Eastern galaxy region to be precise!" Skull Scorpio answered the captain. "What should we tell the boss, captain?"

"I say we derive him!" Blue Mera smashed his fists together. "All three of us can tear Gennai to shreds!"

"Let's move out, men!" Black Rapid declared.

However, before any of the three mercenaries even dared to move, a low, authoritative voice calls out to stop them. The trio stood frozen for a minute at the sound of this particular chilling voice.

"Pay Gennai and those Digi-eggs no mind! I declare you to delay the order!" the dark, cold voice called out.

The mercenaries turned around to find a hovercraft unit descending from the ceiling. They kneeled down while bowing their heads to pay respect to the authoritative figure. Once the hovercraft lowered further down, a long purple tail was sticking out of the left side.

"That was an error made by my son. Burizalor should have cleaned up this mess by himself. That is not our problem!"

Skull Scorpio and Blue Mera lifted their heads up. A pair of crimson eyes dimmed out of the hovercraft. They were frightening enough to send chills down any seasoned warrior, including a Digital Knight.

"We need to conquer at least seven planets today," the voice declared as his primary objective. "Although…"

The seated figure stared directly towards the large monitor screen. The images of Gennai and the eight Digi-eggs caught his attention. He was visibly upset over how foolish Burizalor allowed the last Digital Knight to escape his grasp. From the figure's point of view, the deluded son was too caught up with becoming the Digital Universe's greatest threat.

"…I can't believe Gennai has escaped with the eight Digi-eggs. However, I am satisfied to hear that the crests have been captured. Without the crests, the digimon in those eggs will never reach their greatest potentials. Not even some retched humans will make a difference in the end. Our empire has now gained a strong foothold in the Northern sector…"

A large image of a laughing Burizalor appeared across. The seated figure couldn't help but feel proud for his son's efforts. At the same time, he couldn't stand seeing Burizalor letting arrogance feed his over inflated ego.

"I know those are only Digi-eggs, but nonetheless, by Burizalor's ambition the other projects were completed. That included the total annihilation of the Digital Knight Order and the Northern galaxy's Digital World. That was an enormous responsibility, which my son successfully carried out!"

The hovercraft unit turned face around and there sat a creature much similar to Burizalor in appearance. Nevertheless, this one was much a little more built in his size. His head was covered by a white helmet-armor with a dark purple orb embedded at the center. The body of the creature was purple with an upper body covered in white chest armor. The creature's face was purple with light red side cheek colorations along with his lips being a black color. His eyes were slanted in a sinister manner. His pupils/irises were dimming a crimson glow. His voice was dark, yet authoritative in manner much like his son. He was indeed related to the tyrant in many ways.

"Burizalor's arrogance is going to be his only downfall and its just a shame how he is conducting this sort of business. But I guess that's just him. He will never learn," the sinister creature muttered harshly about his son. "Well, Burizalor. I, Lord Mutalior, say that father only knows best. Skull Scorpio, set a course out of here and back home."

"Yes, sir, Lord Mutalior!" Skull Scorpio answered in reply to the dark lord.

…

…

With that said, the spaceship was set course towards another destination across the vast regions of digital space. Meanwhile, far across from the background, the Northern Digital World detonated and blew apart in grand fashion. The area where the planet once floated was nothing more than a massive sun-like sphere that expanded out across space. Heavy debris scattered across and covered everything around its path. The Northern galaxy had become one under the jurisdiction of the Buriza/Corrupt Empire. The Digital Knights were nothing more than an illusion from the past, but a new generation of heroes would be the last hope the Digital Universe will need to combat this powerful force.

The ones to answer the call are the eight Digi-Destined of Odaiba.

…

* * *

**(Play Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_)**

…

…

**(End theme)**

…

…

**Mutalior's Vengeance!**

…

…

…

**Tokyo, Japan/Odaiba District/Time: 2:25 P.M.**

**March 25, 2000**

…

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon across the district of Odaiba. Many families, friends and acquaintances had left their homes to go out to the park, go the local malls, cruise around the city and go to whatever recreational event was taking place. For others, it was another trip to the office and work indoors without enjoying the warm weather.

It was just about eight months ago where many parts of the city was covered by the mysterious fog, which many reporters dubbed as the _Odaiba Fog Incident_; People won't even forget the images of the Digital World appearing above the skies. These incidents have led to many speculators that there was 'another world' out in the universe. Others claims as another government conspiracy to scare the people. However, nobody ever took into account that monsters would have invaded the city. If that wasn't proof enough that the events were not a hoax, then some people obviously do not want to admit the fact these events occurred.

That was eight months. Tensions have eased down quite a bit and there were no more monsters reentering the real world. All gateways to the Digital World were closed by the freed Holy Beasts. It's also been eight months since a much bigger battle took place in the Digital World. The tyrant, Burizalor, was at last defeated by the legendary fused warrior. Taichi and Agumon merged to become the warrior of legend, Omega X. Using their combined strength, Burizalor was laid to rest and thus saved the Digital World. However, since then, Tai and Agumon disappeared in an exploding dimension. It was though that they had died, but in truth, they survived thanks to Azulongmon. Currently, they have trained under the watchful eye of the Holy Beast. The other seven Digi-Destined were informed of this matter and relieved to know that their loved one was indeed alive.

With the tyrant vanquished, it was reported that the Buriza/Corrupt Empire was undergoing changes in the rankings. Reorganizations and dissensions mounted since their leader met his demise. Mutalior sought to restore order and vowed to avenge the loss of his son. However, the problem was, he had no information on the whereabouts on Taichi. So, he waited for the right opportunity to present itself. Until now…

There was a rumor going around that the Digi-Destined of Courage would appear in the Digital World. Have Tai and Agumon finally completed their training? Gennai was fortunate to e-mail to first person he knew he would get into contact with…

* * *

**Odaiba Mansfield Apartment Complex/Izumi Residence/2:45 P.M.**

Lounging on his chair and staring into his computer screen, Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi was surfing the Internet as usual. His attire consisted of a striped t-shirt with a green shirt over it. He was wearing a pair of brown shorts and white socks. He caught glimpse of his e-mail box on the far left hand corner of the screen.

"Huh? An e-mail message? I wonder who it could be from?" Izzy wondered as he clicked on the box.

"What's going on, Izzy?" the insect voice belonging to Tentomon asked his partner.

"Don't know until I read it," Izzy replied. "…HOLY CRUD!"

The boy nearly jumped right out of his seat and bumped his head against the back of his seat. He viewed the email message from the screen and realized it had come from Azulongmon. Taking a glimpse of the opened e-mail, Izzy read it carefully.

"Let me see, Izzy," Tentomon flew by the boy's side to read the screen. "What… You mean HE'S coming back!"

"That's right! Man, wait until I tell the others about this!" Izzy nodded in agreement.

This is what the message stated across the screen:

**Izzy, **

Tai and Agumon are returning for a whole day in the Digital World but will have to return back into digital fusion training. This your chance to greet your old friend and make sure you tell the other Digi-Destined this wonderful news.

Azulongmon

P.S., Please recycle!

"Wow, this is great, Izzy! We have to be sure to tell everyone!" Tentomon told the boy.

"I know Kari will be delighted to hear about this," Izzy stated as he reached to pick up his cell phone. "After I call her, I'll contact Sora and everyone else."

"Wait, Izzy. Isn't Mimi and her family vacationing out?" Tentomon reminded her. "And I heard Joe was taking an exam for summer classes."

"What? How shoot! How could have I forgotten?" Izzy gasped. "What about Matt and TK?"

"Well, Matt has been pretty distant from our group ever since Azulongmon told us Tai would stay training. Haven't you come into contact with him?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't. I was hoping he would actually join us, but what can I do? Well, at least, I can convince TK to come."

"That would be best, Izzy," Tentomon agreed.

"Better yet! I'll just print this message out and go tell them in person," Izzy stated once he started his printer. "They won't believe me until I give them this message on paper."

"Must you always rely on that printer? It works too slow," the insect digimon sighed.

"Hey, I fixed it for the past few days," Izzy snorted. "Besides, I've had too much time on my hands to even bother with it."

After a few seconds of processing and printing, Izzy took the paper with the e-mail message on it. He folded it neatly and placed it in his back pocket. Izzy grabbed his yellow laptop. Rushing out the door, he picked up a backpack to lace his laptop inside and nearly tripped over a shoe. Tentomon came flying out of the room and followed Izzy behind.

"Hey! Hey! Wait for me!" Tentomon screeched out.

"Hold on! You can't go out like that! People will get too suspicious, especially after what happened eight months ago," Izzy stepped inside a closet behind him. "Remember to always wear these. I can't forget the time you nearly raided that sushi bar without your disguise! I had to convince them that you were merely a life-sized Muppet!"

"These Muppets you speak of… Are they digimon, too?" Tentomon asked curiously.

"Oh boy…" Izzy sighed as he pulled out a green jacket and a yellow cap.

Tentomon wore this same disguise during the search for the eighth child. Once the boy handed his digimon the clothes, the digimon placed the jacket over him. Izzy put the cap over Tentomon and examined his disguise carefully.

"Ok, that looks good."

"Couldn't I just pretend to be a toy?"

"No, because I don't want to have to carry you around. Now, let's get going," Izzy headed directly towards the front door.

"Oh, Izzy!" a young woman's voice calls out.

The red-haired boy stopped for a minute and turned to face his adoptive mother. She was a beautiful young female with light brown hair that reached past her shoulders. Her eyes are chocolate brown. She was wearing a light green dress with a white shirt underneath. Her face radiated with a fresh, young smile. She appeared to be at least in her late-twenties/early-thirties. Her name is Yoshie Izumi and she along with her husband has raised Izzy since he was little. He had grown to become a son they never had and promised to look after him since the death of Izzy's real parents.

"Mother?" Izzy turned to face the woman.

"Are you going to be stepping out?" she asked the boy.

"Um, yes. I'm going to be seeing Tai's sister and Sora. There was something I needed to give to them," Izzy replied to her question.

"Oh, well… If you don't mind, could you pick up a few items for today from the grocery store? I'm going to be making Cambodian noodles."

"Yum, sounds good," Izzy smiled. "Could you give me the list you managed to write down?"

"Here you go," Mrs. Izumi handed the list to the boy. "Make sure you don't stay out too late. Tentomon, take good care of him."

"You can count on me, Mrs. Izumi," the insect digimon bowed to the female.

"All right, we're going to be leaving now. Let's go, Tentomon!" Izzy called out to his partner once putting on his red Nikes and headed out the door.

"Ack! Wait for me, Izzy!" the digimon gave chase to the boy.

Yoshie Izumi watched the duo running down the stairs and smiled. She was proud of her son having a friend like Tentomon socialize with him since Izzy himself has very few friends besides the other Digi-Destined. She realized that the boy was still sad over Tai being gone but she watched him developing into a mature young boy.

"Izzy… I'm so happy for you. Here I thought you'd never make friends, but Tentomon has truly made you happy. One day, you're going to grow up to be an independent young man with a brilliant mind. Your parents would be so proud."

As she walked back inside, little did she realize that Izzy went off to inform the remaining Digi-Destined the news about Tai's one-day return. The boy was more than just happy, but excited to see the leader once again.

* * *

**Odaiba Notama Apartment Complex/Kamiya Residence/2:57 P.M.**

A door opened up leading inside a room decorated with stuffed animals scattered across the floor, a large bed, several girly posters on the walls and a large mirror hanging over the center of a desk. Stepping inside the room was a small, cute girl with short, brown hair. She was wearing a pink dress, white socks and brown shoes. This was Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, the younger sister of Taichi.

The child had just returned from attending a birthday party for her friend and she climbed up to lay back on her bed. Letting out a deep sigh, Kari felt relaxed and nearly wanted to fall asleep.

"Awww, what a party. I knew she'd like that pink Power Ranger," the girl smiled as she looked down the bed. "And how was your day, Gatomon?"

"Just fine… I just took myself a long catnap while waiting for you," a white cat with large gloves yawned. "How was the party?"

"Great. I was apart of a magician act," Kari sat up while brushing her hair. "I got to be sawed in half…"

"Really? Is that even possible?" Gatomon wondered. "Nah…"

"Looked real to me," the girl jumped off her bed. "I'm going to see if anyone sent me e-mails on daddy's computer."

As Kari walked out, she stepped inside her father's workroom and hopped on the chair. She immediately clicked on the 'Internet' icon to gain access and entered her e-mail password screen.

"It's a good thing my dad installed the faster service rather than just dial-up," Kari typed in her password.

"You've been checking to see whether Azulongmon can provide you updates on Tai, huh?" Gatomon asked her partner curiously.

"Yeah… I really do miss, my brother. I just wish he would at least see us for even a day," Kari read her e-mails until she stumbled upon her latest unread message. "OH WOW! YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"What is it? What happened? Kari?" Gatomon hopped onto the child's lap to read the message. "Kari! This is great news!"

A wide smile formed across Kari's face once she realized that her brother was indeed returning to see her and the other Digi-Destined. She logged out of her e-mail screen, jumped off the chair and hurried back into her room. Gatomon quickly scurried off after the child.

"You sure get motivated quick when it comes to your friends and family, Kari," Gatomon giggled.

"Well, this is my brother, Gatomon. I haven't seen him in eight months. I sure would like to know how far into training he and Agumon have gone through. I bet they've gotten stronger. He was simply awesome when they became Omega X," Kari looked back to that historic moment.

"He sure clean Burizalor's clock and wasted that creep for good!" Gatomon nodded in agreement.

Kari stepped inside her closet and pulled out a new pair of clothes. She grabbed her clothes and closed the door behind her inside the closet. Removing her pink dress, Kari put on a yellow shirt, pink shorts and wrapped a light pink bandana around her neck. She removed her brown shoes and put on tennis shoes instead. Opening the closet door, Kari stepped out and looked herself in the mirror. Gatomon gave her a thumb up for her little 'fashion show'.

"Looking good there, Kari," Gatomon winked to her partner.

"Well, it's just the usual clothes I wear," Kari shrugged. "Besides, these were the same clothes I wore in the Digital World. Tai would definitely remember me wearing these."

As a final touch to her outfit, Kari grabbed her whistle-necklace and placed it around her neck.

"One question. How are we going to be able to get to the Digital World with the doorways all closed?" Kari wondered. "Do you know, Gatomon?"

"Unfortunately, I don't. My guess is to wait for one of our friends," the feline suggested.

As if right on cue, the doorbell rang. Kari rushes out of her room and heads over towards the front door. She opened the door with a key and opened up to find Izzy standing on her doorstep with a disguised Tentomon by his side. Kari smiled and bowed a friendly gesture.

"Hello there, Izzy. Guess what?"

"Read this," Izzy handed Kari the e-mail he had printed out.

"Oh yeah. I got an e-mail from Azulongmon after checking my e-mail a while ago," Kari nodded her head.

"Oh, shucks. Here I wasted precious paper for nothing," the boy sighed. "But anyway, I'm glad you know about the news."

"Izzy… There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it, Kari?" Izzy noticed her feeling a little down. "Are you okay?"

"There's just one problem I have. How are we going to enter the Digital World with all the gateways closed?"

"Oh, that's easy. I've just recently learned that Gennai and Azulongmon can allow us to access to the Digital World for emergencies. In this case, this isn't a real emergency. It's Tai coming back for one day to see us and put the training aside," Izzy explained to the younger Kamiya child. "Gennai told me that we can use our digivices to enter and he would allow at least one gateway to open."

"Really? I didn't know that. Well, what are waiting for? I'm anxious to go see my brother. We can use my dad's computer to open the gateway," Kari pointed inside the house. "My parents aren't home right now."

"Ok, but let me first call up the other Digi-Destined. We can't call Joe since he's in an exam right now. We'll contact him while we're in the Digital World. Mimi is out of the country with her family…"

"Yeah, I got his post card from Mimi," Kari sweat dropped and smiled.

Reaching over to where the mail was piled up, Kari pulled out a postcard that came from Hawaii. She opened it up to show 'Mimi Tachikawa' signed at the bottom.

…

**Hello Kari **

How are you doing? Have you heard from your brother, Tai, yet? I hope he's doing all right, but listen I'm writing this to you from Hawaii! Palmon and I are having a blast! It is really paradise and I wish you'd all be here! Ha! Ha! Wait, did somebody spike my drink? If I'm drunk, then ignore this postcard, but hopefully I'll get to see you again soon!

Mimi Tachikawa

P.S., Palmon says hi!

…

"Yeah, that's Mimi all right," Izzy sighed. "This will take me a few. TK and Sora should be in town. I'll contact them either by their home or cell phone. For Sora, I know she carries her cell phone."

"Ok, why don't you come in and make yourself at home, Izzy?" Kari opened the door for the boy. "I can tell you and Tentomon don't want to stand outside all day. By the way, your outfit is pretty cute, Tentomon."

"Uh, thank you, Kari. It's something I threw together," Tentomon blushed.

"Actually, it was me that pulled it out for you. You wouldn't believe what happened with Tentomon several weeks ago," Izzy sighed as he dialed up Sora's number on his cell phone.

"What happened?" Gatomon asked the computer whiz.

"Wait until I give you the full detail. You two are going to flip," Izzy continued while dialing the number to the Takenouchi residence. "Sora, please be home…"

* * *

**Odaiba Kazuya Apartment Complex/Takenouchi Residence/3:02 P.M.**

As the house phone rang, Mrs. Toshiko Takenouchi walked out of the kitchen. Her attire included a purple kimono with a brown belt wrapped around her waist. Her brown hair was tied up into a traditional Japanese bun. She picked the phone up and immediately answered.

"Hello, Takenouchi residence. This Mrs. Takenouchi," the woman answered the phone and recognized the boy's voice. "Oh, Izzy! What a pleasant surprise!"

**"Good day, Mrs. Takenouchi. I need to ask you if Sora is home,"** Izzy's voice was heard.

"I'm sorry, but she stepped out for a while. I'll be sure to tell her you…"

Before she could finish her sentence, the woman turned around to find an orange red-haired girl stepping through the front door. Her attire included a striped purple-pink shirt, blue jeans, purple shoes and her blue helmet. Her red eyes were fixated on her mother with the telephone.

"Mom, who is that?" the girl asked curiously.

"It's for you Sora. It's Izzy and he sounds like he wanted to talk to you desperately. I hope nothing's wrong," Mrs. Takenouchi stated.

"Um, I hope everything's all right. Here let me have the phone, please," Sora reached out.

With a convincing nod, the woman handed her daughter the telephone and walked off back into the kitchen. Sora spoke softly into the telephone and heard Izzy's breathing.

"All right, Izzy. What's this all about? I just got home," Sora spoke through the telephone.

**"Sora! Unless you haven't received your e-mail message yet, listen up! You'll never guess who's going to be back!"**

As soon as Izzy said this, Sora felt her heart racing faster than ever before. Could it actually be true? Was Taichi Kamiya truly returning back to see his friends and loved ones again? The girl was ecstatic over the matter. She quickly whispered out the leader's name.

"Tai…? Oh my gosh… I can't believe this…! He's coming back…?"

**"Yes, now listen up. It's only temporary during a twenty-four hour period. Therefore, in other words, he only has this visitation rights for one day and then he goes back into training with Agumon. I've already told Kari and I'm at her house. Now, you think you and Biyomon can come over?"** "To see Tai…? You bet your sorry butt I'm coming! I'm not going to miss out on Tai after last hearing from him eight months ago. I'll be there in a few!"

**"We'll be waiting. See you then, Sora."**

Once the phone line disconnected from Izzy's call, Sora hung up the telephone and sighed happily. She was overjoyed to finally see her best friend in eight months. She was excited to hear about his experience in training, nearly dying in an exploding dimension before being saved and most importantly, the final result in the battle against Burizalor.

Her eyes swelled with several tears of joy. She wiped the tears and giggled to herself.

"Stupid, Tai… I've been waiting until you would reply… I just wonder how much you and Agumon have progressed in the last eight months. You have no idea just how excited I am about this! Ok, Sora, calm down. You're just getting overexcited like some crazed fan girl! Time to get Biyomon and head out to Kari's!"

* * *

**Odaiba Sakura Grove Apartment Complex/Takaishi Residence/3:05 P.M.**

Once hearing the announcement from Izzy, young Takeru "T.K." Takaishi smiled with delight at the news. The boy was just as anxious and overexcited like Sora was before him. He would finally meet Tai once again after eight months.

"Wow, awesome! Tai's coming back for one day! I can't wait!" TK cried out with excitement. "You bet I'll be there, Izzy. I'll have my mom drop me off."

**"Sounds good, TK. Pretty be quick though. We're not sure how long Sora will get here."**

"Don't worry about that. My mom knows I'm a good friend with Kari. She'll drop me off in no time! See you then, Izzy. Bye," TK turned off the cordless phone.

The boy got up from the kitchen table. He was wearing a green t-shirt, brown khaki shorts, white socks and a green baseball cap. Flying by his side was Patamon, who heard the mention of Tai's name.

"What's going on, TK? I heard you just talk about Tai… Is he actually coming back?"

"There's no time to explain. He's only got one day to see us before he goes back with Azulongmon," the boy answered. "I'm going to ask momma if she can drop me off at Kari's since Izzy is waiting for us there."

"Shouldn't we call your brother first?" Patamon asked the boy.

"You know… I've tried calling him and nothing has come up. I always wonder if he is that obsessed in still becoming better than Tai. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll know. I have a good feeling we'll be seeing him when we least expect it."

"I hope so, TK," the tiny rookie nodded in reply. "So, shall we get going? We can't have the other kids waiting."

"Yeah!" TK responded with a smile across his innocent face. _"It'll be good to see Tai again and Kari will be happy. This is going to be a special day for all of us until Tai comes back to us for good. I just hope it's sooner than later. Oh, Matt… If only you knew about this… I have high hopes you'll be with us today. I just know you will."_

* * *

**Digital World/Sector Seiryuu-0987/Azulongmon's Holy Domain**

Deep within am empty, white space with barely any surroundings, a human boy stood in front of a large serpent-shaped blue dragon who body was nearly transparent and covered in chains. His crimson, yet gentle eyes meet the child's with great concern. Sitting next the boy was an orange, tyrannosaur creature with green eyes. The boy was revealed to possess a pair of goggles over his blue headband and the large hair was a dead giveaway. This was indeed the Child of Courage, Taichi Kamiya. He is the one who harnessed the legendary fused warrior powers after thousands of digi-millennia. He and Agumon help make up the warrior identified as Omega X, the destroyer of the tyrant Burizalor.

"Taichi Kamiya. You do understand you are only given this visitation once. The training you and Agumon are undergoing requires very few interruptions. If you hope to ever reach your full potential in your fused form, you will more time under my watch."

"I get it, Azulongmon. I'm already starting to understand how to control my form. Back when I fought Burizalor, I was losing apart of myself and I just couldn't do that. I want to keep my humanity as much as possible and not become a blood-thirsty monster."

"Don't worry, Tai. We'll manage to control ourselves as Omega X when the time comes," Agumon assured his partner.

"Child of Courage, enjoy this day. Your fellow Digi-Destined deserves this special moment."

"You're not kidding. Sora, Matt, Izzy, TK, Mimi, Joe and even my little sister, Kari… I hope to see each of them again. I didn't want to be separated from them."

"Ready to go, Tai?"

"You bet, partner," the goggle head nodded in reply. "Thanks again, Azulongmon. You'll never regret this."

"After this, be sure to return back to complete your training."

"Of course, you have my word, Azulongmon."

As soon as he said that, a portal doorway opened up to the Digital World. Tai turned to face the portal and looked down at his partner. They each other a nod and marched towards the doorway. Azulongmon watched them carefully and smiled. This was Tai's only opportunity to see his friends before he completes full-time training under the Holy Beast.

_"X. You were right. This child is indeed worthy to fight for our cause. Because of him, the evil of Burizalor was extinguished. However, why do I have this strange premonition that a dark hand will make its presence felt in the Digital World. Has the Buriza Empire fully collapsed or are they planning to rebuild under the order of a new emperor? I shudder to think about the thought of the tyrant's empire rebuilding. Taichi. Agumon. You must go with extreme caution."_

* * *

**Digital World/Outside Primary Village**

Once Tai and Agumon found themselves in the Digital World, they looked about their surroundings. The goggle head removed his yellow cloak and wiped his forehead.

"Well, that was a painful eight months. All of the training… But it'll be worth it to see our friends, buddy," Tai looked down at Agumon with a smirk.

"No kidding. C'mon, I suggest we go west. Azulongmon told us that they would arrive there."

"Right. Let's go, Agumon!"

As soon as he said that, the boy raced across the plains and laughed happily in excitement to see his friends again. His partner quickly gave chase to the goggle head.

_"I'll finally be able to see Kari and Sora! I know you've been worried sick and praying for me. Don't worry because big brother is coming!"_ Tai thought while racing across the beautiful, green plains.

Unbeknownst to them, there was a hanging bat-like creature perched upside down on a tree. However, this 'bat' has a video camera for a head. The creature caught video evidence of the duo and took off from out of the tree.

"Suspects confirmed! The Child of Courage and his digimon partner have arrived. Must report to Lord Mutalior. The possibilities of these two being the warrior identified as the legendary fused warrior is very high. Must report."

Taking a break from their eight-month long training, Tai and Agumon have been freed for a twenty-four hour period. They set off to meet with their fellow Digi-Destined. Already informed, Izzy, Kari, Sora and TK set off back to the Digital World to see their beloved leader. The whereabouts of Matt is unconfirmed but TK has high hopes he will show up. What about Mimi and Joe? Can Izzy contact them before Tai's time is up? Elsewhere, a spy robot has already confirmed Tai's arrival and flies off to relay the information to the one named Mutalior. He is the father of Burizalor and just as ruthless as his son. He seeks to avenge the loss of the tyrant by destroying the Child of Courage and the Digi-Destined. There is guaranteed to be bloodshed if this monster shows up to crash the Digi-Destined's reunion gathering.

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Max: Hey, everyone! It's me, Max! On the next segment, the Digi-Destined finally arrive to see Tai in a big reunion gathering! Boy, just look at them! I love reunions.

Keke: Izzy attempts to contact Matt, Joe and Mimi, but to no avail. I just hope those three will show up. However, the reunion party is cut short when Mutalior's three top soldiers arrive. Black Rapid. Blue Mera. Skull Scorpio. Mutalior has also managed to hire a skilled assassin that once served his son, Burizalor. Just who is this hired assassin?

Max: Mutalior eventually will show up. Tai already thinks that he's seeing a ghost.

Tai: Burizalor? You can't be…

Mutalior: Wrong, Child of Courage. Now you and your friends better prepare yourselves for death!

Keke: The next segment to _Mutalior's Vengeance_ is entitled…

**Taichi Kamiya's Reunion with the Chosen Children! Mutalior's Dark Hand Arrives!**

Max: You don't want to miss this! Action will start to heat up next time!

* * *

All right, that's the start of the third movie fic. I plan to make this either a six or a seven chapter movie, but it depends on far I go with it. Notice how I took a few elements from the second Digimon movie, but it's becoming more like _Cooler's Revenge_. Yes, Mutalior is based off DBZ's Cooler, who is Freeza's brother. There will be no Diaboromon in this movie, but Omnimon/Omegamon will make an appearance like in my original Mutalior fic. However, this time Mutalior will be even tougher.

Once again, I apologize for the wait for my Pharaohmon fic. It'll be up sooner than later. Oh and I want to say thank you to _Ultra Sonikku_, famous author of _Zero 2:A Revision_, for replying to my review.

The action is preparing to heat up on the next chapter. Until then, be sure to check back for reviews! Peace!


	2. Mutalior’s Dark Hand Arrives!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However, the names/characters of the unnamed assassin, Mutalior and Burizalor belong to me. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, please ask before you use them!_

Yo, all! I hope everyone enjoyed their Fourth of July. I didn't do much except go see a friend perform with his local at a club. Fun time and a bad ass show. :D Sorry for holding up this story for you guys but I've been working hard catching up with my Pharaohmon series.

I've been watching uncut DBZ on Cartoon Network lately and so far… They've been living on their word with the uncut goodness. Piccolo's beam shooting through both Radditz and Goku with BLOOD galore! Let's hope they can re-run the rest of the series in its true form.

I will now focus on this story and hopefully finish it up soon. I see some readers have become familiar with Mutalior and my original story, but this version will be different. ;) Better fights scenes and a little more plot to it. The mysterious assassin will be revealed in this act! Anyway, that's enough out of me. Let's get on with Act Two! Enjoy!

* * *

**(Play Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_)**

…

…

**(End theme)**

…

**Taichi Kamiya's Reunion with the Chosen Children! Mutalior's Dark Hand Arrives!**

…

**Odaiba Notama Apartment Complex/Kamiya Residence/3:45 P.M.**

…

Upon arriving at the Kamiya Apartment residence, young Takeru "TK" Takaishi and Sora Takenouchi walked inside with their backpacks filled with their essentials. TK was dropped off by his mother while Sora rode her bicycle to the apartments. She and TK were delighted to see Kari again yet were excited to finally reunite with Tai after nearly eight months. For Sora, this is her chance to reunite with her dear friend.

"Oh, boy! I cannot wait to see, Tai! I'll bet Agumon's gotten stronger since the last time we saw him," TK ecstatically said. "I'll bet Tai's hair grew bigger!"

"Azulongmon probably couldn't provide him any time to get a haircut," Kari shrugged. "I don't know. It's probably a bush by now."

"Yeah, that I can imagine," Sora giggled at the thought of Tai's hair being a nest site for a flock of birds. "Ha! That would be a sight I wouldn't stop laughing at!"

"So, what's Izzy doing?" Patamon flew over to the office room to notice Izzy hooking up a line to Mr. Kamiya's computer using his Internet line.

"He's going to hook his line into Kari's dad's computer to connect the Internet into his laptop," Gatomon shrugged. "Or at least that's what he told me. Sometimes that kid confuses me with all that techno talk."

"I'll bet. It makes my head hurt," Biyomon head her head.

"Be nice, guys. At least, he's helping us gain access to the Internet through his laptop. That's where he'll ask Gennai to open up a digital portal to the Digital World," Sora stated.

"Yeah, give Izzy more credit guys," Kari nodded in agreement. "At least with his help, we're able to get back to the Digital World to see my brother again."

"I've got to wonder how intense Tai's fight with Burizalor was," TK wondered. "I'd like to know how he actually finished that creep off."

Upon hearing the tyrant's name, Sora sat frozen and immediately visualized horrifying flashbacks of herself getting killed by Burizalor's beam. It was that one beam heard around the Digital Universe. Her life had abruptly ended before being revived by the Digicores. It was also thanks to her untimely death that led to Tai and Agumon merging together into the legendary fused warrior: Omega X. The legend of the digital warrior was fulfilled after thousands of Digi-Millennia. In the end, the warrior brought an end to the icy tyrant's region of terror.

Biyomon turned around and noticed a bit of fear across Sora's face and tilted her head to the side. The redhead quickly came back to reality and shook those nightmarish memories out of her head. She looked down at Biyomon and picked her up.

"Sora? Is something the matter?" the pink bird digimon asked in worry.

"Oh, no. I was just thinking. Guess I'm a little nervous to see Tai again. I wonder if he knows how much longer he'll have to stay with Azulongmon," Sora said.

"It really depends on Azulongmon, Sora. There's nothing we can do to interrupt their training. It's strictly forbidden," Biyomon replied. "This is why Azulongmon is granting both Tai and Agumon permission to come see us."

"Yeah, so let's make this visit count," TK jumped off the sofa chair. "Right, Patamon?"

"Right, TK! Hopefully, your brother and Gabumon will meet us there."

"Knowing them, they will come. Besides, my brother has been waiting for Tai to come back," the little boy replied. "Hear that, Kari? What if our brothers end up getting into another quarrel?"

"Then, we're just going to have to pull them apart. This day is supposed to be special and I for one don't want this to be ruined," Kari stated.

"I'll have to agree, Kari!" Tentomon buzzed in through the room. "Good news, everyone! Izzy has managed get the line connected and a doorway leading to the Digital World should be open anytime now!"

"That's great news, Tentomon!" Kari jumped to her feet.

"Yeah, let's go and get ready everyone. We don't want to be late now, do we?" Sora gathered everyone in the living room. "Getting excited, Kari?"

"Of course! I haven't seen my brother in eight months! This will be the perfect time to ask him about his battle with Burizalor and the training. I'm really looking forward to hearing a long story from him."

"You'll get your chance, Kari," TK nodded in agreement. "I'll be he has a lot to tell us."

_"I wonder how much taller you've gotten over the last eight months. I'll bet your hair is fluffy as cotton candy by now, but I've got to wonder. Has turning into the fused warrior changed the way you are? Are you any different or are you the same Tai?"_ Sora thought. _"I remember hearing TK how you became filled with rage when you avenged my death. I would really like to talk to you about that. But, all that matters is that you are back. Let's make this visit worthwhile because there's something I've wanted to give you."_

"Hey, guys! I'm ready to get us transported to the Digital World! Gennai has asked for Azulongmon's permission to open up a digital portal right near where Tai is located!" Izzy announced as he stepped out of the computer room. "If we hurry, then we just might catch up to him!"

Nodding their heads in reply, the children quickly rushed past Izzy and went into the computer room. Izzy managed to hold his balance after nearly being stampeded over by the children. He ran over with Tentomon by his side and kneeled over towards Mr. Kamiya's computer screen. He pointed his digivice directly in front of it.

"What we will need to do is put our digivices in front of Kari's dad's computer and a portal will immediately pull us through into the Digital World," Izzy informed the group while picking up his laptop.

"That's all we have to do?" Sora asked as she held out her digivice.

"That's all as long as Gennai and Azulongmon open up a digital portal, but this could be our only time to use it."

"No way am I going to wait any longer. My brother is waiting for us!" Kari jumped out in front of everyone and pointed her digivice towards the screen.

As the children held their digivices towards the screen, a bright flash of light came beaming across the room. The darkened office was revealed by the purifying white light. The four Digi-Destined and their digimon felt themselves being sucked right through the screen. In a matter of moments, everyone disappeared from the room and was now being transported directly to the Digital World. They would soon be reunited with their official leader. For Kari, it was her reunion with her older brother.

However, there was another group of individuals who were not going to welcome the Digi-Destined of Courage back in the Digital World. That villain would now receive a report from his spy robot and become aware of Tai's arrival. The reunion would unfortunately be cut short.

* * *

**Somewhere within the Eastern Digi-Galactic Territory/Planet Moouyt/Digital World Time: 3:47 P.M.**

Meanwhile, off from the main Digital World, there was a large red-orange planet displayed across the distance. This was the Planet Moouyt, formerly inhabited by an extinct race known as Koogterites. It was just recently that their planet was completely purged by an elite team representing the Buriza Empire. The people stood no chance and were defeated. The perpetrators were three elite soldiers, an assassin and a powerful warlord. Some claim it was Burizalor, but that couldn't be possible. The tyrant has been gone for the last eight months. Many claim he had died but others were firmly under the belief that he has gone missing.

No, it wasn't Burizalor who led this campaign to destroy and capture Planet Moouyt. It was the alleged father of the deceased emperor.

…

The planet itself was barren and it did not seem suitable for any life forms to inhabit it. The ground was rocky, dull and dusty. Strong winds blew across to push a large collection of dust across. There were several collapsed buildings and fortresses in the background. It appeared that a great war was waged, which was won by the invaders. The people of Moouyt stood no chance. Nothing left but a cryptic lost civilization.

Standing away from the collapsed metropolis was a large, oval-shaped spaceship standing on four stilts. It belonged to the invaders without a doubt. Several shadowy figures were seen standing across from the ship. Five to be exact. There stood three soldiers, a cloaked figure and a bald, lizard-like monster sitting on the abandoned throne of the defeated king. This was Mutalior, the father of Burizalor. He appeared to be quite satisfied for sitting on the former king's throne and envisioned himself to one day become the Digital World's most feared super power. But first he would set about to avenge his son's death.

Before he could become accustomed with the conquered planet, the spy robot who had collected video evidence of Tai's arrival teleported back. It had displayed a hologram image of Tai and Agumon in the Digital World. Mutalior caught glimpse of the hologram being projected by his trusted spy robot. His smirk crossed into a frown once he saw Taichi for the first time. This was the boy responsible for merging with the Agumon to become Omega X and defeat Burizalor decisively.

"So, you mean to tell me that the human and the digimon who merged to become the legendary warrior have finally arrived in the Digital World? The same one who had slain my son?" Mutalior asked the spy robot.

"…Yes, sire! The data matches perfectly! He was last seen about half an hour ago!" the robotic bat clicked as it spoke. "The reports had stated that the boy wears a pair of goggles and has an Agumon for a partner."

"Then, he has to be the one. At last, I finally can step in and eliminate these pieces of vermin," Mutalior calmly spoke.

"Ah, without a doubt, my lord! He and the Agumon certainly do fit the description if I do say so myself!" Black Rapid nodded in agreement.

"Not only that but I hear his comrades, the other Chosen Children, will be arriving to meet him soon," replied Blue Mera. "Looks like these little punks are planning some kind of reunion."

"Oh! We'll give them a reunion surprise they'll never forget," Skull Scorpio snickered. "These fools won't know what hit them! Right, my lord?"

However, Mutalior remained silent and closed his eyes. He did hate the fact that a Digi-Destined helped make a prophecy come true but he was angry over the fact that his son had let his own arrogance be his undoing. He knew the day would come when his son would pay for his crimes, but he never expected that a Digi-Destined would have accomplished that task.

"Burizalor… You arrogant fool…"

Sitting up from his throne, the tyrant looked across the landscape and was anxious for the opportunity to get his hands on the one who defeated this son. The images of Tai and Agumon were enough to boil his blood. However, he maintained a calm composure despite showing fury.

_"Beaten by a combination of a digimon and a human? My own son was killed by a fusion warrior? Well, if that's the case, then we must return to the Digital World. Now that my spy robot has pinpointed their location, we'll track them easily. With Burizalor gone, it is my time to reclaim my position as emperor of the Digital Universe. I will confront this 'Omega X' and crush him under my might. No one disgraces my family and gets away with it."_

Mutalior turns around to face both Black Rapid and the cloaked assassin. They bowed their heads simultaneously to the warlord.

"Black Rapid. Set a course for the Digital World. It's time for me to show this good for nothing vermin never to tarnish the good name of the Buriza Empire! I shall see it that the human and his friends are dead!"

Angrily lashing his tail across, the warlord crushed the throne behind him with the weight of his lizard tail. The cloaked assassin kneeled before Mutalior and spoke in a low tone.

"Sire, grant me the opportunity to battle the human and his digimon partner. I'd like to exploit my skills and determine whether he presents any form of challenge to you," the cloaked assassin spoke.

"Very well. Since you have proved to be a loyal asset for my son, I shall grant you the opportunity. However, their deaths will come only by my hand and no one else's," Mutalior replied.

"Thank you, my lord. I will not let you down."

"Seeing how easily you dispatched these weaklings of this planet, this human and his partner should be no trouble as long as they don't merge," Mutalior turned around to face his soldier trio. "Get ready, men! Next stop, the Digital World of the East… Azulongmon's domain."

* * *

**Digital World/Primary Sector 197-43**

Lying on the ground at the center of a forest, there was a small television that appeared to have a static picture. Suddenly, a bright beam of light came shooting out across the forest and spat out the entire Digi-Destined group who had just left the real world. They were piled up on top of one another. Kari and Gatomon were at the bottom with everyone else lying on top of her.

"Ack! Would you guys mind getting off me?" Kari gasped out as she struggled under their weight.

"Ditto! Can't breath!" Gatomon managed to coke out.

"Sorry!" the group cried out in unison.

They jumped out of the pile and dusted themselves off. Suddenly, the digimon turn towards the other direction and sense an approaching energy signal. The children took notice of this and stare off ahead to find two figures rushing over towards them.

"Hey, look!" Tk pointed across. "Could it be them…? I see a kid and a… AH! IT'S THEM! TAI! AGUMON!"

Upon hearing these names, Kari and the others cried out while waving their hands to gain the attention of the 'boy'. Tai and Agumon looked ahead to find what appeared to be their friends. A smile crossed his face once he caught glimpses of Sora, TK, Izzy and his own sister, Kari.

"Oh my gosh! It's them! Guys!" Tai called out to his friends. "I'm so glad to see ya'll!"

"We didn't think you'd show up!" Agumon shouted.

"Tai! Agumon!" Kari shouted out as she came running up towards the duo.

Upon seeing his sister, he held his arms out and caught his sister. Kari wrapped her arms around her brother tightly and buried her face into his right shoulder. The siblings exchanged an embrace while the others approached them. Kari gets off and hugged Agumon.

"I'm just happy to know that you and Agumon are all right!" Kari smiled while wiping away her tears.

"It's ok, Kari. I'm fine, but I'm really glad that you managed to go through without me," Tai put a hand over his sister's head. "I could have gone back but the guardians insisted that I stay with them."

Tai turned over towards Izzy and approached him. Izzy stood in silence until Tai held out a hand. The computer whiz knew exactly what the goggle head wanted. They exchanged each other a high five.

"Welcome back, Tai," Izzy smiled.

"At least for a short twenty-four hours," Tai reminded the computer whiz. "

"But it should be a memorable twenty-four hours. We know that you're doing fine. You and Agumon must have full experience in digital fusion by now," Izzy stated. "It must be hard for you two."

"Oh yeah. We've found a way to keep my ki under control," Agumon replied. "Since then, I've now been able to warp digivolve without the use of Tai's crest and digivice through some of my own training. Plus the food they served were the essential nutrition we needed to keep going. So I had no doubt that this training would pay off."

"Tai…"

The young boy looked over to the girl who he always considered his best friend and his very closest friend, Sora. They have been friends even long before they were on the local soccer team. As a team, they were always inseparable.

"Hey there, Sora. You're still looking good as ever," Tai said.

"You haven't changed a bit, stupid Tai," Sora smiled. "I'll bet you're still as reckless as ever. Have you given Azulongmon a hard time?

"Um, no mother," Tai teased his friend.

"I might as well be your mommy if you continue to act rashly," Sora giggled once she embraced him tightly. "I'm so glad we're back together!"

"I missed you, too, Sora," Tai returned a hug to his friend. "I really do. I'm so glad you came along. You're one of the first people I've wanted to see for a long time."

After embracing one another, they looked directly into one other, specifically towards each other's eyes.

"Oh, Tai…"

"We're so glad to see you again, Tai and Agumon," Biyomon stated.

"You, too, old friend," Agumon nodded.

"Yo, Tai! Over here!" TK waved out from the distance.

Already noticing TK, Tai asked Sora to wait for a moment. He walked off past her and approached the young boy. Patamon happily flew around Tai.

"TK! Hey little dude! What have you been up to?" Tai kneeled over to shake the boy's hand.

"Great! You're still as cool as ever!" TK smiled. "I'm looking forward to your story! You have to tell me everything about your fight with Burizalor!"

"Sure thing. I'll tell you everything you need to know a little later."

"Oh, cool! I'm looking forward to it!" TK excitedly jumped up.

"So where are Matt and Gabumon? I thought they would be here. Plus I don't see Mimi, Palmon, Joe and Gomamon."

"My brother hasn't received my message and I haven't heard from him. Honestly, he'd be really anxious to see you again, but I don't know what's the deal," TK answered. "Knowing him, he should be here at any time."

"And Mimi is vacationing in Hawaii," said Sora, "But she promises to be here shortly."

"Oh, yeah. I did receive a postcard from her," Kari nodded.

"I got done talking to Joe and he's got a summer test to take," Izzy replied.

"Great, I could really use a Hawaii vacation. I need that tan! And I still can't believe Joe is still taking summer tests!" Tai remarked "I would never even get close to books and pencils around summertime! It just isn't healthy! Let's hope they get here soon because I only have a day to spend time with you, guys."

"Same old, Tai," Kari sighed. "But the Tai we came to know and love."

"Yep that's right. Same ol' me," Tai grinned sheepishly.

"Hey guys! Why don't we go over towards a lake we found just as we passed by to see you guys," Agumon suggested. "It's right over this way."

"Ok!" the group exclaimed in unison.

"Hold on, Agumon and I will go over there and make sure that there isn't anybody that beat us to having privileges in swimming in the lake. I'm really in the mood for skinny dipping!" Tai laughed excitedly

Agumon and Tai ran over towards the forest in order to search for the lake where they would check to see if anybody was already using it.

"Well now that they're off checking the lake. Why don't we sit around and munch on some snacks I brought?" Kari said as she dropped her backpack to pull out some food essentials.

Suddenly, several shadows came flying by and rapidly flying through the forests nearby with the speed of light. A flock of bird digimon started to fly away in fear. Gatomon was the first to sense some nearby dark ki. Kari took notice of this sudden disturbance.

"Gatomon what's wrong?"

"Shhh! I can sense something along the forest and its energy has a dark presence," the feline answered. "I hope it's not a big deal though."

Kari frowned and looked out towards the forest. Suddenly the same shadows flew by like phantoms and it startled Gatomon. Tentomon, Patamon and Biyomon all sensed the same array of dark energy signals.

"Tentomon?" Izzy asked his partner

"Get back, Izzy," Tentomon answered and flew around in patrol. "This could be trouble."

"Patamon?" TK whispered out.

"You better take cover TK!" ordered Patamon.

"Biyomon? What is it?" Sora asked her bird partner.

"I don't know but I don't like the looks of it," Biymon shuddered nervously. "You better get everyone out of here. We'll take it from here!"

Suddenly, a figure instantly phased behind Tentomon and Izzy. Kari and Gatomon cried out towards them. Kari pointed out across, Izzy turned around and found himself confronted by a rather large, skeleton-like creature. The monster quickly snatched up Izzy before the boy had a chance to blink or utter a width of breath.

"Hey! Put him down!" Tentomon demanded angrily.

The skeleton monster easily swiped away Tentomon with his claws and sent insect digimon into a nearby tree. The rookie smashed through the tree and landed hard on the ground. Izzy struggled under the monster's grasp.

"Let me go! Help! Help!"

"Izzy! Tentomon!" TK screamed out in horror. "Patamon, its time for you to digi… AH!"

Another monster snatched up TK by his foot and swung him around as if he were a rag doll. The creature turned out to be the fiery yet furious Blue Mera. Patamon growled and flew right at Blue Mera. However, the blue fiery warrior punched Patamon right down to the ground.

"You stay down! You little rodent!" Blue Mera roared out.

"Oh no! Patamon!" screamed TK as he watched his tiny partner taking a painful blow.

Sora and Kari looked behind them and saw none other than Black Rapid snatching up their backpacks filled with snacks and their essential belongings. He grabbed several rice balls and stuffs them down his throat in sheer delight.

"Mmm. These rice balls sure are yummy!" Black Rapid talked with his mouth full. "We may detest you earthlings but we sure love your meals. Why not give us more of your rice balls in trade of your friend's lives?"

"Never! Gatomon! I think you know what you should do!" Kari exclaimed as she faced Black Rapid.

"You too, Biyomon!" Sora shouted out for her partner to step up.

"So, this little guy and his rodent Patamon were the ones that fused into Omega X and defeated Burizalor?" asked Skull Scorpio.

"No! You idiot! I doubt that these two runts helped to defeat Burizalor. My scouter reads only a power level of two from the little Patamon," Blue Mera swung Patamon around like a stuffed toy.

"We're going to show you not to mess with the Digi-Destined!" Kari declared. "My brother and War Greymon will take care of you clowns just like he did to Burizalor!"

"Oh and just who is your brother?" asked Black Rapid.

"I am! I'm the one you're looking for!" the voice of a young boy called out from the distance.

The three soldier digimon turned around and peered over towards the one who destroyed Burizalor. Tai and Agumon stared at the trio with angry yet determined glances.

"Tai! Thank goodness you made it!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

"You guys better get out of here! Agumon! I think you know what you should do!" Tai declared as he pulled out his digivice and his chest was glowing the with the symbol of courage appearing. "Time to warp digivolve!"

"Leave these three clowns with me, Tai!" Agumon leaped out onto the battlefield.

**(Play Digimon Adventure theme _Evolution_)**

Despite no crest, Tai's chest was emitting a bright orange light and the symbol of courage was fully displayed for all to see. Agumon took enough energy through his partner's digivice and reserved crest power to digivolve straight into his mega form.

"AGUMON! WARP SHINKA!"

With that said Agumon became shrouded by an aura of orange light and immediately started to evolve. He flipped over and underwent through all of his evolutionary stages. First, Greymon; followed by Metal Greymon.

His body quickly grows in a mass energy of light and then his form becomes much more human-like and armor forms over his new body. In Agumon's place stands none other than the powerful mega of courage known as War Greymon.

"War Greymon!"

The scouters of the trio started to fire up and they began to pick up a high energy signal from War Greymon. They gasped at the number level that they calculated through their devices.

"Whoa! This guy is for real! His power level is at about 180,000!" exclaimed Black Rapid as he received the official power level of the mega.

"Not bad for a digimon of his caliber!" Blue Mera nodded in agreement. "So are you sure you two are the guys that killed Burizalor?"

"Oh yeah and you three are about to join him right about now in eternal limbo!" War Greymon threatened the trio coldly.

"Wipe these rejects out, War Greymon!" Tai declared as he pointed towards the trio.

"So you're the one! We'll be prepared to be squashed!" Skull Scorpio exclaimed as he threw down the girls' backpacks.

Blue Mera tossed TK down while Skull Scorpio dropped Izzy down onto the ground. Blue Mera jumped out in front and stepped into a battle stance.

"Yeah! Let me kill the guy who killed Burizalor!" Blue Mera declared.

"Don't worry Blue Mera," Black Rapid reassured the flame man. "We'll each have our turns. Remember we have to be fair amongst each other."

"So who must you guys be?" Tai asked the villain trio.

The trio digimon stepped out into a quick battle pose with Blue Mera standing on two feet and raising his arms up into the air. Black Rapid stood on one foot, raised his left arm up and lifted his right arm into a criss-cross motion. Skull Scorpio stood right above them and made flexing motions with his arms.

"Blue Mera"

**(Blue Meramon. Ultimate-level. Flame Digimon. Special Attacks: _Ice Phantom_ & _Cold Flame_)**

"Black Rapid!"

**(Black Rapidmon. Ultimate-level. Cyborg Digimon. Special Attacks: _Golden Triangle_ & _Rapid Fire_)**

"Skull Scorpio!"

**(Skull Scorpiomon. Ultimate-level. Dead Insect Digimon. Special Attacks: _Arachnid Strike_ & _Constriction_)**

"We are Mutalior's Extermination Squad!" the villain trio exclaimed in unison.

"Mutalior? Who…? Ah, who cares who you're affiliated with! Bring it on!" War Greymon challenged the villains.

**(End theme)**

**(Play Metallica's _"From Whom the Bell Tolls"_ plays)**

The trio flew together directly towards War Greymon but War Greymon saw them all coming right at him. He flew right through them and started to fight each of them one by one.

"Get them, War Greymon!" Tai cheered on for his partner. "Sora! You and Kari go check on the others!"

"Right!" they both replied in unison.

Sora and Kari ran over towards their fallen comrades while Biyomon and Gatomon went to aid up Tentomon and Patamon.

War Greymon saw Black Rapid flying right at him. The dark cyborg was close to slamming his head into the mighty mega but War Greymon maneuvered to the side. Skull Scorpio came up from behind War Greymon and went to decapitate him with a blow from his claws. War Greymon quickly ducked under. War Greymon then noticed Blue Mera attempting a flying kick. Blue Mera barely nailed him as War Greymon quickly maneuvered to the side and caught his breathe.

"Wow! Not bad," Black Rapid screamed. "Your speed is excellent but let see you dodge our upcoming attacks! Blue Mera! Skull Scorpio! If you two will demonstrate what we're capable of!"

"My pleasure! We shall avenge the great Burizalor! In the name of the great emperor, prepare to die!" Blue Mera exclaimed angrily and threw a pair of fire blasts out of his hands. "Cold Flame!"

Blue Mera condensed his incoming fire blasts into an icy blue flame and directed it right for War Greymon. As soon as the fiery blast struck War Greymon, the mighty mega managed to swipe through the flame with ease with his armored claws. Skull Scorpio appeared right behind War Greymon and was ready to implement a sneak attack him.

"In the name of Burizalor! Take this!" screeched Skull Scorpio.

Skull Scorpio went to take War Greymon's head off with his claws but the mega warrior easily twists to the side and delivered an elbow into the gut of the skeleton monster. The skeleton monster gasped out as the blow slammed hard into his gut. Black Rapid seized the opportunity by powering up and targeting his arm cannons for War Greymon. He pinpointed and locked directly on the warrior with perfect aim.

"Rapid Fire!" Black Rapid roared as he fired an array of incoming missiles out of his arm cannons.

War Greymon managed to see the incoming missiles and pulled out his Brave Shield in order to deflect the missiles. However, they made a direct hit and managed to push back War Greymon. The missiles immediately plummet into the ground below and explode within a matter of moments.

"Whew that was a close one!" War Greymon sighed in relief.

"Attack now!" Black Rapid declared a second attack on the mega.

Skull Scorpio and Blue Mera reappeared right behind War Greymon. They implement yet another attack on the warrior at once. War Greymon jumped up and delivered a back kick to both of them. War Greymon delivered a knee to the gut of Skull Scorpio but the skeleton arachnid seemed unaffected. He snatched and applied a bear hug on War Greymon.

"I got him now! Steer clear, guys!" Black Rapid shouted out as he formed a black triangle and shot it towards the direction of War Greymon. "GOLDEN TRIANGLE!"

The triangular beam came directly for War Greymon and was coming in rather quickly. The other Digi-Destined watched on in horror as the thought of losing their beloved War Greymon would be catastrophic. However, War Greymon was able to deliver an elbow shot to Skull Scorpio to release himself out of the predicament. Then he delivered an uppercut to Blue Mera. The beam came directly for Blue Mera and he gasped out in horror.

"CRAP!"

As soon as the beam came closer, he bent backwards and allowed the beam to shoot itself across above him. He was close to becoming deleted by his own partner's attack. Blue Mera had already tilted his whole body back and watched the beam fly upwards into the heavens. A sigh of relief came across his face. He looked down towards Black Rapid and angrily shouted out directly.

"Hey! Watch it, man! You almost took off my damn head off!" Blue Mera screamed out.

"Whoa! My scouter is telling me that War Greymon's power level has now increased from 180,000 all the way to 220,000! Unbelievable!" Black Rapid informed his fellow soldiers.

"I can't believe you guys still rely on those crappy scouters! I guess Burizalor's goons couldn't afford to build better devices!" Tai shouted directly at the soldier trio. "You can't just always rely on scouters to get accurate power readings! Piedmon and his pals learned the hard way! Wait till I tell War Greymon to power up into his full maximum form!"

"What! Full maximum power?" Skull Scorpio gasped out. "What are you blabbing about? You're bluffing!

"Apparently not," a dark voice answered.

**(End theme)**

The soldier trio turned around and swiftly levitated back on the ground below. War Greymon followed after them and looked ahead to find a cloaked figure emerge. Tai run up to War Greymon while wondering who this mysterious cloaked individual was.

"Hey, who is this, guy?" Tai wondered. "He doesn't appear to be that much trouble."

"I'm getting a weird ki reading from this guy, Tai. Let's be cautious," War Greymon warned the boy.

"Taichi Kamiya and Agumon, I presume?" the cloaked figure answered.

Upon hearing their names, the duo was shocked to realize how this cloaked figure knew their names. How would someone they have never made contact with know their names? This did not make any sense.

The cloaked figure unveiled his hood and revealed his face. It a draconian face painted with red-black face paint and small spikes protruding around his head. His eyes are yellow with black thin irises. War Greymon stood hid ground and stared directly at the arrival of his creature.

"Taichi Agumon. The two individuals essential in the formation of Omega X. So, you're the one who ended the life of the man I once proudly served. Today, I will make sure you die by my blade!" the dark digimon spoke out.

"Just who are you?" Tai declared.

"Just call me, Sithdramon," the draconian warrior stepped out and revealed a double-edged light saber.

**(Sithdramon. Mega-level. Dark Digimon Digimon. Special Attacks: _Sith Doppelter Schrägstrich_ (_Sith Double Slash_) & _Chaos-Drache-Flamme_ (_Chaos Dragon Flame_).)**

"Um, can I remind you that you've just ripped off Darth Maul of the Sith?" Tai pointed out. "Ok, War Greymon! Take this _Star Wars_ wannabe out!"

"I have to be cautious, Tai. He's hiding some of his power and won't be as easy as these three clowns were."

"All right then. You just watch your back, but don't you lose to this guy!"

"I don't plan to…"

"Ha. That's what you think," Sithdramon calmly replied as he leaped up into mid-air.

Flying up to meet Sithdramon head on, War Greymon prepared his armored claws. They head met head on and bounced off one another. War Greymon pushed his claws forward to slash Sithdramon, which the assassin was able to swiftly dodge. Sithdramon spun his double-edged light saber around and came down to strike War Greymon. War Greymon attempted to protect himself against Sithdramon's assault by dodging the saber slashes. The draconian warrior slashed across with his double-saber and pushed War Greymon back across with an invisible 'force' push. The warrior landed on the ground below and immediately jumped back on his feet to meet Sithdramon head on. Sithdramon levitated down, stepped into a battle stance and kept an eye directly on adversary.

"Whoa! That was a close one, War Greymon!" Tai sighed with relief. "One false move and that thing would have sliced you in half!"

"Luckily, it didn't!" War Greymon said while setting his concentration on Sithdramon.

Just then, the soldier trio and Sithdramon paused for a moment. They looked ahead to find another individual stepping out of darkness of the forest. Tai's eyebrow quirked with concern.

"What's the deal here? Have you guys given up?" Tai asked the villains.

"No, there appears to be someone else here… Behind us!" War Greymon cried out as he picked up on a highly-powered ki signal.

"Oh! Boss! I didn't know you would show up a little earlier!" Blue Mera gasped out.

"We're so glad you would make it, my lord," Black Rapid nodded.

"Oh, you two boys are in trouble in," Skull Scorpio laughed at Tai and War Greymon.

"My lord, I have tested the War Greymon and he is nowhere near your league," Sithdramon bowed to the figure emerging.

Tai turned around and a look of shock came across his face at what he was looking at right before him. It looked as though he was looking directly at a ghost from the past. Yes, his eyes widened and his heart slowed its pace for a minute. The boy felt his mouth dry and his body stiffens in cold fear. War Greymon couldn't believe who he was looking directly at.

It was none other than Mutalior himself, but Tai had no idea of who he is. Tai and War Greymon immediately rushed to the conclusion that Burizalor had risen from the dead to implement his revenge. Mutalior glared directly at both Tai and War Greymon with a malevolent grin.

_"Huh! No way in hell! Burizalor! Impossible!"_ Tai thought as his nightmare had somehow relived.

_"But, wait… There's something different about this one. He doesn't look like Burizalor yet does at the same time. His ki is even a little stronger than Burizalor!"_ War Greymon thought as he examined the villain.

"Ah, we meet at least Taichi and Agumon," Mutalior spoke up while chuckling under his breath.

"How do you… No, you're Burizalor! How did you return to life?" Tai shouted out angrily. "WE KILLED YOU! YOU DIED IN THE DIMENSION!"

"You fool. You believe this is Burizalor. Take a look at his appearance. Does he even look like the tyrant you murdered eight months ago?" asked Sithdramon. "You're speaking directly at his father, Lord Mutalior!"

Upon hearing this stunning revelation, Tai and War Greymon were stunned. Burizalor has a father? So, it appeared that Tai did not truly destroy Burizalor's legacy after all.

"Mutalior? Burizalor's father… Oh god… This can't be…" Tai stuttered. "It can't be…"

"Wrong, Child of Courage. Now you and your friends better prepare yourselves for death!" Mutalior declared as he raised his glowing left fist. "My son's revenge will not go unpunished!"

Finally, Mutalior has revealed himself to Tai and War Greymon. Can they hope to defeat Burizalor's father and his horde of soldiers? Sithdramon has proven to be quite the warrior as he gave War Greymon a challenge. Can the other Digi-Destined arrive in time to save their leader? A war has now been waged in the Digital World…

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Max: Hey, all! This is Max and here to tell you guys about the next act! Mutalior sends his men in to dispatch Tai's friends, but War Greymon is there to save them. War Greymon takes a critical blow from Mutalior, but manages to rescue Tai and his friends.

Keke: With our heroes in hiding, Mutalior sends his men to search them out. Mimi manages to find some time out of her vacation to help her friends but Joe is still stuck taking exams. Can the Digi-Destined of Sincerity make it in time to help her comrades? What about Matt? Can he answer the call?

Max: The situation goes dire for the gang. Only the digi-medicine can help cure War Greymon's injuries!

Keke: The next segment to _Mutalior's Vengeance_ is entitled…

**Mutalior's Extermination Squad Dispatched! The Digi-Destined Call for Aid!**

Max: Don't miss it!

* * *

Looks like a really tough predicament for our heroes in the next chapter. However, it appears Mimi will be the first to answer the call to her friends. Can they make it in time?

Sithdramon… Yeah, I decided to use the Darth Maul character and create my own digimon based off this guy. He'll get some action in this story, especially when Metal Garurumon shows up like he did in the original. I told you this story would be different from my original with the addition of Sithdramon and Mimi actually participating (with the others hopefully taking part in the story).

I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter because I hope to go all the way with this one. Until then, be sure to check back for updates. Peace!


	3. The DigiDestined Call for Aid!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However, Sithdramon, Mutalior and Burizalor belong to me. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, please ask before you use them!_

Hey, all! So far, looking good with updates. One chapter for this story and the comedy chapter for my Pharaohmon Arc have been posted. You guys have plenty of time to read and catch up. I'm glad you guys are taking a liking for my Sithdramon character. With the Star Wars parody in my Pharaohmon fic, I've recently been on the Star Wars binge. I admit it. :P

If you guys haven't heard, Cartoon Network announced that _Evangelion_ will be on Adult Swim. There's no date for the foreseeable future, but this will my first time to see it in its full run. I've only seen the first five episodes. Just wanted to let you guys know beforehand. _Naruto_ will be joining the Toonami lineup on September 10 with the first two episodes being aired and then repeated for two straight hours. Though, it looks like it'll be edited. Hopefully, it won't get butchered like poor _One Piece_. I look forward to Naruto since I've only seen it in its original format.

Anyway, this story has already started to pick up with the last fight. Now it's time for Mutalior to show his stuff here, or at least do some damage. Mimi will make her appearance and be added to the cast. Now, all we have to do is hope Joe and Matt answer the call. ;) Or maybe even Leomon.

Eh… Anyway, big kudos to AnT for finally updating _Digimon Tribute_.

That's enough plug promos… Let's get right back to the nick of things in this fic. Enjoy, act three!

* * *

**(Play Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_)**

…

…

**(End theme)**

…

**Mutalior's Extermination Squad Dispatched! The Digi-Destined Call for Aid!**

…

**Digital World/Primary Sector 197-43**

Tai turned around and a look of shock came across his face at what he was looking at right before him. It looked as though he was looking directly at a ghost from the past. Yes, his eyes widened and his heart slowed its pace for a minute. The boy felt his mouth dry and his body stiffens in cold fear. War Greymon couldn't believe who he was looking directly at.

It was none other than Mutalior himself, but Tai had no idea of who he is. Tai and War Greymon immediately rushed to the conclusion that Burizalor had risen from the dead to implement his revenge. Mutalior glared directly at both Tai and War Greymon with a malevolent grin.

_"Huh! No way in hell! Burizalor! Impossible!"_ Tai thought as his nightmare had somehow relived.

_"But, wait… There's something different about this one. He doesn't look like Burizalor yet does at the same time. His ki is even a little stronger than Burizalor!"_ War Greymon thought as he examined the villain.

"Ah, we meet at least Taichi and Agumon," Mutalior spoke up while chuckling under his breath.

"How do you… No, you're Burizalor! How did you return to life?" Tai shouted out angrily. "WE KILLED YOU! YOU DIED IN THE DIMENSION!"

"You fool. You believe this is Burizalor. Take a look at his appearance. Does he even look like the tyrant you murdered eight months ago?" asked Sithdramon. "You're speaking directly at his father, Lord Mutalior!"

Upon hearing this stunning revelation, Tai and War Greymon were stunned. Burizalor has a father? So, it appeared that Tai did not truly destroy Burizalor's legacy after all.

"Mutalior? Burizalor's father… Oh god… This can't be…" Tai stuttered. "It can't be…"

"Wrong, Child of Courage. Now you and your friends better prepare yourselves for death!" Mutalior declared as he raised his glowing left fist. "My son's revenge will not go unpunished!"

Hearing this threat, Tai stepped into a defense stance with War Greymon loyally standing by his side. They faced off with the evil warlord. War Greymon peered towards Mutalior carefully while sensing his massive ki level. It was dark, menacing and somewhat higher than even Burizalor's. There was no doubt this monster is related to the deceased tyrant.

Suddenly, the cries of Kari caused both Tai and War Greymon to freeze completely in place. This wasn't exactly what they needed. Looking up into the skies, they saw Angewomon descending across with Kari in her arms. Kari waved out towards her brother and hoped to get his attention. There was an important matter with the other Digi-Destined.

"Tai! Over here!" Kari screamed out. "We need you help with the others!"

"NO! KARI! GET AWAY FROM HERE! THIS IS NO SAFE PLACE FOR YOU!" Tai exclaimed out directly towards his sister.

"He's right! It's dangerous here! Angewomon get out of here quickly!" War Greymon shouted.

Upon realizing Angewomon's presence, Mutalior looked up and focused his undivided attention on her. His eyes flared up with energy as if he were preparing to shoot out an energy beam.

"There is no safe place as long as I'm around," Mutalior snorted. "I shall exterminate every one last of you, Chosen scum!"

With that said Mutalior's eyes flared up further, focused into a single beam and shot it up across directly towards Angewomon. The beam aimed directly not just for the angel but also the child she was carrying in her arms. Upon seeing this, War Greymon immediately leaped across and snatched up Tai. Next, he quickly flew up to race against the beam. He managed to beat the beam with his superior speed and phases out in front of Angewomon.

"War Greymon!" Angewomon exclaimed. "Look out!"

"Hang on you guys!" Tai shouted towards his sister and the angel.

However, it was too late. The beam from Mutalior penetrated directly against War Greymon's armored back. In the process, parts of the warrior's armor shattered into pieces. He grabbed a hold of Angewomon while Tai grabbed Kari and held her around his protective arms. They were plummeting towards a nearby rapid river and were close to a waterfall from across the distance. Fortunately, the waterfall wasn't at all high at altitude.

Before landing through the river, War Greymon launched a small ki blast directly for Mutalior. The four individuals fell deep into the river and were carried along across. Mutalior saw the blast coming towards him and stops it by holding out his hand. In the process, he cancelled out the blast and set his sights directly for his escaping prey.

"Sir! They're getting away!" Black Rapid called out to the warlord.

Mutalior turned towards the waterfall and flew across quickly. Then he looked down and created a massive ball of energy. He released it into a form of a ki blast and launched it into the water below. A massive explosion resulted from this attack being implemented. Mutalior looked down and studied the roaring rivers in search for any energy signals in the murky waters below. Then he felt several ki levels from the digimon that he had just attacked. It was obvious that War Greymon and Angewomon escaped with their human partners. Mutalior knew this was true.

_"They've gotten away, but they won't get far. I will hunt them down until I searched every section of this retched forest. I will not rest until their heads are collected!"_ Mutalior thought.

Looking on from a far distance, Sora screamed directly for her loved ones.

"Oh no! Kari! Tai!" Sora exclaimed for the Kamiya siblings.

"They're not dead because I can still feel the power signals of both Agumon and Gatomon," Biyomon reassured her partner.

Mutalior turned to see his four henchmen flying over towards him. They, except Sithdramon, were celebrating and praised their leader's handiwork. Sithdramon remained rather quiet and did not bother even pre-maturely throwing a celebration.

"What a way to finish the job, boss!" Black Rapid laughed.

"Yeah! Now all we have to do is get the rest of them!" Skull Scorpio shouted out in victory. "This world is free of Digi-Destined and a much safer place!" exclaimed Skull Scorpio.

"Let's go celebrate by finding those other weaklings!" suggested Blue Mera.

"They're not dead," the warlord stated bluntly much to everyone's chagrin.

"Huh? Are you saying that they're still alive," the dark cyborg digimon asked curiously.

"Yes. They are still out there. If they were able to survive my death blast, then I think they could survive a little swim," Mutalior replied. "Now, I want you to find them and exterminate them at first sight!"

"Yes sir!" the three minions answered in unison.

As the three soldiers flew off across the landscape to hunt down the Kamiya siblings, Mutalior turned around to face Sithdramon and nodded to him.

"Do you still have the virus with you, Sithdramon?" Mutalior asked the assassin.

"Of course, my lord," Sithdramon replied with a bow. "I have the virus encoded in a chip and it has been implanted in my brain. Those Digi-Destined won't realize that while they are busy with those three, I will be infecting the Digital World with a virus. Then, we'll infect the systems of the human world and spread the 'bug'. The Digital World is in for quite the rude awakening."

"Good. In turn, my son will be avenged once I rid myself of Azulongmon's territory. It's only a matter of time, Sithdramon. The Buriza Empire will have total influence of every sector across the Digital Universe!" Mutalior clenched his right fist and chuckled under his breath.

…

…

Meanwhile, Sora and Biyomon hurried over to where they found TK lying on the ground with Patamon by his side. She kneeled over to the boy and brushed the dirt off of him. Luckily, there were no cuts or scratches on his body. Izzy was already getting to his feet and shaking the cobwebs out of his head. TK looked over to find Patamon in his lap. He picked up his winged partner and held him tightly in his arms while attempting to get him back to his senses.

"Patamon! Oh please, speak up!" TK shook his partner up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine TK," Patamon replied as he opened his eyes and looked up at his partner. "But those creeps have a lot of power in their punch. We better be on the look out for them."

Izzy crawled over to Tentomon and picked up the insect digimon. Tentomon managed to move his head and looked up directly towards his partner. There was a rather, nasty bump formed on the top of the insect's head.

"Ow! Is my head ok?" Tentomon asked while rubbing his throbbing head.

"Well, you do have quite a bump there buddy," Izzy snickered as he rubbed the throbbing bump. "I'll say that you'll probably manage to live."

"Thank goodness! I don't want to be waking up with a splitting headache!" Tentomon flew up despite the nasty bump.

"Say… Where's Tai and Kari?" asked TK while searching his surroundings. "I don't see them anywhere."

"Yeah, where are Gatomon and Agumon?" Patamon wondered. "They were here just a while ago before and after those guys ambushed us."

"They've fallen off that waterfall up ahead after that monster that looked like Burizalor attacked them," Sora explained to the group. "War Greymon and Angewomon managed to go down with them."

"What? Did you say Burizalor? There was a guy who looked like him?" TK asked. "Are you sure it wasn't actually him? I hope not! He's supposed to be dead!"

"It did look like him, but he seemed so different," Sora stated.

"Yeah, I saw everything," nodded Biyomon. "I heard a different name… That guy was definitely not Burizalor."

"And we better go and find them before those creeps do," Tentomon reminded everyone.

_"Could the guy they are referring to be any relation to Burizalor? That monster couldn't have survived the battle with Omega X. It has to be an imposter or what if it is really Burizalor back from the dead,"_ Izzy thought. _"In any case, this is trouble. I'm going to have to contact the others as soon as possible. I'll start with Mimi. Hopefully, she'll answer the call…"_

* * *

**Across Primary Sector 197-43/Forest Regions**

Meanwhile, the three henchmen soared across the forest landscape and searched the perimeters to locate any signs of Tai and Kari. Even their scouters weren't able to pick up any ki levels from either War Greymon or Angewomon. Either they were greatly weakened or de-digivolved back to their rookie forms.

"I'm not getting any readings on my scouter. This piece of crap just doesn't work like it used to," Black Rapid cursed about his scouter device.

"They're probably dead," predicted Skull Scorpio. "Nobody has survived a shot from one Lord Mutalior's death beams and lived to tell about it."

"But he did say that they were still alive. I just don't see how any living digimon could have survived, even if they are mega level," Blue Mera replied to his comrades.

"Well, Lord Mutalior gave us strict orders and we better not disappoint him," Black Rapid reminded his colleagues. _"Though, I wonder why Lord Mutalior hired Sithdramon. What's his purpose in the whole grand scheme? Lord Mutalior thinks very highly of him. He certainly did present a challenge to that boy's War Greymon. This has gotten much more interesting than I had previously thought."_

The trio all nodded in agreement and continued on their search across the heavens of the digital world in search of the two Kamiya siblings along with their digimon partners. However, there was so much forest space that even their scouters would have a little trouble in locating their exact ki levels. Time wasn't exactly what they had, especially with Mutalior awaiting.

* * *

**Deep Within the Vast Primary Forest Region/Sector 197-50**

Elsewhere, Kari, Gatomon and Tai started to pull in War Greymon from out of the river and onto shore. They all gasped when they noticed War Greymon's armored back completely shattered and a deep wound through the flesh of his back. Blood was slowly emerging out of the gaping hole. Fortunately, the beam did not pierce through his chest or anywhere near his digital heart. He was managing to hang onto his life intact. Also noticeable was a puff of smoke steaming out of his back and wound. War Greymon's condition was immediately taking a turn for the worse.

"Kari! We better get War Greymon somewhere safe so that he can heal his injuries!" Tai instructed his sister while worrying over his partner's condition.

"Right!" Kari replied and nodded to her brother's demands.

Kari and Gatomon scurried off into the forest to find a hiding spot for them to hide War Greymon and help him recover from his rather fatal wounds.

"It's alright, War Greymon. You're going to be just fine. Just hang in there," Tai reassured his injured partner.

"Tai! I found something! There's a cave just nearby!" Kari called out from out of the forest.

"Good! Now come back here and help me get War Greymon on his feet! There's no telling when those guys will come back around here again!" Tai shouted out. "Let's make this fast!"

"You got it! We're coming!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Good. Now, we'll get you some rest and hopefully the others will find us. Man, this isn't exactly the reunion I had hoped for," Tai sighed deeply. _"Burizalor has a father…? Geez, his family sure has a vendetta against me. Well, I beat Burizalor and I'll for sure kick his daddy's butt! But, I just hope I can control our fused form. War Greymon, it all depends on how healthy you can be to fight against that monster. I'm counting on you, buddy."_

* * *

**Earth/Maui, Hawaii/Kaanapali Beach Resort/7:30 P.M.**

The beautiful and exotic Hawaiian beaches were teeming with massive human activity and powerful waves crashing against the sand beaches. The sun across the horizon was already starting to set and disappear. The skies were a mixture of blue, pink, purple and red.

While there were many people gathering around for a massive beach party, others decided to call it a day and take it easy in a hotel away from the activities. One of them was the Digi-Destined of Sincerity, Mimi Tachikawa. She was wearing a pink bathing suit with a matching color towel wrapped around her waist. On top of her head was a large tan sun hat shaped like that of a cowboy's. Her long strawberry-blonde hair was tied up into a bun underneath her hat, but she let some of her long hair down. She carried a basket with her and inside this large basket was her plant digimon partner, Palmon.

"What a day," Mimi let out a sigh. "I sure could use some rest. My feet are killing me."

"The water wasn't so bad but too salty for my roots if you ask me," Palmon poked her head out of the basket.

"Palmon, you need to stay hidden with these people around. I don't want them coming onto me and asking me a bunch of questions I'm in no mood to answer," Mimi covered Palmon with a sheet.

"I must say, you got a pretty good tan there, Mimi," Palmon complimented her friend's tan.

"Oh… Why thanks. I use the best sun tan lotion my parents could buy and it works, too. See? No sun burn marks! I feel so happy! I would hate to go back home with burns," Mimi smiled while displaying her well-tanned body.

"Wow, I wonder if it will do wonders for me?" Palmon wondered. "Probably not, since I'm a plant and all."

"We can give it a try tomorrow when we go back out again. Oh wait… I promised momma and poppa I'd be going with them to the amusement park. We can do it before we go out with my parents," Mimi suggested. "Like early in the morning… What do you think?"

"As long as you don't sleep in…"

"I'll be sure to set the alarm clock on."

_"Knowing you… You'll still be sleeping in…"_

Suddenly, Mimi's side started to vibrate and she took notice of her digivice going off. Palmon was quick to point this out and took the digivice off of Mimi.

"Hey! What are you doing, Palmon? That's mine!" Mimi kneeled over to snatch her digivice back.

"Hold on. It looks like an emergency if your digivice is going off," Palmon read the beeping digivice.

"Really? You think the others are in trouble?"

"I don't think. If the digivice goes off, there's obviously a problem. Izzy and the others probably need our help with something. We're going to have to go back to the Digital World."

"But, how? I thought you said all gateways were closed off once we were returned home."

"Gennai might allow only one passageway to the Digital World. I guess…" Palmon shrugged. "Beats me…"

_"Mimi! Palmon! Can you hear me?"_ the voice of Izzy calls out through a radio transmission.

For a minute, both stopped dead cold and quickly became familiarized with this voice. Mimi was quick to realize that it was none other than the computer whiz himself. But he was speaking through her digivice.

"How is that even… possible?" Mimi snatched her digivice from Palmon. "Izzy? Is that you?"

_"Mimi! Can you hear me?"_

"Loud and clear, Izzy. How are you? Is everyone all right?"

_"We have ourselves a big problem as it is… A new enemy has attacked us and has sent men to find the others!"_

"A new enemy? I heard you guys were going to see Tai. I was actually going to meet with you guys, but I have no access to the Digital World," Mimi replied. "I'm stuck here."

"She's right. We want to help you guys, but what can we do?"

_"There should be a computer at where you two are staying. Are you at a hotel by any chance?"_

"Well… Yeah, but the only the staff people have any access to on…"

"I recall an internet café in this place," Palmon replied. "Yeah, remember there was one near the front counter where we signed in?"

"Ah! I remember now!" Mimi slapped herself across the forehead. "But… What I can't with a whole lot of people in one room. I would need to be alone."

_"You'll just have to think of something to clear the internet café room out, Mimi. We'll be waiting for you,"_ Izzy stated. _"When you gain access, put your digivice against the screen and the doorway should open up for you to meet us. Good luck, you two."_

With that said, the transmission from Izzy was abruptly cut off. Mimi and Palmon were left to handle this problem on their own. According to what Izzy said, they were to gain access to a computer, use the digivice, press it against the screen and be transported to the Digital World. Sounded easy, didn't it? Not for Mimi.

"How am I going to get all of those people out of the internet café?" Mimi wondered. "Ah, I can tell them about free sake on the house!"

"You really think anyone is going to believe that?"

"Sure! Just follow my lead!" Mimi picked up Palmon and ran down through the front entrance.

She stopped to find the internet café completely crowded with a large crowd of people. This wasn't what she needed especially when her friends need her the most. Just then, she noticed a mega phone sitting on a desk and snatched it up before anyone could notice. Taking a deep breath, Mimi shouted out through the mega phone.

"HEY, YOU GUYS! FREE SAKE ON THE HOUSE! COME GET YOURS AT OUR LITTLE BEACH PARTY! GET THEM WHILE LAST!"

As soon as they heard the 'announcement' from Mimi, the crowd in the internet café jumped out of their chairs and scurried out rapidly. With the large crowd departing, this gave Mimi and Palmon time to enter the café. They sat down on a chair and logged into the internet on one computer.

"All right, I'm here. Now, I have to press my digivice against the screen," Mimi reminded herself and put the digivice against the screen.

"Go for it, Mimi!"

Nodding her head, Mimi pulled out her digivice and pressed it towards the computer screen. It took a few moments to register, but then the screen emitted a powerful ray of white light. Mimi gasped as her digivice trembled and released a green beam through the screen and opened up a portal. She had finally gained access into the Digital World. This is exactly what she needed to help her friends on the other side.

"Yes! We've gained access, Palmon! Now, what?" Mimi asked.

"We hang on tight! Here we go!" Palmon grabbed onto Mimi's hand.

"Hang on for- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Before she could even manage to scream out, Mimi was sucked through the screen with Palmon. They were now immediately being transported through and into the Digital World. As they both were gone from sight, a random blonde-haired teenage girl came walking in with a puzzled look.

"Um, what's this I hear about free sake?" the girl wondered while looking inside the café. "Um, anyone? Hello?"

* * *

**Digital World/Primary Sector 197-43**

Emerging out through the same television, Mimi and Palmon were piled on top of one another. They got off each other and dusted themselves. It has been eight months since either one of them returned to the Digital World. For Palmon, it was home sweet home. But for Mimi, there were plenty of good but bad memories. That included having to become involved in the whole Burizalor conflict.

"The Digital World… I never thought we'd be back here again," Mimi searched her surroundings. "It's as beautiful as ever… Though, I can't shake off those bad memories…"

"I can't say I blame you, but I'm glad to be back home… for a while at least. We should wait here in case Izzy and the others come looking for us."

"Hmmm…" Mimi examined the forest until she caught glimpse of familiar figures passing by. "Huh?"

The individuals she had caught glimpse of were Izzy, TK and Sora. Her eyes widened and lit with happiness. She had found her friends passing by. She rushed across and cried out to get their attention.

"HEY, GUYS!" Mimi cried out. "OVER HERE! IT'S ME!"

"Look, guys! It's Mimi! She and Palmon managed to get into the Digital World!" TK pointed out across.

"Palmon! Mimi! We're so glad to see you again!" Patamon smiled as he flew around them.

"You, guys! You have no idea how much I've missed you!" Mimi giggled as she ran up and hugged every one of her friends.

"Um, you just left about a week ago," Sora reminded her. "How's your vacation been?"

"Great! Tomorrow I'm going to the amusement park with my family! It's going to be a blast!" Mimi smiled proudly. "Right, Palmon?"

"Yeah, but we're here on important business. Izzy, you wanted to tell us something about a new enemy? Who could possibly threaten the Digital World with that creep Burizalor gone?" Palmon asked.

"His father…" Izzy replied rather bluntly.

"His WHAT!" Mimi and Palmon exclaimed out in unison.

"You heard him right. Burizalor's father just showed up with a group of his own flunkies," Biyomon answered.

"Yeah. Now Tai, Kari, Agumon and Gatomon have gone missing. We think they're safe, but that guy's men are on the hunt for them," TK sighed.

"This is terrible! Just when I thought there wouldn't be anymore baddies after Burizalor. Ok, I'm in you guys," Mimi stated. "Anything Palmon and I can do to help. Shouldn't we contact Joe and Matt about this, too?"

"Joe's currently taking a test, but I assume he should be finished by now. We can contact him in a minute," Izzy responded. "Matt won't answer any of our messages. I assume he'll show up when the opportunity presents itself. I'm rather surprised since Tai is back for a whole day."

"He'll be here. Just you wait and see," TK assured everyone in the group.

"Let's hope so, because his digimon is second strongest besides War Greymon. Plus, we're not even sure when Leomon will show up to give us a helping hand," Sora said. _"Oh, Tai. Kari. I hope you two are just fine out there. Hang on. We're on our way to find you guys."_

"Can't say but point out that you're still in your bathing suit, Mimi," Tentomon pointed out to the girl's clothing.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I just got back from getting a tan! How do I look?" Mimi smiled and posed out for the group. "Not bad, eh?"

"Yeah, maybe you ought to tell me what sun tan lotion you see," Sora nodded. "I keep getting sun burned myself…"

"Sure, my parents prescribe only the best and most effective lotion," Mimi winked to her female friend.

"Come on, guys. We should get started on our search a little more before attempt to contact Joe or Matt," Izzy suggested as he led the group through the forest ahead.

Moments later, Izzy, Sora Mimi, TK and their digimon partners found themselves in a river-walk alongside the ruins of the once great forest. The damage was done just a while ago and they felt that their comrades could have been killed as a result. There was devastation and burnt rubble buried across the landscape. It looked as though a war zone had broken out. The digimon knew that there was some type of disturbance when they felt an enormous amount of energy being used

"Looks like Mutalior's men were just here," Izzy said as he gasped in shock at the devastated area. "And from the looks of it, I don't think anybody could have survived this."

"This is just terrible," Mimi frowned. "How could anyone have the stomach to do such a horrible thing?"

"Are you saying that Tai and Kari were in this forest?" TK exclaimed. "No, I refuse to believe that!"

"Now let's not jump into conclusions just yet. They could still be out there somewhere and they're probably still looking for us," Sora reminded everyone. "Trust me. I don't think those two could have been foolish enough to walk through this line of fire."

"True, but what if they were," TK sighed.

"Don't be like that, TK. They're just fine. I just know they are," Palmon pat the boy on his back.

"No. I can definitely sense several energy signals just nearby and it's not from those goons either," Patamon stated while flying ahead. "Follow me everyone!"

"He's right. I can sense some very positive readings over on the other side of the ruined forests," Biyomon responded as she fluttered up to follow Patamon.

"But we better keep our power levels suppressed before those foot soldiers find us first," Tentomon nodded.

"Right, we better get a move on now before we lose them," Izzy replied as he started walking off to follow Patamon. "Hang on, Patamon! Wait for us!"

The four children and their digimon comrades all nodded to each other and moved on out towards the ruined forests. But they had to keep themselves concealed and very well hidden if they don't want to be caught by one of the three foot soldiers and their scouters.

…

…

Meanwhile, just several miles off from the devastated landscape, the soldier trio was snickering amongst themselves over their accomplishment. They wasted practically nearly every inch of the great forest on their search for the escapee children. To them, it seemed to be another mission accomplished.

"Wow! Look at this destruction. I just love doing that. I hope we get to blow up more retched forests like these!" Blue Mera laughed heartily.

"Maybe we can if you don't stop begging us to destroying these forests. Plus I didn't see those brats anywhere," Skull Scorpio looked down around the devastated landscape.

"Then I say we move out and tell Lord Mutalior the good news then…"

Suddenly a voice interrupted Black Rapid immediately and the three foot soldiers looked up to see none other than Mutalior and Sithdramon. The warlord's face was crossed with a stern chagrin. Obviously, he knew how resourceful the Digi-Destined were according to reports he has received from espionage.

"They're not dead. I can still sense their digimon's presences. You know to be honest; I would rather have blown this worthless dimension away if I wanted to, in order to end this little errand quickly. But I think I'm rather having fun with this. Those children think that they can cut and run on my watch. I won't leave this planet until those rug rats are corpses! I want to see bodies not incinerated ashes! Continue your search and let me know when you find them! I think I'll have the pleasure in killing them myself, including the one who murdered my son! Understood?"

"Yes sir!" the trio exclaimed out to their lord's demands.

_"You know what to do with the virus, Sithdramon,"_ Mutalior motioned towards Sithdramon and communicated with him telepathically.

_"Leave it to me, sire."_

Now with Mimi rejoining the Digi-Destined, they start their search for Tai and Kari across the Digital World. War Greymon has been greatly injured, but Mutalior's men are once again on the hunt. Just what virus has been implanted in Sithdramon? What destruction lurks in the horizon when this virus goes off? Mutalior is hell bent on finishing off the Digi-Destined and turning Azulongmon's Digital World into a gravesite. Hurry up and recover, War Greymon!

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Max: Yo, it's me once again to give you the scoop for the next act! With Burizalor's goons on the loose, Izzy and the others find the cavern where Tai and Kari are hidden.

Keke: Fortunately, Joe has received the message and is on his way over!

Max: With Joe bringing medicine, Sora and Tai share a few moments together while keeping an eye on War Greymon.

Tai: Sora… I…

Sora: What is it, Tai? Are you all right?

Max: Yes! My parents are seeing eye to eye! I'm not sure if this will lead up to any romance, because they're still kids.

Keke: Give it time, Max. Just give them time.

Max: Oh, but what's this? Sithdramon has now begun to implant this virus to destroy both the Digital World and screw up the real world's technology? ACK! That means a nuclear missile is going to be launched towards Tokyo! Sithdramon is aiming to destroy the Digi-Destined's home city!

Keke: Not good! Hurry up, guys! You have trouble! The fourth act of _Mutalior's Vengeance_ is entitled…

**Tai and Sora Share Their First Moment Together! Sithdramon's Aim: A Nuclear Disaster!"**

Max: You surely don't want to miss this!

* * *

That's right. The next chapter will be a slight Taiora chapter, but now they've got worry about the possibility of nuclear warheads being launched across earth thanks to Mutalior's virus. Talk about intertwining with current global issues we have with possible nuclear warfare. It's a scary thought…

Ok, enough of that. I hope you guys enjoyed seeing Mimi in this chapter. Now, we'll see Joe and hopefully, Matt. Well for those who read my original story, you probably know where this will lead up. But there will be a different twist to the end of this story.

Before I go, I want to send my prayers and condolences to the people in London. If you guys have watched or read reports, you know what I'm referring to.

Until then, be sure to check back for reviews! Peace!


	4. Tai and Sora Share Their First Moment

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However, Sithdramon, Mutalior and Burizalor belong to me. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, please ask before you use them!_

Hello everyone… Normally I would begin on a happy note, but today I'm rather in a depressive mood.

I'm sad to report that fellow fic author, Mega Anime Pharaohmon series/D-Fusion series contributor, loyal reviewer, big anime fan, and good friend, _Youkai Youko_, has died as of this past Friday on July 8th in a terrible accident. I found this out Sunday night a few days laterand it struck me hard. She was a great friend, helped contribute ideas and allowed me to use such wonderful characters as Inumon, Himura, Yui, Athenamon, Basilikmon, Nemesis, etc. Now, she is gone but she is in a much better place.

If you will, send your condolences to her, her family and_ Belletiger_. _Belletiger_, another contributor to this series, is Youko's cousin. From now on, she will help me continue on through this series and the upcoming sequel. Thanks again, Belle. I appreciate it and Youko would be very grateful if we continue this story. She would want every one of us to see this story end on a good note.

You always have a special place in my heart, Youko. Thank you for the memories.

I apologize for not getting the fourth act to you as soon as possible. I've secretly been at work on finishing up the next three epic chapters of my Pharaohmon series. Hopefully, those will make up for my absence for those who read that series.

_Dragonball Z_ Un-cut is looking good on US Cartoon Network now. We're already getting close to the epic Goku vs. Vegeta battle, which takes place I assume next week. This week belongs to Nappa.

Sadly, it looks like _Naruto_ will be Y-7 instead of TV-PG, but there's always a good chance for a couple TV-PG episodes down the road. Nonetheless, I'm very confident this show will get a much better treatment than 4Kids have given _One Piece_

In other news, _Fullmetal Alchemist_ will premiere new episodes starting sometime in August on Adult Swim. I'm looking forward to that.

I really wish I didn't abandon this fic, but I have NOT lost interest in this particular movie. I want to get this done, too. So, without further delay, let's get on with the program and on with the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

**(Play Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_)**

…

…

**(End theme)**

…

**Tai and Sora Share Their First Moment Together! Sithdramon's Aim: A Nuclear Disaster!**

…

**Within Primary Forest Region/Sector 197-50**

It had been several minutes since Tai, Kari, Gatomon and War Greymon had gotten away from the squadron of Mutalior. The villains were still on their search patrol for the two Digi-Destined, especially the one inheriting courage. Sometimes, even Tai wondered why he had to be the one to become the legendary warrior to rid the Digital World of darkness. Now, villains from across the Digital Universe were out gunning for him.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Tai kneeled down against the cavern wall and kicked a rock away from him. Kari was sitting on the other corner with Gatomon in her lap. The digital kitty purred from every stroke her partner was giving her. It soothed and relaxed Gatomon enough for Kari to fall asleep comfortably. However, she couldn't let herself fall asleep with Mutalior's team out on search patrol.

War Greymon was lying on the ground away from the children with his back badly burned from Mutalior's Death Beam. The mega digimon was even lucky to be alive, since any normal mega-level digimon would have been killed, but, not Tai's partner. His will alone was enough to sustain his life and keep him going to protect his loved ones.

"Tai… Is War Greymon going to be all right?" Kari asked her brother with worry. "He did take that shot to the back and…"

"Don't say stuff like that, Kari. War Greymon's going to make it. He just needs time to recuperate and we can go out to find some healing herbs. You said Gatomon knows about some herbs that heals bad injuries."

"Yeah, but those guys are going to demolish the whole forest if we don't do something quick," Kari sighed. "Then, there won't be any herbs to collect."

"Then, we'll just have to go to another forest and hope there is some healing herbs there, too," Tai stated as he got up. "Those guys can't find us as long as he remains hidden."

"But, they have scouters, too, Tai."

"Well, you sure are one to give support, Kari," Tai snorted as he stood at the cave's entrance.

"I'm only telling how it is, Tai. There's nothing we can do now with War Greymon badly hurt. You two can't do a digital fusion if one of you is badly hurt."

"But, that guy… He said he was Burizalor's father. If he's anything like his bastard son, he'll find no excuse to want to destroy the Digital World. I have to do everything I can to stop him once I find War Greymon those healing herbs!"

"Tai…"

"Kari, I want you to stay here with Gatomon and don't leave until I get back!" Tai instructed his little sister.

Before Tai had a chance to move out of cave, a hand grabbed him by his arm. Tai stopped and turned to find Kari holding onto him. He did not know what to make of this but he knew he couldn't leave his sister behind with maniacs hunting for them. He would rather die than see his own sibling becoming another warranted kill for space thugs.

"Tai… You don't always have to do everything on your own. Listen, you're not alone in this. I'm here with you to help you out in any way possible. We've been separated for months and today I was thrilled to be with you, big brother."

"Hikari, I…"

"Please, don't say another word, Tai. Let's go find that healing herb together," Kari whispered. "We're together on this. Right, Gatomon?"

Emerging out of the cave and yawning, Gatomon nodded her head, "That's right. You may not want to admit it, Tai, but Kari has become more independent while you've been gone. I think you should for one be proud of her."

"Is this true, Kari?"

"I cook my own breakfast; even I sometimes screw up on making pancakes. They get burnt," Kari giggled as she thumped herself on her head.

"Oh, you're still having trouble making pancakes?" Tai rolled his eyes and smiled. "Wait until I come back full time. I'll teach you how to make omelets."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you teach me how to cook," Kari took her brother's hand.

Tai smiled down at his sister, who has now slowly been evolving into a more independent individual. Though, there is still a whole lot for Kari to learn as her life progresses onward. Tai would be there to help correct her mistakes and lead her down the right path in life.

Just then, as the Kamiya siblings moved ahead, they stopped to hear the cries of familiar voices. It belonged to children their age. Yes, Tai and Kari were familiar with these voices and raced across the landscape to become greeted by their fellow Digi-Destined. Sora, TK, Izzy and Mimi were seen racing from across the distance with their digimon partners tagging along.

"Tai! Kari! We're so glad you two are all right!" Sora called out to her friends.

"Sora! Ha, I knew you, Izzy and TK would find us!" Tai laughed as he ran towards his friends.

"Thank goodness you're safe, Kari!" TK jumped across and hugged Kari tightly.

"Well, I did have Gatomon and War Greymon with me," Kari returned a hug to the boy. "But, War Greymon is badly hurt. We have to get him some healing herbs."

"Healing herbs…? This place is a mess!" Mimi looked around the landscape. "We're not going to find any healing herbs here. That's for sure."

"Mimi has a point. We're going to have to relocate to another area," Izzy nodded in agreement.

"I know just the place. It's into the forest where he had just left," Tentomon spoke up.

"Um, good idea and then we can get captured," Palmon reminded Tentomon. "You even said those guys were going to be flying across on patrol with their scouters. If they track us, we're goners!"

"D'oh! I can't believe I forgot all about those blasted things!" Tentomon realized what he had just said. "You're right about the scouters, but we can be very quiet."

"You mean quiet like mice?" Patamon asked the insect digimon.

"It's fine. We can stay in this cave," Izzy pointed towards the cavern. "Besides, we couldn't exactly move War Greymon in his condition. I think it all comes down to me contacting Joe."

"But, I thought he was still taking an exam right now," Sora asked curiously. "We shouldn't have to interrupt him…"

"With all of our lives at stake here!" Tentomon exclaimed out.

"I'm sorry our reunion had to turn out to be one big disaster," Tai apologized to his friends. "I know you guys wanted to come down to see me and it's great, but I'm putting you all in danger again."

"Tai, don't blame yourself. We were all thrilled when Azulongmon informed us you were coming back for a whole day," Izzy approached his best friend and pat his shoulder. "Besides, everything hasn't been the same without you, pal."

"Soccer's been getting boring without you," Sora said. "The new season is getting set to start. Without you, the team could end up breaking apart. You always manage to keep everything pieced together when you lead the team."

"I must be missing out on a lot, you guys. I only wish I could have gone back with you after Azulongmon and the Holy Beasts saved me from that imploding dimension. I mean… I thought everything would be just fine after the whole Burizalor mess."

"Well, it's going to get dark pretty soon, guys. I suggest we get back to the cave just in case those creeps come back here to patrol," Gatomon suggested to everyone.

"Gatomon's right, Tai. We'll talk about this more in the cave," Sora led Tai directly towards the cave. "I can tell you everything over the last eight months or so."

"This should give me enough time to contact Joe. He should be finished with this exam by now," Izzy stated. "We can have him bring medicine from the real world to help War Greymon with his injuries."

"Later, if things go well, you and I could go fetch some healing herbs, Mimi," Palmon said to her partner. "Trust me. Since I'm a plant myself, I know what's useful to make out of medicine."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Mimi agreed.

With that said the Digi-Destined agreed to take refuge in the cavern and settle while Mutalior's team is no longer close within the area. This would give Izzy time to contact Joe and hopefully Matt. Plus, this allows the other Digi-Destined to fill in on everything that has taken place for the last eight months or so to Tai. He was anxious to know how they and their families have been. If everything goes well without any trouble in the horizon, Mimi and Palmon would go out into the forest to find some healing herbs.

"You guys are going to have to fill me in on everything," Tai informed everyone.

"Tai, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with you. I need to tell you something in private," Sora said to her best friend.

"Sure, Sora, you can tell me. Whatever you need to tell me, I'll all ears," Tai smiled to the red-haired tomboy.

"Gee, I wonder what they're going to talk about?" TK whispered to Kari.

The young Kamiya simply shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure either. Maybe Sora needs to get some things off her chest?"

Mimi took notice of the childrens' naivety and giggled to herself. Mimi knew the 'talk' wasn't going to be anything romantic of the sort, but she had a feeling the two will end up expressing their feelings to one another. Most likely not through a kiss, but a hug at the most.

_"Isn't this sweet,"_ Mimi said in thought. _"But I have to wonder what Sora is going to tell Tai. They've been friends longer than I've known either of them. Sora has never shown interest in any boys her age, but she always had a thing for Tai. Well, there's still a whole of things I still have to understand when it comes to love."_

"Um, Mimi? Are you all right?" Palmon tilted her head to one side and wondered what was operating in her partner's unpredictable mind. "Digiworld to Mimi, hello!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that, Palmon," Mimi returned back to reality. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing but you were zoned out there for a minute. I was going to say that everyone else was inside the cave," the plant digimon pointed towards the occupied cavern.

"Oh! Hey, why didn't you guys tell me you were going inside!" Mimi exclaimed as she raced towards the cave.

"Wait for me!" Palmon called out and kept pace with her human partner.

As Palmon and Mimi entered the cavern, they found the team already becoming occupied and settling inside. Izzy was working on his laptop and attempting to contact Joe through his Digivice. Tentomon sat beside Izzy to guide the whiz child through the digital map to locate the whereabouts of Mutalior's men and further analyze their use of scouter devices. Kari, TK, Patmaon and Gatomon were having a conversation amongst themselves. Tai was kneeling beside War Greymon, who was resting at the moment. Sora stood beside Tai with Biyomon resting at a corner.

"C'mon, Tai, let's go and talk," Sora helped Tai to his feet.

"Sure," the goggle boy nodded in reply.

The two walked down further into the cavern to reach the other side. This led them towards the outside where a lush forest and a beautiful natural water fountain stood. Tai and Sora were astonished by this gorgeous site. They never would have thought that they would see a fountain structure of this sort outside a cavern.

"It's so beautiful," Sora smiled as she kneeled over to touch the water.

"You might not want to do that. The Holy Beasts would always tell me that certain sections of nature should be left untainted by human or outside hands. It'd be a waste to taint pure water," Tai stopped her as his hand touched hers.

The redhead couldn't believe what she had just heard from her friend. Has he truly grown and matured since becoming Omega X? One has to wonder if this was the side effects after having been exposed to merging with Agumon and becoming the legendary warrior.

"Tai… You've grown up since the last time we meet. Normally, you wouldn't even say stuff like that," Sora sat up and felt warm being touched by Tai's hands.

"Heh, well… Being given lectures from four elders can really do that to a guy, even me," Tai chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I've matured but I just haven't noticed yet. Only you brought that up."

"I guess you're right, but you just seem so mature and understanding of the environment around you."

Sitting down near the fountain, Tai laid back with his arms behind his head. The redhead sat next to him with a warm smile across her face. She was very much glad to be around Tai after having been separated from her best friend for the last eight months. There was no one else she would look to when expressing her feelings, with the exception of her mother and Biyomon.

"So, what is it you need to tell me, Sora?" Tai asked his longtime friend curiously. "How's your relationship with your mom so far?"

"We've been getting closer since we had our adventure in the Digital World. Biyomon was a real helping hand in getting myself and my mother closer. I guess you could say I'm happier now than I was before we left the Digital World. Now, we see eye to eye and even spend more time together."

"That's good to know, Sora. I'm glad everything is working out well between you and your mom," Tai smiled as he looked towards Sora. "And Biyomon? She looks well."

"She's a welcome addition to the family. Though, I still have some problems with my dad. You see, I haven't seen him often because of his work in Kyoto."

"Oh, what does he work at?"

"He's a university professor at Kyoto University," Sora replied to the goggle head as venom was slightly heard from her voice in spite. "I'm still upset he hasn't seen me and mom often. He does write to us, but to me… That's not enough. I just wish he could see us from time to time."

"He must sound like a busy guy, Sora."

"But, he could have at least visited us and checked on how I was doing," Sora clenched her fists.

"But you have to understand that he's working to support you and your mother," Tai reminded Sora but then realized a few tears dripping down from Sora's eyes. "Sora…? What's wrong? There's something you're not telling me. Why don't you just go ahead and say it?"

"…"

There was silence from the girl until Tai gently grabbed her hand and calmly soothed it. The redhead looked directly into Tai's eyes and somehow knew he would understand the problems she was going through. After all, she did tell him about her problems with the Crest of Love. She could depend on him.

"It's okay, Sora. Go, ahead. I'm all ears. You don't have to hide your problems anymore. I'm here. I know I haven't been around for the last eight months, but the least you could do is tell me."

Sora was hesitant but she no longer restrained herself from speaking to her dear friend.

"Okay, Tai… Are ready for what I have to say?"

"You know I am. Just speak now or forever hold your peace, Sora."

"All right… You see…"

The goggle head nodded and waited for Sora to speak what she had stored in her mind. This was her chance to tell him about her life for the past eight months. It was obvious something had occurred that Sora did not want to tell Tai. She finally spoke out and revealed her persisting problems since Tai's disappearance in the Digital World.

"You know our friend Karin Osaka?" Sora reminded Tai as if they had known this girl.

"From our P.E. class and soccer team? Our friend, Karin?"

"Yes… Just a month ago, she died in a car accident when she was leaving from Okinawa visiting family. Her parents' car had turned away when a pile of rocks came rolling off a side mountain. As they turned, they slammed hard against one of those metal guardrails on the road. One of the rocks came tumbling across and it smashed towards the end of the car right where Karin was sitting at. Her parents only received concussions, but Karin died from the rock crushing the end of the car. She died… from right there."

As soon as she said this, Sora pressed herself against Tai and poured her eyes out with tears. This Karin girl appeared to be a very close friend since they also played on the same co-ed soccer team. Tai couldn't believe this news and held Sora tightly while patting her back gently.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing… Karin? Our sweet little Karin? She's gone and to think I never came back to see her. She would have been thrilled to see me again. The last time I ever talked to her was several days before leaving summer camp. I remember telling us that she would be leaving to Germany for vacation. Everything just happens so fast… Sora, I'm sorry… I really am."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I wish I could have been there to attend her funeral. I wanted to give my final respects to her. If only I hadn't stayed in training with Azulongmon!" Tai slammed his fists down on the ledge he was sitting on.

"There was nothing you could have done, Tai. You didn't know and it was a shock to all of us," Sora reminded him. "Besides, you always have the chance to give her your prayers."

"I… I… You're right, Sora. I didn't know why I overreacted there for a second," Tai nodded as he wiped the tears from his forehead.

The goggle head pictured a shorter girl than Sora. Her hair was shoulder-length, brown and wavy. The color of her eyes were heavenly blue with delicate white skin and the cutest, most innocent smile a girl her age could put on. Everywhere she went, she brought smiles and warmth to people's hearts, at least those she was friends with. She also was known for her great soccer skills, which surprised many people. Nobody would have thought a cute, girly girl would end up as one of the district's greatest junior soccer players. It was her that taught Sora what there was to know about the game. This was the full description of Karin Osaka. As opposed to Sora's tomboyish lifestyle, Karin was a 'girly girl' but not as much as when compared to Mimi.

However, despite these great attributes, she had grown up living on the streets with her family and no friends to play with. Before her father became a great success in a toy company, Karin grew up on the streets and developed a liking for soccer. Without soccer, she wouldn't have gained any friends to play with. She could easily win over many new friends with her mad soccer skills, but it wasn't until elementary when she became truly happy. That is where she met Tai and Sora. It was through Karin that Tai and Sora became truly interested in soccer, especially Tai. Besides Tai, Karin became one of Sora's true friends. It was Karin who taught Sora what there was know about soccer and trained her through the use of well thought strategies. On their tenth birthdays, Sora and Karin went to Mt. Fuji with their families. They took numerous pictures together, including one beautiful picture of them standing out across from Mt. Fuji standing at the distance.

It was then that Sora pulled out this same picture and showed it to Tai. The goggle boy remembered this picture and always smiled when he saw the warm smiles on their faces. Sora truly had a place in her heart for Karin Osaka. Karin was also a very welcome addition to the Kamiya household. Even Kari loved her. The girl was like another sister he never had. He noticed Sora covering her face and pouring out tears. Tai placed an arm around Sora and hugged her to soothe her pain. It was their greatest loss, but Karin would always have a special place in their hearts. Tai felt truly guilty for never returning.

"She'll always have a place in our hearts, Sora. Don't you forget that," Tai pat Sora on the back softly. "I wish I could have been there, but I will give her a prayer, Sora. Just make sure that you're going to continue playing soccer for another season to honor her good name."

"I've already discussed it with my mother. I'll be playing soccer for a final season to honor Karin. She agreed with me and would allow me to play this final season before I start working at the flower shop with her."

"That's great, Sora. I'm so glad. I just wish I could be there."

"Don't worry, because I know you'll be cheering me on from the Digital World," Sora wiped her tears away.

"Just make sure and win if you're going to honor her, Sora."

"You seem to forget what Karin would always tell us. In the game of soccer, it isn't about a win or loss. It's about giving it your all and having fun. She never cared losses or wins."

"Even though, we three were always the ones carrying the whole soccer team," Tai looked back at the memories.

"Yeah…"

Before they realized it, their hands were firmly grasped around one another. Tai and Sora looked down as they felt each other's warm hands. They immediately pushed away and blushed slightly across their faces. Sora couldn't help but giggle quietly. Turning around, Tai looked directly into Sora's eyes. It was because through Karin that they ended up as best friends. Now, the setting seemed to be right. The mood was calm and peaceful. The Digi-Destined of Courage and Love leaned closer to one another. Their eyes met directly with one another. They pressed closer and closer. Until…

Tai and Sora bumped heads against one another. They winced in pain and held their throbbing heads. Rather than yell at one another, they shared a laugh.

"Wow, Tai! You sure do have a hard head!" Sora held her throbbing head and laughed.

"And that helmet of yours nearly gave me a concussion!" Tai yelled in a playful manner.

As the two shared a heartfelt laugh, Izzy came walking through the cavern exit and cleared his throat. The two friends turned to notice Izzy standing out and pointing back to the caverns.

"I have wonderful news, guys. Joe and Gomamon will be here soon with the healing herbs. They'll be coming out of the TV screens we passed through earlier," Izzy informed the duo. "Also, there's also something you guys have got to see! I just realized what one or our enemies are planning!"

"What!" Tai exclaimed as he jumped off the ground. "It's good Joe and Gomamon are coming, but what are Mutalior's punks planning?"

"You won't believe it when I show you, two! Let's go!" Izzy cried out as he led them into the caverns.

"We have to check this out for ourselves, Sora. Let's go," Tai said to the redhead.

"Right!" Sora agreed with a nod.

With that said the Digi-Destined of Courage and Love followed the Child of Knowledge through the caverns to check out the events occurring through the whiz boy's lap top monitor. The other Digi-Destined and their digimon gathered around together. All eyes were on the monitor with an image of Sithdramon levitating at the center of what appeared to be a white room with computer coding floating across the space. However, the deadly warrior wasn't alone. Mutalior was there with him with arms crossed.

As Tai got a look across the monitor, he gasped out when he caught glimpses of Mutalior and Sithdramon. War Greymon overheard the boy's gasp and slowly moved his head across.

"What… What is it, Tai? Is it him…?" War Greymon asked curiously while attempting to ignore the pain.

"It's Mutalior, War Greymon. He and Sithdramon are in some place. What is that place, Izzy?"

"It appears they have managed to enter the gateway between the Digital World and the data dimension. This is the link from the Internet itself into the Digital World. I suppose using their technology and knowledge, they created a portal to enter this little dimension."

"Another dimension? Just what are they planning…?" Tai asked Izzy.

"I don't know, but I'm going to turn up the radio voice frequency so we'll know what they're discussing about," Izzy stated as he activated the voice radio through his laptop. "All right, here we go, guys."

"I wonder what those jerks are planning," TK wondered as his eyes met the screen monitor.

"When War Greymon gets better, we'll stop them!" Kari assured the boy.

"Have you been able to contact, Matt?" Sora asked Izzy.

"Not a word. He seems he won't even answer his digivice," Izzy let out a sigh.

"He'll be here! I just know he will!" TK reminded everyone. "He won't just abandon this chance, especially with Tai back for a whole day!"

"I believe you, TK," Tai nodded. "He'll get here when we least expect it."

Just then, the voice frequency was overheard from the computer. The voices of Mutalior and Sithdramon were overheard through the radio frequency.

**"… So are you ready to carry out the viral spread, Sithdramon? We want to make sure to infect the human world's top military bases and launch out their nuclear missiles. I'll make sure every human dies in exchange for my son's demise." **

"Yes, Lord Mutalior. It shall be done. The humans won't know what hit them in the end. We shall avenge Lord Burizalor!"

"And then eliminate those wretched Digi-Destined children!"

Upon hearing this, the Digi-Destined were shocked and horrified beyond belief. Their world was in grave danger with Sithdramon plotting to spread a viral infection through the Internet and penetrate through the military technological defenses by attempting to launch a nuclear warfare across the planet. The result will truly be catastrophic and result in a world war amongst other countries. The children couldn't bear to stand this horrific thought especially since what happened in 1945 in their home country.

"What! They're planning to take control of military controls and launch missiles across other countries!" Tai exclaimed as rage kicked in.

"This is horrible," Mimi gasped in horror. "Our home town is in danger!"

"If we don't stop this soon, Tokyo is going to get turned into the world's biggest parking lot!" Sora shouted.

"Tai! We have to find those monsters before it's too late!" Kari tugged on her brother's shirt.

"Yeah, but War Greymon is still out of it," Tai looked over to his still injured digimon partner.

"Don't worry about it, Tai. Joe and Gomamon will get here soon with the medicine. I gave him the exact coordinates of where to meet us," Izzy reassured the leader. "First, I'll have to get into contact with him again and ask him about his current whereabouts."

"Hopefully, he and at least Matt can get here soon. I have a feeling things are only going to get ugly," Mimi sadly sighed. "I really thought all of this would come to an end with Burizalor."

"There's always even meaner jerks out there in the Digital Universe I'm afraid," Palmon replied. "I hate to say it, but hiding is the only option we have for now."

"Yes, without War Greymon, we couldn't hope to compete with those guys," Tentomon replied. "Unless Patamon and Gatomon digivolve into their ultimate forms…"

"But they have strength of numbers and there's no telling when Mutalior will spring up to sneak attack you when your backs are turned," Tai stated. "These guys aren't going to be playing by the rules. They seek only for kills for cheap thrills! If that bastard thinks he can have Sithdramon force the military to launch their missiles, then he's going to have to deal with me!"

"Tai, think about what you're saying! You don't mean to throw yourself out there and let them slaughter you?" Sora exclaimed. "We wait until Joe and Gomamon get here with medicine."

_"Hurry, Joe. We're all counting on you getting here!"_ Tai thought as he clenched his fists tightly. _"Matt, you're brother is really expecting you to show up, but are you even going to? Plus, there's still Leomon. We're really in a tight spot. Now, our own home country and planet are at stake. Mutalior, you've made this personal! I'll make sure I finish you like I did to your bastard son! Count on it!"_

With emotions running high, the Digi-Destined were frantic over the startling revelation of Mutalior's secret plans. Their own home country was not only at risk of becoming a nuclear haven but many other hot spots across the earth. If this was not considered an act of psychological warfare to draw out the Digi-Destined of Courage, then who know how low Mutalior could have stooped to get what he desired.

* * *

**Data World/Unknown Sector**

The entire data universe was white with streaks of data coding and numbers swarming around. There were numerous doorways leading to many sections of the Digital World, but the largest doorway lead through the Internet streamline. Two ominous figures were seen orchestrating a scheme to spread a virus of titanic proportions to be delivered through the Internet streamline and infect every secret military database. In turn, the virus will infect the missile defense systems and launch nearly every missile from out of the United States and into every section of the globe.

Sithdramon was levitating at the center of the data world with arms stretched out. Streams of black liquid seeped from out of his body and consumed every corner of the world. Data was becoming infected and streaming across through the Internet streamlines. The dark dragon warrior opened his eyes as he faced the Internet streamline.

"The process is underway, Lord Mutalior. In no time, those pathetic humans will be destroyed by their own weapons of mass destruction. Kind of ironic it will be mankind's own doing, my lord?"

"Indeed and we're the ones who've helped to orchestrate the demise of the human race. This is what the Digi-Destined of Courage had coming to him. For taking my son's life, I will take away his precious home planet. I could have just gone to earth and blown it up myself, but I find this much more amusing. The screams and anguish of the humans torched by their own nuclear weapons were the images Mutalior visualized in his sadistic mind. Armageddon is at hand, Sithdramon, and we're the creditors to mankind's demise. Let's savor every last moment of this."

"Yes, my lord…"

Sithdramon continued through the viral transfer process by flooding the streamline with his virus. The dark lord watched on with careful eye. It would only be a matter of time before he plunges the earth into chaos with this plan. However, another side of mine was anxious for Tai and War Greymon to show up. He craved nothing more than to kill the slayers of his son. Anxiety was one word to describe the mindset of Mutalior at this moment.

_"I know you're out there, Child of Courage. Present yourself to me and let us finish our skirmish. You can't hide from me any longer."_

Mutalior hatches his plan to have Sithdramon infect the world's military data networks and launch nuclear missiles towards every corner of the earth. If they succeed, Earth will become a wasteland. Can Joe and Gomamon arrive in time with the medicine for War Greymon? Matt had yet to answer the call. Time is of essence for the Digi-Destined. If they can't hope to stop Mutalior now, what's to stop them from the warlord from locating them?

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Max: Hey, guys! It's me, Max Kamiya, to give you the preview for act five! The action will finally heat up as Joe and Gomamon finally arrive with the medicine.

Keke: Not just that, but Matt, Metal Garurumon and Leomon have all arrived in time to ward off Mutalior's men!

Max: It's now become a battle front with the two sides! War Greymon, I just hope that medicine can treat you! Sithdramon's virus is rapidly spreading throughout the network and those missiles are close to getting launched!

Keke: Things will get even uglier when Mutalior himself enters the fray! The next segment is entitled…

**The Race to Stop the Nuclear Disaster! Leomon and Metal Garurumon Return to Combat!**

Max: Don't miss it!

* * *

That wraps up Act four and I apologize for the long wait. I've been secretly at work on three massive chapters for my Pharaohmon Arc. Those chapters should be up. I've been desperate to finish up that series by mid-September. The next act for this story will be up shortly by Thursday late-night or Friday afternoon at the latest.

Plus, I've been playing _Devil May Cry 3_. That's another reason this story is overdue. Sorry, but it is a bad-ass game:D I once again apologize.

That wraps up my excuses. On with the next act! Plenty of action in act five! Until then, peace!


	5. Leomon and Metal Garurumon Return!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However, Sithdramon, Mutalior and Burizalor belong to me. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, please ask before you use them!_

Hi, guys. First off, I want to say thank you all for giving your condolences to Youko, her family and for her cousin, Belletiger. Belle is very appreciative for your prayers. She is now in a much better place. Thank you for everything, Youko.

Well, back to other news, it seems the new season for _Fullmetal Alchemist_ has been pushed back for September 17th. Coincidently, _Naruto_ will be playing its first two episodes in an hour special on _Toonami_ the week before on September 10th. w00t! FMA and Naruto on Saturdays! I'm there! This goes quite nicely with my DBZ Uncut on weeknights. Another show I'm looking forward to is _IGPX_ coming this November. If it's a show produced by the animators of _Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex_, then it should be good. Hopefully, because I'm anticipating it.

In other news, the fourth digimon movie will be broadcasted on American television on August 6th. It's entitled: _Revenge of Diaboromon_. Eh, it's almost the same as the Japanese title. No biggie. It'll be great to hear the voices of the Adventure crew. :D Now, I eagerly anticipate the two Tamers movies and the Frontier movie.

Now if only Toonami would broadcast the rest of the unaired DBZ movies like _Brolly the Legendary Super Saiyan_, _Super Android 13_, and _Bojack Unbound_. They've been dubbed, CN! Show them on Toonami! Better yet, broadcast _Batman Beyond: The Return of the Joker_, again. That movie kicked ass! Especially after what happened in the most recent _Justice League Unlimited_ episode. I'm sure some of you may have already seen it by now.

Well, that's enough of my ranting. We should get back with the story. I'm glad some of you have taken a liking to my Karin character. Belle even pointed out that she reminded her of her cousin, Youko. I have some plans for Karin in future stories, especially involving certain super-powered teenage girls wearing fuku skirts. :P Sailor... Well you get the idea.I just might have her play the role of interlinking my Mega Crossover series and D-Fusion series. What do you think?

Anyway, let's get on with the story now. Shall we? The action heats up again with time running out for our heroes! Can they prevent a nuclear apocalypse from occurring? Only one way to find out!

Enjoy!

* * *

**(Play Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_)**

…

…

**(End theme)**

…

**The Race to Stop the Nuclear Disaster! Leomon and Metal Garurumon Return to Combat!**

…

**Within Primary Forest Region/Cavern/Sector 197-50**

…

Upon the starting revelation of Mutalior's plans, the Digi-Destined were fearing the worst to come. It was bad enough that War Greymon was currently incapacitated and them being hunted down, but now the warlord has instructed Sithdramon to spread a deadly computer virus to infect the military's worldwide Missile Defense Network. That would mean the satellite, too, would get infected by the deadly virus. The result of nuclear warheads launched across the planet would lead to an early nuclear apocalypse and the destruction of mankind.

Tai couldn't stand to bear the thought of his family being victims of the possible nuclear disaster. Mutalior has made this personal in his crusade to avenge his son and terminate the Digi-Destined. The goggle head was the ONE that Mutalior was after. He wanted to do battle against the legendary warrior, Omega X. He'll stoop to any low just to get what he wanted.

"Damn it! That bastard has pushed this too far!" Tai cursed as he slammed his fist down. "Doesn't he realize how catastrophic nuclear missiles can be? Never mind the fact that we're talking about countries from across earth that hold those things! Our hometown is no doubt a hot spot target! We can't stop it! We're going to have to fight Mutalior!"

"Actually, Tai, there is a method to prevent this possible nuclear apocalypse from taking place," Izzy informed everyone, including Tai.

"Ok, explain, because we're going to need to know," Sora spoke up with her eyes on the screen.

"Since Sithdramon is the one carrying and transferring the virus, he will have to be defeated if we have any hopes of saving our planet. Only then with Sithdramon deleted, his virus will wear off."

"What about when the virus spreads across?" Tentomon asked. "There's the possibility that the missiles will still launch when their networks have been hijacked."

"No, as long as Sithdramon is killed, then the virus will wear off and that should shut down the missile networks and the missiles themselves."

"For our sake and the planet's sake, I hope you're right," Tai growled. "Damn it! All because of me! That bastard just wants me to show up!"

"And War Greymon is still recuperating," TK reminded the goggle head.

"Joe will be here, won't he?" Kari asked her brother.

"Yeah, that's what Izzy said. Once Joe and Gomamon get here, we'll use it to heal War Greymon's injuries. Mimi. Palmon. You two think you could find those herbs?"

"Sure, thing, Tai. I know everything there is to know about digital plants since I'm one, too," Palmon smiled and started walking out of the cave. "C'mon, Mimi! Are you coming with me?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm coming, Palmon!" Mimi sat up from the ground, dusted herself off and walked out with her digimon partner. "I could be relaxing in my hotel room and taking a nap by now."

"It'll be all over once we get War Greymon's health restored," Palmon said while leading Mimi across the devastated landscape and towards a forest ahead. "Now, we need to be careful since those guys have scouters. You're going to have to keep quiet. Ok, Mimi?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," the strawberry-blonde Digi-Destined snorted. "Have you actually heard about this Mutalior guy?"

"No, this is the first time I've ever heard and I got my first glimpse at him through Izzy's computer screen. He sure looked like one mean, nasty guy."

"No kidding. If he's anything like his heartless son, then we're in big trouble. I can't believe what could happen to our home. My family and everyone won't be able to defend themselves against those missiles."

"I know, but we can't think about that now. We still have time to find the herbs and there's a chance Joe will pop out of the digi-portal we just came out of it," Palmon pointed to the forest. "Just ahead we'll be able to meet with him and Gomamon."

"Hey, now that you mention it, you're right," Mimi nodded in agreement. I never thought of that."

As the two continued on their conversation, they walked into the forest ahead of them to find the herbs Palmon was familiar with to create a medicine for War Greymon. They were hoping that they would eventually meet with Joe and Gomamon. They could arrive at any given moment with their medicine.

Meanwhile, Tai walked back and forth impatiently with his hands covering his face. The pressure was already getting to him. Everything was already occurring too quickly for him to handle. Not only were they being hunted by Mutalior's squadron, but Sithdramon was plotting to spread a virus to infect the earth's worldwide missile defense network. Armageddon couldn't have come at a better time. That's exactly what Tai was thinking now.

"Tai, will you quit walking like that? You're already making me and all of us nervous," Izzy demanded from the goggle head. "Plus, it's not helping TK and Kari any. Have you considered their feelings now?"

Tai did not reply back to his friend's question and continued pacing about. The red-haired tomboy showed concern for her friend and has only seen him this emotionally distraught on rare occasions. She also understood that Tai was still saddened by the loss of his good friend, Karin Osaka.

"Tai… We'll get War Greymon back to health and he'll be ready to take that Mutalior creep," Sora reassured her friend. "C'mon, I haven't seen you like this since Kari was kidnapped by Myotismon. We will pull through out of this and prevent our home from becoming a nuclear wasteland."

"That's just the thing. What if it's too late?" Tai kicked a rock away.

"It… It's not… too late, Tai," War Greymon coughed out as he spoke. "It's… never… too late…"

"War Greymon?" Tai turned to look directly into War Greymon's eyes. "Somehow, I can believe you just by looking at your eyes."

"… We will… save the two worlds… Mutalior will… be stopped. Count… on it…" War Greymon continued on.

"But… No, I have to stop doubting myself now and see through this whole mess," Tai realized what he had been stating. "I'm not a quitter and there's no way I'm going to let Mutalior's scare tactics wear me down psycho locally! That creep is asking for it! Wait until he gets a load of the newly revived War Greymon!"

"Now that's the spirit, Tai," Sora sat up and pat the boy on his back. "We're in this together."

"That's right, Tai! We'll give War Greymon the helping hand against Mutalior's boys," Biyomon stated promptly.

"We survived Burizalor's goons and we'll do it again with Mutalior!" TK agreed. "Right, Patamon?"

"You bet!" the flying digimon squeaked out.

"What do you say, Gatomon?" Kari asked her feline partner.

"I say! Let me at them! I'll make chowder and kitty liter out of them!" Gatomon jumped up and shadow boxed.

"Thanks, guys. I knew you all would stick with me, even during a great crisis like this. I know War Greymon will be looking forward in kicking Mutalior's butt. Right, buddy?" Tai asked his trusty digimon partner.

"I'll… tear that… piece of trash apart just like… we did to this punk son," War Greymon replied back while turning his head. "…Now, all we need to do is wait for Mimi and Palmon to get back with the herbs."

"Plus, let's not forget Joe and Gomamon. They should get here by now with medicine from the real world. With the herbs and the earth medicine, that should hasten War Greymon's recovery and replenish his energy," Izzy informed the team as he kept track of the Digi-Destined of Reliability.

"I hope for you sake, they get here soon. There will be no telling when Mutalior's squad will return here to search for us," Tentomon reminded the computer whiz.

"They'll get here. I just know they will. They will not let us down," Tai stated. _"Though Matt has yet to even reply to our messages. Just what the hell are you doing, Matt? We need you! Besides, since I'm here, I'd thought you would jump at the chance of challenging me again. But first things first… Mutalior and his virus carrier are first!"_

…

…

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Mimi was sitting down on a rock while fanning herself with her hands. If there was anything that Mimi despised, it was walking long distances and sweating. She had no desire to be sweating like a pig and felt disgusted. Palmon was busy burrowing across the ground and found the necessary herbs and roots needed to mix together to make War Greymon's medicine.

"How long are we going to stay out here, Palmon?" Mimi complained while fanning herself. "It's hot, my feet are already aching and did I mention I hate sweating?"

"It won't take long, Mimi. We'll be out of here in on time."

"Just what kind of herbal medicine are you collecting?" asked the Child of Sincerity.

"These are Lime herbs. They're not only good for spices and exotic drinks, but they make the best form of healing medicine," Palmon replied as she gathered all the herbs she dug out. "There. That should do it."

The plant digimon turned around with a handful of herbs and roots she plucked from right out of the ground. Sighing a breath of relief, Mimi sat up from the rock she sat on and walked beside Palmon. Before they walked past through the forest, they heard a pair of voices calling out from the distance.

"HEY, GUYS! GUYS!" a familiar male's voice called out from the distance.

Mimi was quick to pick up on this familiar voice and looked down to Palmon. Smiles crossed their faces as they realized who had just now arrived. They ran across the forest to find a blue-haired pre-teen with a white-furred marine mammal. The boy was carrying in his right hand a bag of essentials, which were no doubt the medicine for War Greymon. Mimi immediately called out to the boy as she hollered out.

"JOE! JOE!" Mimi cried out to catch the pre-teen's attention.

"Huh? Oh my gosh… Mimi!" Joe turned as he found the girl running towards him and noticed her wearing a bathing suit. "Whoa… Mimi…?"

"Gomamon! Nice to see your cynical self again!" Palmon exclaimed towards the witty digimon.

"Looking good there, Palmon," Gomamon winked while carrying a bag. "I say you're still a shiny gem as always."

"Awww, you think?" Palmon blushed. "Thanks!"

"It's great to see you again, Joe," Mimi threw her arms around Joe.

The pre-teen stood frozen with a blush covering his face. He didn't realize it but Mimi was hugging while still in her bathing suit. He didn't know what to do since this was the first time a girl has ever hugged. Mimi realized what she was doing and backed away.

"Sorry, about that, Joe, but I get happy like that when I see a friend I haven't seen for a while. It is really good to see you again," Mimi giggled.

"Haven't you gotten my letters and packages?" Joe asked her.

"Not sure if I did. Are you sure you got my address right?"

"Um, I'll have to double check…"

"Look, there's no time for that. War Greymon is injured as Izzy probably told you. He's in that cave just ahead of us," Mimi pointed across towards the far distance.

"I know. That's why we're here with the medicine. Ready to get going, Gomamon?"

"Man, I never thought you'd ask. I'm going to get muscle cramps by carrying these bags," Gomamon scoffed while holding a bag. "Next time, I ought to hop on your back while you carry these bags. Just think of the workout you'll receive."

"Um, yeah. If I wanted a workout, I can go and run," Joe sighed. "Speaking of which, we should get to the cave."

"Yeah, because that Mutalior has a legion of his goons out there on patrol. If we're caught, then we're dead meat," Palmon nodded. "Mimi, we should use this time to get back."

"Right, just follow our lead, guys," Mimi said to Joe and Gomamon.

As Mimi ran across the forest, Palmon, Joe and Gomamon were quick to follow her out. However, as soon as they stepped out of the forest, a large boulder had suddenly lost its balance on top of a cliff nearby and came rolling across towards the four. Joe and Mimi cried out in horror as the boulder was heading towards their direction. They would be crushed if they don't do something quickly. This caused both Palmon and Gomamon to spring to action.

"Palmon!"

"Gomamon!"

"Right! We'll take it from here! Let's boogie, Palmon!" Gomamon jumped right into the action.

"I'm right behind you!" Palmon followed in suit as she threw out her fingers into long, strong vines. "POISON IVY!"

"Take it down, MARCHING FISHES!" Gomamon summoned forth an army of multi-colored fish.

The fishes and the vines were thrown across to stop the boulder coming down their path. However, it still wasn't enough to put it away. This forced Tentomon and Biyomon to arrive just in time to aid their digimon friends.

"Hang on! We're coming!" Sora and Izzy called out.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shot out a spiral attack from out of her mouth.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon exclaimed as he threw out a powerful electric blast.

All four combined attacks generated enough power to incinerate the boulder into dust. Unfortunately, this power also generated enough ki for Mutalior's men to pick up through their scouters. Just their luck, this wasn't what the Digi-Destined needed.

"Yay! We did it!" Palmon and Gomamon cheered happily.

"No! That's not what we needed! They're going to pick that up through their scouters! We have to get back to the cave pronto!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What? Oh no! How could I have forgotten?" Mimi gasped out as she just remembered. "We're in deep trouble!"

"Not unless we get back to the cave. Everyone, let's go!" Sora called out to her friends.

With that said the four children and their digimon partners scurried towards the cavern. It seemed like just a close distance. They saw Tai, Kari, TK and the other digimon waiting outside. Before Sora and the group knew what hit them, Black Rapid, Blue Mera and Skull Scorpio quickly phased in front of them with their scouters beeping.

"OH NO!" Biyomon shouted.

"No! They beat us to it!" Sora gasped out in horror. "I really hoped we would have lost them!"

"These guys look bad!" Mimi started walking back. "You think you can take them, Palmon?"

"No way! Those guys are too strong even if I fight them as Lillymon!" Palmon replied to her partner's question.

"That was a rather dumb move on your parts, kiddies," Black Rapid snickered. "By allowing your digimon to use their attacks, we can track and pinpoint your locations!"

"Finally I can get a warm-up exercise by kicking around these little wimps!" Skull Scorpio flexed his arms. "Let's go! Lord Mutalior is asking for your heads on a silver platter!"

"Damn! Just when we were so close! Everyone have your digimon digivolve quick!" Tai shouted out to the group. "We'll take these guys down!"

"Right!" the Digi-Destined declared in unison.

"Let's do it!" the digimon exclaimed.

**(Play Digimon Adventure theme _Braveheart_)**

One by one, the Digi-Destined's digivices, excluding Tai's, started setting off a bright glow and allowed their digimon partners to evolve into their higher-level forms.

"Biyomon SHINKA! Birdramon!"

"Tentomon SHINKA! Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon SHINKA! Togemon!"

"Gomamon SHINKA! Ikkakumon!"

"Patamon SHINKA! Angemon!"

"Gatomon CHOU SHINKA! Angewomon!"

As all six digimon evolved straight into their champion forms, except for Gatomon since she became an ultimate, they faced off against the trio. Judging by the looks on the villains' faces, they were snickering amongst themselves while getting power readings of the digimon through their scouters.

"Hey, boys! Get a look at their readings! So, these are the heroes who helped bring about Lord Burizalor and his mightiest forces to defeat? I highly doubt these pipsqueaks will pose any threats to us," Blue Mera chuckled while cracking his knuckles. "Without that War Greymon, they're dead meat!"

"We'll make this quick for you, kiddies," Black Rapid stepped out in front of his two colleagues. "Blue Mera! Skull Scorpion! Attack formation!"

As soon as Black Rapid gave out his drill, the other two kneeled down and flared up with battle auras. They turned their gaze towards the six digimon ready to attack them. The children managed to scurry off from the battle and watched from the far distance. Tai watched on from the cavern with TK and Kari by his side.

"Go get them, Angemon!" TK called out to his partner.

"You can do it, Angewomon!" Kari shouted with encouragement for her angel partner.

**(End theme)**

**(Play Beastie Boys _Intergalactic_)**

The flying digimon flew off ahead while Ikkakumon and Togemon charged ahead towards their adversaries. Blue Mera and Black Rapid were ready for them. Kabuterimon was the first to throw in a punch but Blue Mera moved to the side and nailed Kabuterimon directly in the gut. Birdramon came flying in out of nowhere and launched numerous fire blasts directly for the icy flamed digimon. But Blue Mera saw the attacks coming beforehand and caught them with his hands.

Angemon flew directly towards Black Rapid and his fists started glowing with intense, holy energy. He pushed his fists out across and sent the holy energy directly for Black Rapid. However, Black Rapid was able to phase away and allow the blast to penetrate through a small Cliffside. The cliff exploded from the impact blow and sent debris across their direction. Angemon growled angrily and attempted to punch Black Rapid head on. Black Rapid ducked under and delivered a head butt directly into Angemon's head.

"Heads up! Coming through!" Black Rapid remarked as he nailed his head against the angel's chin.

"Looks like you really don't need our help, after all, Black Rapid," Skull Scorpio snickered as he was dodging Ikkakumon's attacks.

Togemon went for her Light Speed Jab, yet her blows couldn't even land a mark on Skull Scorpio. The skeletal digimon was countering every punch with his claws. He swiped at both Togemon and Ikkakumon across with his claws.

"Oh please! These champion-leveled weaklings can't even lay one freaking hand on us," Blue Mera laughed out amusedly. "Their powers are pitiful! What makes them stand a chance against Sithdramon or even Lord Mutalior? They can't even hope to through us!"

"You three may laugh at champions but what about an ultimate such as myself?" Angewomon countered as she waited for one of the three to attack her.

"Well I say this chick is a lot tougher than she looks," Skull Scorpio snickered. "I hope she can provide a much better challenge than the two wimps I've just clobbered!"

"Oh please. I bet you that she's all pretty and no punch. C'mon baby, give us your best shot," Black Rapid waved his hands out.

"My pleasure," the angel smiled defiantly.

With that said Angewomon launched herself directly towards the three warriors. Before they had a chance to launch a multiple attack, she phased out and left an after image to pass through them. This managed to catch the trio off guard and unfocused. Reappearing above them, she cupped her hands together and a pink ball of energy formed in her hands. She then pushed her hands outward and waved her hands across to launch a pink wave of energy.

"Heaven's Charm!"

"Oooo! Pretty light!" Blue Mera snickered as he mocked the angel's attack.

"Ha! That's nothing! Check this out, matey! GOLDEN TRIANGLE!" Black Rapid declared his attack.

The dark ultimate formed a black triangular shaped-beam and launched forwards at Angewomon's beam. They collided with one another with Black Rapid's attack easily canceling out the Heaven's Charm.

"Ah! No way! They're too strong!" Kari shouted out.

"How are we supposed to beat these guys? They took out our digimon like they were nothing!" Joe exclaimed.

"I don't like this! And we still have Mutalior to take care of!" Mimi nodded in agreement. "I don't want to die!"

"I'm already getting bad memories of the Demon Corps whooping us back on Spiral Mountain!" TK reminded himself of the past events.

"How could my attack become cancelled out that easily?" Angewomon asked herself. "You shouldn't have dispelled it!"

"You kids are nothing but wimps! Here I was expecting a challenge, but all we've gotten are disappointments!" Skull Scorpio grunted. "Just when is War Greymon going to bring his cowardly ass out here? Are there even any other warriors to stand up and give us a good fight?"

Before long, a voice belonging to a young boy called out from the far distance. TK was quick to recognize this voice and turned out happily.

"Oh, but we can, you pile of bones!" the voice shouted out.

The three dark soldiers all turned around and were surprised at two individuals glaring down upon them with serious eyes. They were staring up into the eyes of both Leomon and Metal Garurumon. These were the two digimon they had hoped to see again. Also to everyone's surprise, the blonde-haired Child of Friendship, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, sat on top of Metal Garurumon's back.

"ALL RIGHT!" TK exclaimed happily. "It's my brother, you guys! I knew he'd come! Matt!"

"Yeah! This is great! This is just what we needed!" Kari agreed with the boy.

"This is great and all, but when did you get here? We've been trying to contact you!" Sora shouted out.

"Leomon sent me a message and warned me of a possible threat and that's how I came here. Azulongmon was more than happy to open up a portal for myself and Gabumon to enter through," Matt explained to his fellow Digi-Destined without giving any of them eye contact. "I'll explain my absence later but first we got some major ass kicking to hand over."

"I'm inclined to agree," Leomon replied. "You three have already caused enough trouble as it is and how dare you destroy this beautiful forest! These were my training grounds. So I say we settle this, Metal Garurumon, you and Matt go down and attend to Tai's War Greymon. He'll need help to get War Greymon back onto his feet."

"Let's go, Matt!" Metal Garurumon pointed towards the cave's direction. "I see Joe running inside with the medicine!"

"You lead the way! Good luck, Leomon!" Matt said to the warrior before Metal Garurumon flew him down towards the cavern.

**(End theme)**

As soon as Matt said that, Metal Garurumon flew down to where the cavern was located and found Tai inside with the two younger children with him. Leomon turned his attention over towards the three dark warriors and sheathed his majestic sword.

"Angewomon! Birdramon! Kabuterimon! Angemon! You four lend me a hand!" Leomon declared out towards each of the digimon on his side. "Ikkakumon! Togemon! Guard the cave!"

"Right!" they all said in unison.

**(Play Metallica's _Fuel_)**

The brave warrior flew across the battlefield and engaged in combat with Black Rapid. They immediately hammered away at one another faster than anyone could blink. Angewomon and Angemon were holding their own against Blue Mera. Birdramon and Kabuterimon did their best to prevent Skull Satan to sneak attack their comrades.

Guarding the cavern, Togemon and Ikkakumon provided the defense to allow Joe, Matt and Metal Garurumon to enter the cavern. Mimi and Palmon had given the herbs to Joe to help mix with the medicine he had brought.

"Oh, so you think you can keep up with our power?" Black Rapid taunted the brave warrior. "What makes you think that you will do any better than them?"

"Makes you look stupid that you realize that you and your two comrades are outnumbered. Now who sent you here!" Leomon demanded an answer from the dark cyborg.

"That's none of your business, mate! Because by the time I tell you, you'll be long dead! Rapid Fire!" Black Rapid shouted out his secondary attack.

Lucikly for Leomon, he saw the missiles coming right for him but he managed to phase away to dodge the missiles. Black Rapid dived down directly at Leomon and threw out a right fist to punch his adversary. They both traded blows and were maneuvering from each other's impact blows.

"Cold Flame!" Blue Mera launched an array of blue fire blasts from out of his body

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon countered by launching out an arrow through a bow.

"Hand of Fate!" the male angel pushed his fist across to launch a massive holy beam.

The two angel's combined attacks came together to form a rather large energy ball and shot towards Blue Mera. The ice-flame digimon managed to dodge to the side to avoid a rather disastrous fate. Blue Mera went flying right directly for Angemon and punched him into the gut. After that, he sent Angemon flying down with one kick to the head. Angewomon came up from behind and powered up for her next attack.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon repeated the same attack from earlier before Leomon intervened.

Blue Mera turned to see the holy beam come right for him but he managed to retaliate with his Cold Flame attack to redirect the attack right back at the angel. Angemon managed to recover and threw his angel rod right into Blue Mera's back. Blue Mera gasped in shock and watches as the beam penetrated right through his body. His screams echoed out across the battlefield before his body was breaking down into data.

"NO! REVENGE SHALL BE MINE!" Blue Mera shouted out as he met his eventual fate. "LORD MUTALIOR!"

With that said Blue Mera's body was disintegrated through the holy beam and exploded into data fragments. Angewomon smiled in satisfaction and flew over to give aid to Angemon. They all turned to see Skull Scorpio handling Kabuterimon and Birdramon.

"Oh please! You two are far too weak to make me even notice!" Skull Scorpio taunted the two champions. "I see no possible way for you to defeat me! But let's see what you're made of! If I can't beat you two at once, then I'm a poor excuse of a solder, which I'm not!

"Ugh, just shut up and fight!" Kabuterimon roared in frustration. "Electro Shocker!"

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon launched an array of fire blasts from out of her wings.

The two attacks coming directly towards Skull Scorpio but the rather powerful arachnid was able to deflect them using his armored claws. The digimon were fortunately able to avoid their own attacks being reflected back at them.

"No way! He's deflected them back at them!" exclaimed Izzy as he feared the fate of his partner.

"We're going to have to resort to a better strategy to beat him, Izzy!" Sora suggested to the computer whiz.

"You're right and I have just the thing. Ever heard of the ol' tag and attack strategy?" Izzy asked the redhead.

"Um, no," Sora sweat dropped.

"Never mind, I'll demonstrate with Kabuterimon! Hey do you remember the old tag and attack strategy that I taught you!" Izzy called out to his partner.

"Oh yeah like a charm, Izzy!" Kabuterimon shouted back in reply to the boy.

"Birdramon I want you to follow along with him!" Izzy called out. "You'll get the hang of it! Trust me!"

"Well alright," Birdramon sighed. "If it's really going to help us…"

Birdramon and Kabuterimon started maneuvering around Skull Scorpio. The dark ultimate looked directly up and began to question their motives.

"Hmmm. I wonder what they're strategizing. I better keep an eye on their movements! There's no telling what they have planned for me. They'll attack at any side if they could," Skull Scorpio whispered to himself so neither can hear him.

Suddenly, Kabuterimon dove towards Skull Scorpio and tagged him by slapping him across the head. Skull Scorpio attempted to grab him but Kabuterimon quickly maneuvered to the side. Birdramon came diving in from behind and slammed against Skull Scorpio's back. The dark ultimate attempted to retaliate against her with his claws. However, before he had a chance to implement an attack, Birdramon quickly flew upward.

"Damn! Hold still!" Skull Scorpio cursed as he smashed his claws together.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shouted and launched a purple ball of electric energy.

"NO FAIR!"

"Meteor Wing!"

The two attacks slammed against Skull Scorpio head on and a cloud of smoke engulfed the dark digimon completely. Izzy and Sora felt their chests emit auras of light and the powers of their former crests were intensifying up inside their hearts.

"Time for some ultimate power of our own!" exclaimed Izzy. "Kabuterimon!"

"Birdramon!" Sora cried out.

The duo's crest symbols started to flare up on their chests as it gave their digimon the power to digivolve into their ultimate-level forms.

"Kabuterimon CHOU SHINKA! Altur Kabuterimon!"

"Birdramon CHOU SHINKA! Garudamon!"

Skull Scorpio turned around and emerged from out of the smoke cloud unscathed. He noticed the two ultimates glaring him down.

"Oh! Just because you two evolved into your ultimate forms, doesn't make you any superior to me! I'll show you what I'm truly capable of!"

Skull Scorpio flew directly towards Garudamon and lunged his claws directly for her. She goes staggering back and Skull Scorpio launched out a mouth blast right at Altur Kabuterimon. Altur Kabuterimon dodged to the side and powered up his next attack. His horn flared up with intense energy before condensing it into a sphere and shooting it across his arachnid adversary.

"Horn Buster!"

Garudamon powers up her ki level and a wave created out of her flames came spreading out across her back. She then sent a fiery phoenix right towards Skull Scorpio.

"Wing Blade!"

The two attacks shot forward at Skull Scorpio and they connected head on with the mighty ultimate. He watched as the two attacks engulfed him with ease and screamed out before his body was quickly deleted into digital dust.

"I'VE FAILED YOU, LORD MUTALIOR! THESE CHILDREN AND THEIR DIGIMON ARE INDEED A GREATER THREAT THAN WE-"

"Yay! They've gotten rid of those two!" Mimi cheered on.

"This is good and now Leomon can finish off the other one!" Togemon happily smiled. "After that, all we need to do is take care of Sithdramon and Mutalior!"

"All right! We did it!" Kari and TK cheered on from inside the cave while watching the events unfold.

"Now we're down to one! Leomon you think you can take him?" Sora called out to the brave warrior.

"Yes. I'll handle the rest from here!" Leomon replied back to the redhead.

"No! You killed my comrades! Now I'm going to kill you," Black Rapid retorted to the warrior.

Leomon turned around and found Black Rapid flying directly at him. Black Rapid executed an elbow shot into Leomon's gut and sent him plummeting back. Black Rapid dove right after him and shot out numerous missiles at him.

"Rapid Fire!"

Leomon opened his eyes and quickly maneuvered to the side. Growling angrily, Black Rapid phased behind the brave warrior. He went for a head butt, but Leomon was able to phase away just in time. Black Rapid gasped and flew out towards into the forest in the far distance. They were now exactly far off from where the children were located. Black Rapid shot out more missiles around his surroundings in order to stall Leomon.

"Rapid Fire!"

Black Rapid watched the devastation from the exploding blasts and scouted around his surroundings. He waited and searched until his scouter started picking up on a huge power reading. He gasped when he felt a tremendous power reading instantly appear from behind. He turned around and was met with a right hand by Leomon. Black Rapid was sent flying back across and crashed through several nearby trees. Leomon launched himself right at him and sheathed out his sword. He sliced through the incoming tree branches and met up with Black Rapid out in an open space and out of the forest. They faced each other down.

With the Digi-Destined and their digimon partners far off, Leomon was left to finish his battle with Black Rapid.

"So, tell me. Who sent you here and why are you here?" Leomon demanded to know. "Tell me now or should I just beat it out of you!"

"I think I can answer that for you," a dark, sinister voice called out from above.

Turning around to look up, Leomon attempted to get a view of the one who had just spoken out just now. Suddenly, a red beam came shooting down and pierced through his chest. The brave warrior gasped out in shock as he heard a faint echo in his ears and spat out a mouth full of blood. As soon as his eyes caught glimpse of the mysterious figure staring down from the skies, his eyes all widened in complete shock. He managed to look up to see who shot him and he gasped in horror at who he saw.

"No… Burizalor!" Leomon managed to choke out before the figure fired more blasts down at him.

Leomon thought that he had seen Burizalor and proclaimed him to be dead but in reality, it was none other than Mutalior.

_"That's one down and many more bodies to pile,"_ Mutalior thought as he shot down blasts at Leomon.

**(End theme)**

* * *

**Data World/Unknown Sector**

With the battle resumed in the Digital World against Mutalior's men, the only individual remaining in the data world was none other than Sithdramon. He was still spreading the virus throughout the network in attempt to hijack the earth's missile defense network. In only a matter of moments, the first of the missiles will set for launch and target the designated hotspots. He would start the United States' missile defense systems. With their massive collection of missiles, they would devastate many parts of the globe.

Japan is now being designated as the first target thanks in part to Sithdramon's virus. He aimed to destroy their home town first before all else. Such an action will provoke international crisis and lead to conventional warfare.

"Process is in near completion, my lord," Sithdramon whispered to himself in the data world. "I've gathered enough information from the networks. I am now rerouting a missile to be sent to Tokyo, the metropolis home of the Digi-Destined. Everything will be wiped out with nothing left. Lord Mutalior, this plan to spread a virus into the human's missile defense systems was indeed ingenious. By destroying their home world first, their spirits will be shattered once they realize they couldn't do anything to prevent Armageddon on their precious Mother Earth."

The dark dragon was indeed moments away from allowing the missile to be launched from out of America and straight for Japan. In the meantime, as he continues to go to work, Mutalior would have his chance to get his hands on the Child of Courage. With only Black Rapid left and Leomon incapacitated, Mutalior should have no trouble dealing with all the other Digi-Destined. That would mean only Tai and Matt would be left to be dealt with. It would come down to War Greymon and Metal Garurumon eventually stopping Mutalior, Black Rapid and Sithdramon.

Time was running out for the Digi-Destined… and their home town from becoming a nuclear wasteland.

* * *

**Within Primary Forest Region/Cavern/Sector 197-50**

With Black Rapid returning back to deal with the rest of the Digi-Destined's digimon, Palmon and Joe had already mixed together the medicine needed to heal War Greymon's injuries. The medicine was in the form of an herbal cream to soothe and massage the muscles in his body. The burnt injury on his back was healed from the cream. Much to Tai's relief, the mega digimon was going to make it through.

"Thank goodness. I can't help but thank you, Joe. Palmon," Tai commended his friends' efforts. "Now, War Greymon will be set for action soon…"

"Not yet he isn't," Matt spat out.

"What did you say, Matt?" Tai demanded.

Metal Garurumon and Matt walked into the cave as they confronted the Child of Courage. The two boys/rivals faced each other down and were reminiscing their previous encounter. Matt's heavenly blue eyes met Tai's chocolate-brown eyes. Matt had wanted to kill Tai for two reasons: to take back his brother and assume leadership of the Digi-Destined. Their conflict led to War Greymon and Metal Garurumon tearing one another apart. Suddenly, before either one of them would utter a word, a smirk crossed the blonde's face.

"Well, Tai. It's been a while. You managed to survive on your own. I must say, I thought you were dead since day one," Matt spoke out as he ran a hand through his hair. "But since Azulongmon told us that you and Agumon were training under his watchful eyes, I counted down the days 'til we will actually get to meet one on one confrontation. You owe me and Metal Garurumon that gratitude. After all, we didn't get to finish where we left off."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but it looks like you won't get that chance," Tai remarked with a smirk on his face. "But what you can do is have Metal Garurumon heal War Greymon. The medicine will only heal his injuries, but his power needs to be restored. Plus, it didn't look like Leomon brought any digi-pills. What do you say? There are two main creeps we have to take out. One of them is planning to infect the main networks of the earth's missile defense system. Our hometown is amongst the first targets!"

"You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not. I wouldn't lie when it comes to our families being in grave danger. So, what do you say? War Greymon and I give that Mutalior bastard what he wants. You and Metal Garurumon can handle Sithdramon. What do you think? That sounds good to you?"

"All right. I think Metal Garurumon can take care of that guy. You just leave him to me, but you two go and kick the crap out of Mutalior. If he's anything like his spoiled boy, Omega X should take him out."

"If we can the chance to merge together that is…"

"You'll do fine, Tai. Trust me, because I hope you do manage to survive. We still have a fight to finish before a winner was even decided."

"It's a deal, Matt. Our next fight will be something everyone will remember," Tai nodded his head in agreement.

_"That's good, because this time we'll defeat you and War Greymon for sure. I must know the power of digital fusion. I must to defeat Omega X!"_ Matt thought as a devious smile crossed his face.

Matt nodded over to Metal Garurumon, as the metallic mega stepped towards War Greymon and pressed his head against War Greymon's back. Suddenly, a blue aura of light came flowing out of Metal Garurumon and through War Greymon's burnt up back. Slowly, War Greymon's powers were being revived and his energy level was being restored in the process. Matt held out his digivice and it began to emit a bright hue of light. Then his chest began to flare up with the symbol of friendship glowing. The two combined powers were more than enough to rejuvenate Metal Garurumon's lost energy since he transferred most of his energy to War Greymon.

"Wow, thanks Matt. I owe you one. So are you still obsessed in beating me and taking my place?" Tai asked with a smile.

"I haven't changed a bit one bit. I'll make sure no one but myself defeats you. You and War Greymon had better not die on me," Matt warned the duo with his arms crossed. "Now to take care of that Sithdramon creep. Let's go, Metal Garurumon! We have trash to clean up!"

"Oh brother, you haven't changed one bit, Matt," Tai rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards the cavern's entrance.

Metal Garurumon and War Greymon both looked out towards the exit of the cavern and started over towards it with their human partners at their side. While Matt and Metal Garurumon deal with Sithdramon in the data world, Tai and War Greymon would aid their fellow Digi-Destined against Black Rapid and Mutalior.

War Greymon has been healed thanks to the medicine provided by Joe and Palmon. Much to everyone's surprise, Leomon and Metal Garurumon arrive. Matt and Metal Garurumon set off to stop Sithdramon while Tai and his trusted partner handle Mutalior himself. Joe, Mimi, Sora, TK, Izzy and Kari could only watch in horror as Black Rapid goes roughshod on their partners. However, his momentum will be short-lived once War Greymon returns. Can the virus from Sithdramon be stopped? Will War Greymon's newly rejuvenated strength be enough topple Mutalior? The evil warlord is just close by and ready to commence battle with the Warrior of Courage. It all comes to ahead!

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Max: Yo, everyone! It's me once again, Max Kamiya, to give you the lowdown on the next segment! Black Rapid makes rough work of the Digi-Destined and their partners, until my dad and War Greymon return in action!

Keke: Meanwhile, Matt and Metal Garurumon set off to stop Sithdramon as they enter the Data World. Sithdramon himself proves to be one tough customer as he counters every maneuver Metal Garurumon makes!

Max: Then, the big evil himself shows up. Mutalior and War Greymon go head to head! It seems to be going well for my dad's partner, up until…

Mutalior: Did I not tell you that I have another transformation surpassing my son's final form? That's right! Now you're dealing with a super-powered Mutalior! Prepare yourself, data scum!

Keke: Not good at all! This guy sure is scary in his new form! He practically is tearing War Greymon a new one! Their fight eventually ends them up into the Data World!

Max: But what happens when a miracle occurs and the two are merged together? A new warrior is born. Sithdramon is in trouble, but will it still be enough to topple Mutalior? Hurry up and stop that virus, guys!

Keke: The next segment of _Mutalior's Vengeance_ is entitled…

**The Clash of the Super Powers, Mutalior vs. War Greymon! A New Warrior Steps out of the Miraculous Light!**

Tai and Matt: Mutalior, you're next!

* * *

Whoo! I'm already finished this chapter! I hope the fight scenes were good in this chapter. Sorry this one was a day late but I've been too addicted to _Devil May Cry 3_. Just finished the game last night. Anyway, this story is coming to ahead with Mutalior taking center stage to fight! If you've read my original Mutalior movie, you'll know what to expect. However, there'll be a twist surprise that even most of you won't see coming.

This movie fic itself is coming down to its final two chapters. Notice the pattern in my latest movie fics? _Daimaomon's Conquest for Power_ was 5 chapters; _Gyrogmon's Invasion_ was 6 chapters; and now _Mutalior's Vengeance_ will end up having 7 chapters. That's an increase of a chapter for each movie. The next movie fic after this one will be the Dimitri Movie Special, which has been highly anticipated by many of you. I plan to make it my first 'M-rated' D-Fusion story with Dimitri's future darker and more twisted than even Trunks' timeline.

Hope you guys are catching up with Pharaohmon because I'll be working on the next two chapters and put this story on a short break. Until then, peace!


	6. Mutalior vs War Greymon, Super Clash!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However, Sithdramon, Mutalior and Burizalor belong to me. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, please ask before you use them!_

Hey, all! It's me again and once again… I know this story is overdue. That's why I've decided to finish the final two chapters before I go back and catch up with my Pharaohmon chapters. I owe this story to you all and I know there are many wanting to see the end. Well, have no fear!

I just saw _The Revenge of Diaboromon_, and I must say that it was good to hear the old voices again. Though, there were notable voice changes, including Tai. It was a pretty cool movie, although it was short. Then again, I already own it through a fansub. :D

Also, DBZ Uncut just concluded the Goku vs. Vegeta conflict and ends the Saiyan Saga. Damn, all I must say that it was brutal the beating Vegeta gave Goku in his Oozaru form. Seeing its complete, Uncut format put a smile on my face. Thus ends the greatest battle in DBZ and onto the Namek/Freeza Saga. Now we'll get to see Freeza and his men kill Namekian villagers. :D

Anyway, let's get on with story. I know you're all anxious to find out how Tai and Matt are going to stop Sithdramon and Mutalior. Well, wait no more! Here's act five! Enjoy!

* * *

**(Play Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_)**

…

…

**(End theme)**

…

**The Clash of the Super Powers, Mutalior vs. War Greymon! A New Warrior Steps out of the Miraculous Light!**

**Within Primary Forest Region/Cavern/Sector 197-50**

Matt nodded over to Metal Garurumon, as the metallic mega stepped towards War Greymon and pressed his head against War Greymon's back. Suddenly, a blue aura of light came flowing out of Metal Garurumon and through War Greymon's burnt up back. Slowly, War Greymon's powers were being revived and his energy level was being restored in the process. Matt held out his digivice and it began to emit a bright hue of light. Then his chest began to flare up with the symbol of friendship glowing. The two combined powers were more than enough to rejuvenate Metal Garurumon's lost energy since he transferred most of his energy to War Greymon.

"Wow, thanks Matt. I owe you one. So are you still obsessed in beating me and taking my place?" Tai asked with a smile.

"I haven't changed a bit one bit. Rest assured, I'll make sure no one but myself defeats you. You and War Greymon had better not die on me," Matt warned the duo with his arms crossed. "Now to take care of that Sithdramon creep. Let's go, Metal Garurumon! We have trash to clean up!"

"Oh brother, you haven't changed one bit, Matt," Tai rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards the cavern's entrance.

Metal Garurumon and War Greymon both looked out towards the exit of the cavern and started over towards it with their human partners at their side. While Matt and Metal Garurumon deal with Sithdramon in the data world, Tai and War Greymon would aid their fellow Digi-Destined against Black Rapid and Mutalior.

…

…

Meanwhile, back outside the cave, the Digi-Destined and their digimon partners all turned to find Black Rapid returning back to the battlefield. Following behind him was the dark warlord himself, Mutalior. Indeed, this wasn't what the Digi-Destined needed. Their digimon couldn't hope to stop Mutalior, especially after they effort they put forth to defeat Skull Scorpio and Blue Mera.

"You guys! Heads up!" TK pointed out towards the skies. "It's Black Rapid and he's brought Mutalior!"

"What! Right now!" Sora exclaimed. "Our digimon are just recovering from the last fight!"

"Ugh! So, that's Mutalior? Well, he definitely has that same, vicious look on his face like his son!" Mimi shrieked. "Togemon, is there any hope of you all beating him together?"

"Not a chance," Togemon sighed. "Even if I evolve into Lillymon, it wouldn't make a difference."

"Plus, he has Black Rapid with him! The odds are so stacked against us if you ask," Joe gulped. "Ikkakumon, it was really nice knowing you…"

"Don't talk like that, Joe. We will overcome this predicament," Ikkakumon reassured his Digi-Destined partner. "I hope…"

"Don't give up everyone! Our digimon aren't giving up and we shouldn't either!" TK exclaimed. "Isn't that right, Kari?"

"That's right! Until War Greymon gets fully revived, my brother and TK's brother will join us to beat these creeps!"

"I'm ready whenever you are, TK," Angemon said to the boy.

"Just tell us when and we'll attack, Kari," Angewomon reminded her Digi-Destined partner.

"Hey, I just realized something! Where's Leomon!" Izzy had just remembered. "I could have sworn… Oh no… Altur Kabuterimon, what do you make of this?"

"Well, I felt a power dropping just a minute ago," the red beetle informed his partner. "It's possible that Mutalior could have intervened since I sensed a powerful vibe."

"Then, he's taken out Leomon and came back to finish us off!" Garudamon growled angrily. "Everyone, stand together! If he quickly dispatched of Leomon, then we're in trouble!"

"Oh no… You mean we lost Leomon…?" Mimi asked as she fell to her knees. "No…"

"We're not even sure if he's even dead, but we will do everything we can to avenge him!" Togemon exclaimed. "Mimi! You have to make me digivolve into Lillymon!"

"You, too, Joe! Zudomon will be more efficient in battle," Ikkakumon nodded to the Digi-Destined of Reliability.

"All right, but I'm going to do this for Leomon! He saved us and gave War Greymon time to get himself rejuvenated," Joe nodded in agreement. "Plus, I'm not going to abandon my friends. Mimi, are you ready to send these two jokers packing?"

"You didn't even have to ask Joe," Mimi smiled back to the teen. "Togemon! Digivolve!"

With that said the symbol crests of Sincerity and Reliability dimmed across the chests of Mimi and Joe. This caused brought auras of light to engulf their digimon partners and allow them to digivolve into their ultimate-level forms. The symbol lights sent out beams through both Digi-Destineds' digivices to amplify the evolution power of their digimon partners.

**(Play Digimon Adventure theme _Evolution_)**

The first to evolve was Togemon followed by Ikkakumon. A pink flower sprouted from out of Togemon's head and opened up to reveal a tiny fairy-like digimon.

"Togemon! CHOU SHINKA! Lillymon!"

The white-haired walrus transformed into a giant marine walrus-like mammal equipped with a turtle's shell on its back, a hammer similar to Thor's on his right hand and a spike protruding through his forehead.

"Ikkakumon! CHOU SHINKA! Zudomon!"

"All right! Now they can offer help to the others! Go, Zudomon!" Joe cheered on for his digimon partner.

"You can do it, Lillymon! Show those two boys we aren't pushovers!" Mimi called out to her digimon partner.

"Heh. Well, they sure do have a lot of confidence in us, I must say," Lillymon sighed with a sweat drop dripping across her forehead.

"In any case, we must aid our friends and help stop Mutalior!" Zudomon stated.

"Right, let's go Zudomon!" Lillymon exclaimed as she flew out to join the others to engage in combat.

"Wait for me!" Zudomon charged across in attempt to catch up with the fairy. "Man, I do need to run more… Geez…"

**(End theme)**

**(Play Beastie Boys theme _Sabotage_)**

As Lillymon and Zudomon arrived at the battlefield, they witnessed Black Rapid already taking both Garudamon and Altur Kabuterimon by blasting them with his _Rapid Fire_ missiles. One had struck against Garudamon's chest and sent her plummeting down to the ground below. Altur Kabuterimon was too sluggish to even catch Black Rapid and was struck with his _Golden Triangle_. That attack could have easily deleted Altur Kabuterimon but the giant beetle digimon crossed his arms forward to protect himself from the engaging beam. The force was still too overwhelming for Izzy's partner and he was sent flying back.

Meanwhile, Mutalior was effortlessly handling both of the angels at once. He grabbed Angewomon by the throat and tossed her aside. Then, he slammed his tail against Angemon. The angel barely managed to dodge the tail swipe but not long as Mutalior executed a head butt against Angemon's face.

"Oh no, Angewomon!" Kari screamed out. "We have to avenge Leomon! Don't give up!"

"That… I will… Hikari…" Angewomon muttered as she summoned forth a bow and arrow out of her light. "Mutalior! This one's for Leomon! CELESTIAL ARROW!"

Once she aimed directly for the warlord, she pulled on the bow and released the arrow across. The arrow came hurtling closer and closer. However, much to her dismay, Mutalior held out his hands and stopped the arrow at its tracks using an invisible force. Then, with a snap of his fingers, the arrow was instantly deleted out. Angewomon gasped out in shock at how easily her attack was disposed by the dark warlord.

"No! It can't be!" Angewomon exclaimed. "He deleted my arrows!"

"Please, I could delete a hundred of them in my sleep," Mutalior scoffed. "You little insects aren't worth my time!"

"Then, you're about to get a rude awakening!" Angemon declared.

Black Rapid watched as both Garudamon and Altur Kabuterimon slowly rose back to their feet. They both were going to join in with Angemon to unleash a last-ditch assault on Mutalior.

"We're ready!" the duo exclaimed.

"Let's hope this works, Izzy," Sora muttered.

"We can only hope, but this is Mutalior we're dealing with," Izzy replied. "Go for it, guys! Let him have it!"

"RIGHT!"

Angemon's right fist became coated with indescribable holy energy and pushed his fist across to release a powerful beam.

"HAND OF FATE!"

"HEAVENS CHARM!" Angewomon waved her hands across to release a pink holy energy projectile.

"HORN BUSTER!"

"WING BLADE!"

"Now it's your turn, guys!" Joe called out to both Zudomon and Lillymon.

"Let him have it!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Take this Mutalior! ZULCAN'S HAMMER!" Zudomon slammed his Thor's Hammer and summoned an arrow-shaped beam across.

Lillymon cupped her hands together to form a cannon with flower petals around it, "FLOWER CANNON!"

All of these attacks shot out directly for Mutalior, who remained calm. The array of blasts weren't even making him sweat bullets. Not bothering to move away, he allowed the attacks to strike and detonate against him. A massive explosion erupted across the heavens and light flared across the skies. In place of Mutalior was a black smoke cloud.

The children laughed out happily and saw this as their triumphant victory. Their attacks had somehow finally sealed the warlord's fate. Or so they thought. Once the smoke cloud cleared, their smiles twisted into shocked, gaping mouths. Their eyes widened as they caught glimpse of the unscathed form of Mutalior. He remained levitating with a smile across his face and not a single scathe across his body.

"No way! There's no just no possible…" Joe stuttered. "Um, this is not good…"

"Lillymon and our digimon didn't even do anything to this guy!" Mimi fell to her knees and trembled in fear. "…We're goners…"

"No… No, that just isn't possible…" Izzy stuttered out of fear. "I thought we would have him…"

"Apparently you're all forgetting that we're dealing with Burizalor's father. Why am I not surprised?" Sora responded with her eyes set directly on Mutalior. "I especially know how powerful a guy like Burizalor can be. Shoot, I was killed that this guy's son…"

"Mommy…" TK gasped out and fell back on his posterior.

"Matt! Brother! What's taking so long? We need you now more than ever!" Kari cried out.

Upon hearing the girl's pleas, Black Rapid had just remembered War Greymon and Tai. He turned towards Mutalior and cleared his throat.

"Lord Mutalior, while you deal with these insects, do you want me to go fetch out that boy and his War Greymon? I know you're anxious to finish them off yourself," Black Rapid asked with a bow to the warlord.

"Yes, you have my permission, but do not kill them yet. You leave that for me. I wish to slaughter the boy and his War Greymon," Mutalior replied back to his subordinate. "Do you understand? They are mine to kill."

"Yes, sir!" Black Rapid responded as he activated his scouter and fell off towards the cave.

Turning his attention back to the Digi-Destined, Mutalior smiled and crossed his arms, "You children are so pathetic. To think you and your digimon would even pose a threat to me. You little insects wait here. I have somebody that is **DYING** to see you again!"

The Digi-Destined realized that the warlord was mentioning Leomon. There was no report on the condition of Leomon nor has the warrior returned back to aid the children. Only one thing for sure was that Leomon would be brought back for all to see. Grimace looks crossed the childrens' faces as they feared for the worst to come.

**(End theme)**

…

As Black Rapid dropped nearby the cave, he reactivated his scouter and was picking up on two energy signals from inside the cavern. There was no doubt the energies were emitting from both War Greymon and Metal Garurumon. What surprised Black Rapid was how rapidly War Greymon's power was increasing compared to his weakened state a few moments ago.

"What's this…?" Black Rapid whispered to himself. "Ok, just a minute ago I was able to pick up on a low powering reading… Now, that same battle power is rising. It has to be that War Greymon, but how can he recover at this rate? He should be dead or at least near death's doors!"

"Oh, no! Angewomon! We have to stop him! We're not even sure if War Greymon has recovered!" Kari called out to her partner.

"Right! Let's move Angemon!" the female angel said to her male partner.

As the angel pair flew down directly towards the cavern, Black Rapid immediately turned around to face them. The dark cyborg quickly phased out from their clutches and reappears behind them. Black Rapid delivered a spinning kick that knocked Angemon away and then slapped Angewomon away with his right arm cannon. With the angel pair taken out, this gave Black Rapid more time to approach the cavern ahead. This brought TK and Kari out to tend to their fallen partners. The angel pair were looking bad as far as injuries were concerned, especially since they had received blows from both Mutalior AND Black Rapid. It was a miracle that they were still alive.

"Oh, Angemon! That was not good!" TK cried out as he kneeled beside the fallen angel. "You took damage from Mutalior and I didn't think you'd still be willing to fight!"

"Angewomon, are you still able to fight?" Kari asked the angel digimon. "Oh no! Tai! Matt! He's coming!"

Suddenly, just before taking another step towards the cavern, Black Rapid's scouter started beeping and picking up two strong power readings. Two enormous powers were increasing with off the scale readings on his scouter. The dark cyborg's eyes widened in shock at the apparent energy increase.

"What in bloody hell? My scouter is going off the scale with these huge power readings! There are not one but two enormous powers from that cavern! I…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Black Rapid's scouter exploded and fell apart on the ground. He looked down at his destroyed device and gasped in apparent disbelief. Then, he looked ahead of him and backed away with utter shock. Black Rapid saw War Greymon and Metal Garurumon with their human partners standing by their sides.

**(Play Disturbed theme _Fear_)**

"Ack! So, it's you two! Your powers… They're off the scale! There's no doubt you two are stronger than the average mega-level digimon!"

"You bet we are and we're going to tear through you before we take care of Sithdramon and your boss," War Greymon glared at the cyborg with bloodlusted eyes.

"Like he said! You're going to pay for what you've done and there's no way we're ever going to forgive you. For trying to kill me and attempting to put my sister in danger, you're scrap metal, pal!" Tai growled angrily.

"Send a message to Mutalior that if he's trying to recruit me for his son's failure, then you can tell him to shove it. I quit," Matt directed his spite towards Black Rapid. "If that guy was here right now, I wouldn't hesitate to knock the stupid grin off his face."

"Oh? Then, why don't you come and try it, Yamato?" a deep, sinister voice called out from above. "I'm sure my son will enjoy seeing you back in the after life."

Recognizing the voice, Matt quickly looked up. Tai, War Greymon and Metal Garurumon also looked towards the heavens to find a figure levitating over them. The figure was looking down upon the two Digi-Destined and their partners with a sinister grin. There was a body Mutalior was holding in his right hand. Tai squinted his eyes to get a better look and realized that the warlord was holding the near-dead form of Leomon.

"Does this fellow belong to you, fools?" Mutalior asked without a shred of remorse.

"Leomon!" the mega-level digimon duo exclaimed.

"No! Put him down, Mutalior!" Tai screamed out angrily. "This fight is between us now!"

Black Rapid turned towards the Digi-Destined duo and laughed out amusedly.

"You see? This is a perfect example of what happens to those who interfere with our business!" Black Rapid stated. "Leomon merely stuck his nose where it didn't belong. We will eliminate all those who are allies to you wretched children!"

"You conveying, sick…" War Greymon growled intensely while clenching his fists.

"Here you go! Catch!" Mutalior said while tossing Leomon's body down.

As Mutalior let him go, Leomon's body came plummeting down. Tai nodded to War Greymon, who stepped out to catch Leomon. Before Leomon dropped into War Greymon's waiting arms, a beam shot down from the skies and blasted Leomon's body away. An explosion occurred between where War Greymon stood and Mutalior aimed his blast. Leomon's body was sent flying across. Fortunately, Metal Garurumon launched himself across and caught Leomon on his back to prevent the warrior's fall.

Tai and Matt looked on with angry looks directed towards the warlord. On the other hand, a sadistic grin formed across Mutalior's face as he enjoyed throwing in a cheap shot at the falling corpse. He displayed no shred of remorse for even a weakened and unconscious warrior. This clearly indicated that he was just as heartless as his son, Burizalor.

To matters even worse, the boys looked ahead to find Tentomon, Biyomon, Palmon and Gomamon plummeting to the ground one by one. Their partners came running up towards their fallen partners with saddened expressions. Fortunately, the digimon were merely knocked unconscious from Mutalior's assault. Upon seeing Sora and Kari in doubt, anger grew within Tai and War Greymon; seeing his brother crying over Angemon, Matt and Metal Garurumon were trembling with rage. The boys and their partners looked directly up at Mutalior with hardened glares.

Taking advantage of the emotionally stricken digimon, Black Rapid launched himself at the two megas and slammed his arm cannons against their faces. For a second, Black Rapid smiled in victory but realized his blows DID NOT affect the megas the least bit slightest. Both War Greymon and Metal Garurumon concentrated their anger towards the perpetrator of the whole operation, Mutalior.

"You… You're just as twisted inside just like your son!" Tai yelled out enraged. "YOU'RE FULL OF HATE!"

"…To think I even served for your son. I'm glad I quit being a subordinate to your cause!" Matt shouted.

"You've pushed us too far, Mutalior!" War Greymon cried out. "We're going to end these sick games of yours!"

"Even if it kills us to do so!" Metal Garurumon stated.

"I want to know who was the one who killed my son," Mutalior looked down at both War Greymon and Metal Garurumon. "You two are indeed the strongest of the Digi-Destined, but I want to make sure I know who was my son's conqueror."

"War Greymon and I fused to become Omega X and we finished off Burizalor once and for all! He deserved to die after all of the horrible acts he has committed!" Tai declared.

"And we're not going to let you carry on after him!" exclaimed Matt.

"Well then, is that so? But show me the power that you used to kill my son. C'mon, don't be shy," the warlord challenged the mega-level duo.

"You want to see the power that defeated your son! Well we're not going to disappoint you!" Tai shouted and nodded to War Greymon. "War Greymon! Show him what you're made of! Matt, you and Metal Garurumon stop Sithdramon!"

"Right and we know just where to find him. Gennai told me the exact coordinates," Matt nodded in reply. "Metal Garurumon, let's move!"

"Right!"

Once Matt hopped aboard Metal Garurumon, the metallic wolf flew off past Mutalior and fled off to the distance. Mutalior did not even bother with Metal Garurumon and studied the enveloping ki aura surrounding War Greymon. This was indeed the same digital warrior who brought about Burizalor's demise.

**(End theme)**

As his battle aura expanded across, the sheer force sent Black Rapid flying back through a canyon wall. The dark cyborg screamed out and was buried upon layers of heavy rock debris.

…

…

War Greymon took flight across and directed his force solely for Mutalior. Tai and the other children watched on to witness War Greymon solely aiming to engage in battle against Mutalior.

A few milliseconds pass before…

…

…

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!** …

…

**(Play Marilyn Manson theme _Fight_)**

War Greymon's right fist made contact against Mutalior's left cheek. The blow was strong enough to push Mutalior back and left a small dent across his cheek. However, Mutalior immediately snapped his head in front and threw out a punch against War Greymon's face. The force from the warlord, too, left a dent mark against War Greymon's protective facemask. The two traded an array of rapid punches and kicks before Mutalior regained momentum. He kneed War Greymon in the gut. The mega digimon retaliated with a head butt into Mutalior's gut.

"MEGA CLAW!" War Greymon called out as he spun himself into a tornado-like funnel.

The warrior drilled himself with extreme force against Mutalior. The blow cracked against Mutalior's side, but not enough to inflict heavy damage on the warlord. Mutalior lashed his tail across and slammed it against War Greymon's chest. The mega grunted against the heavy-weighted tail blow and coughed out. War Greymon fought through the pain and launched himself across. He latched himself against Mutalior and flew down towards a large body of water. A massive wave of water erupted from their fall and splashed across the landscape. Tai ran across to where the lake was located and waited in anticipation for his partner's reemergence.

"C'mon, War Greymon! Don't give up!" Tai called out. "We'll take this guy and put an end in his attempt to create a nuclear apocalypse! Nobody messes with my family or mother earth without my say so!"

"C'mon, War Greymon. We're counting on you and Metal Garurumon," Kari whispered.

"We're counting on you to stop Sithdramon, big brother," TK stated.

Finding himself submerged underwater, he saw War Greymon aiming to attack him and tossed several energy blasts at him. Deflecting the blasts away with his armored gauntlets, War Greymon torpedoed himself across and delivered another head butt into Mutalior. War Greymon phases out, reappeared in front of the warlord and delivered a kick to the villain's chest. Mutalior was sent crashing back through a nearby underwater rock wall. Pushing him out of the underwater debris, Mutalior glared up and looked directly up at War Greymon. Mutalior launched himself towards War Greymon and once again clashed against the mega. They traded punches and kicks while dodging each other's maneuvers.

Already, Mutalior seemed to be getting the upper hand against War Greymon. The mega launched out two energy spheres from out of his hands and shot them across.

Mutalior saw the double blasts coming and managed stopped them with his hands. He held them back and pushed him up through the water's surface. The blasts flew up and devastated a rock ledge. The resulting destructive force left piles of rubble plummeting down through the water. The debris poured down underwater from where Mutalior and War Greymon faced off.

War Greymon avoided the fallen rocks and slammed a fist against Mutalior's chest. This stunned the evil warlord long enough for War Greymon to grab him by the tail and toss him out of the water. Once Mutalior was thrown out back onto the surface, War Greymon launched himself up and followed Mutalior in pursuit.

"Yeah! Way to go, War Greymon!" Tai cheered on. "That's the way to go!"

"War Greymon's winning! This is great!" Sora smiled in satisfaction.

"Stay on him, War Greymon! You've got him where you want him!" TK called out.

"I'm surprised War Greymon is doing this well. I guess all that training did wonders for him," Izzy noticed War Greymon's improvement in melee combat. "Either that or Mutalior is holding himself back. There's just no way a guy like Mutalior would let himself get beaten so easily. Besides, he knows Metal Garurumon is after Sithdramon. Is that because Sithdramon can take Metal Garurumon…?"

"Finish him off, War Greymon! Then, we can go help Matt stop Sithdramon!" Tai called out to his digimon partner.

Mutalior flew directly towards a floating boulder and landed beside it while a waterfall flowed down behind him. Gliding across the water surface, War Greymon perched himself on top of a floating rock and faced off against the evil warlord. A sinister smile formed across Mutalior's face as he studied his adversary.

"Well. Well. Rather impressive. So, I fully understand how you could have defeated my son. Yes, Burizalor," Mutalior stated while crossing his arms over his chest. "He let his arrogance get the best of him and it led him to his own demise. The arrogant fool… I could have killed him myself. He could have beaten me as far as power was concerned and he had quite the edge. But, there's one ace that puts me above my son…"

"What are you getting at?" War Greymon demanded to know.

"As you know, my son had several transformations each time he transforms. He has a total of four transformations," Mutalior explained to his adversary. "But I have developed a fifth one beyond it."

"WHAT! YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Tai exclaimed as soon as he overheard Mutalior's stunning revelation.

"A fifth transformation… How goddramon…" War Greymon muttered in disbelief.

"You and the Digi-Destined of Courage should be privileged. You two the first to ever witness my final transformation!" Mutalior exclaimed as he stood out and powered up. "You two are the first ones to witness it and then die!"

Suddenly, the ground around Mutalior started to tremble and the water quickly rose up to encircle Mutalior's form. The ground shook like several earthquakes at once. A dark red aura engulfed Mutalior's form as his body started to increase his size. His body quivered violently. The muscles in his arms, legs, chest and tail enlarged as if he had pumped himself with steroids. He let out a loud demonic scream as spikes emerged out of his head. His face stretched out a bit more as his eyes became a fully red color. His legs were bigger in size and his upper body was completely chiseled out. A pair of claws unsheathed out through Mutalior's hands.

The glares from the faces of the Digi-Destined were priceless to say the least. They had widened eyes and gaping mouths. Even Tai and War Greymon couldn't believe what they had gotten themselves into. Judging by the looks on their faces, they simply wanted to say 'Holy shit, what have we gotten ourselves into?'

"Whoa, damn! He's… He's huge!" Tai exclaimed.

"Tai! That guy just got stronger…" Kari approached her brother. "I just hope War Greymon is enough to take him…"

"Oh, please… I'm sure… He can take him…" Tai lied and realized his partner no longer may stand a chance unless he merges with War Greymon. "War Greymon stands no chance if you ask. The only way we can stand a chance is if War Greymon and I merge to become Omega X! But, I doubt this guy is going to give us that chance! War Greymon, try to hold him off for a while until I can get a full grasp of our digital fusion powers."

"His power is greater than even Burizalor's final form," War Greymon whispered to himself. "But I can't let his power intimidate me! I have to win! Tai and the others are counting me! However, I have to know if Metal Garurumon managed to stop Sithdramon!"

Upon hearing War Greymon muttering, Mutalior growled and spoke up in a loud, demonic voice, similar to the Super Shredder from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' second movie.

"Yes, TIME TO DIE!" Mutalior roared out with a mouth mask covering half of his face just like the Shredder would normally wear.

**(End theme)**

**(Play Random Yu Yu Hakusho battle theme)**

With that said Mutalior went flying directly at the War Greymon with his claws all ready to slice them up. Fortunately, War Greymon phased away just in time to avoid the homicidal alien's wrath.

As soon as he phased up into the skies above, Mutalior quickly flew out of nowhere and delivered a painful clothesline through War Greymon. Mutalior caught War Greymon with the hard clothesline and slammed him hard against a nearby rock wall.

Sharing the crest's powers with his partner, Tai felt pain rush through his body and grabbed his chest. He was instantly thrown back as if something he knocked him off his feet. This was indeed the result of the bond link between Tai and War Greymon. He felt every single blow War Greymon was taking from Mutalior.

"What's happening to them? Tai and War Greymon, that is…" TK wondered as he pointed out to Tai. "Wait, I remember now! This happened with his fight against Burizalor!"

"You're right, TK. This happened when Tai and War Greymon battled Burizalor. The bond link between Tai and War Greymon has grown stronger to the point where Tai himself feels the blows inflicted on War Greymon. Once his digimon feels pain, Tai will feel pain as well," Izzy explained.

"Oh, no! Tai!" Mimi cried out.

"Don't give up, War Greymon! Please, you have to fight back or else my brother could die!" Kari screamed out in fear of losing her brother. "I can't lose Tai! I just came back to see him and I'm not going to lose him! I can't bear to stand the thought of being the only child in the family."

"C'mon guys! You can't let him win," Sora said.

Mutalior grabbed War Greymon by his neck and hurled him down into the murky waters below. As soon as War Greymon came plummeting down into the water, Mutalior goes flying down at super sonic speed and diving down into the water. Mutalior torpedoes through and nailed the warrior digimon with a tightened fist into his chest. War Greymon let out a loud pained cry. Mutalior flew up and out of the water as he eyed the murky waters below with careful anticipation.

"Ha! Ha! I love this! Inflicting pain on others makes me feel so good! It's a shame I never fought you in the first place!" Mutalior laughed out maniacally for all to hear.

Tai kneeled down while holding his chest and his face twisted with excruciating pain. If War Greymon gets beaten even further, then the chances of the leader facing death would more than likely happen at any given opportunity.

Instantly powering up, War Greymon shot out from the water while grasping his chest. As soon as he faced off with Mutalior up in the surface, he glared down at the evil warlord with a determined glare. Mutalior had his back turned on him.

"So I see that you are back for more, aren't you?" Mutalior antagonized the mega digimon.

As soon as he taunted the warrior, War Greymon powered up and flew directly towards Mutalior for another assault. Suddenly, everything seemed to be moving at a slow motion rate and a view of Mutalior kept spinning at different angles with a silent speed force echoing across the background. As soon as War Greymon appeared behind Mutalior, the warlord turned around and slammed his right fist against the warrior's face.

"So this is the warrior that defeated my son? How disappointing. You can't even seem to catch me with my back turned!"

The mega-level digimon staggered back which gave Mutalior a chance to launch himself at the warrior and attack him head on. War Greymon recovered quickly and went straight for Mutalior. But Mutalior managed to see him coming and quickly phased out. After that, Mutalior reappeared above War Greymon and delivered a flying elbow drop onto the back of War Greymon's head.

Laughing hysterically, Mutalior phased out and reappeared below War Greymon and slammed his fist into his gut. The mega-level warrior plummets down through a small mountain. Mutalior swooped down right after him and easily plowed War Greymon through the ground. A huge explosion erupted from the impact and War Greymon found himself on the receiving end of a plunge through the lake below. As a result of the impact, a long trail way was formed running through the water, similar to the rising water that summoned by Moses.

Mutalior levitated away from the lake with his arms across and uttering a small chuckle. War Greymon floated out of the water with his armor completely scathed while glaring down the evil warlord.

"Ha! Look at you two! Ha! Ha!" Mutalior laughed heartily at his adversary. "You couldn't even detect my movements! What are you going to do now!"

As soon as he heard enough of the villains' taunts, War Greymon instantly powered up while gathering a large amount of thermal/ki energy around his cupped hands. War Greymon chanted out his 'Terra Beam' shot it out towards the villain.

**"TERRA BEAM!"**

Once War Greymon launched out his massive beam across, Mutalior flew directly RIGHT THROUGH it and aimed up directly to attack War Greymon head on.

"Ugh! Impossible!" Tai exclaimed while holding his chest.

"No way!" War Greymon shouted out.

Mutalior appeared directly in front of War Greymon and decked him with a single right fist to send him flying right into a rock wall. The sheer impact of War Greymon caused him to become stuck against the wall and nearly broken in half. The mega warrior found himself on the receiving end of massive foot stomps by Mutalior's gigantic feet. Both feet slammed HARD against War Greymon's armored chest and nearly shattered it. War Greymon gasped out for air and felt his body buckling down under the pressure of the foot stomps. He felt nearly every bone cracking.

As War Greymon was losing consciousness, Tai fell down to his knees and was nearly out of breathe. He was already near death's doors in a matter of moments. All of the Digi-Destined, including Kari, screamed out for Tai and War Greymon to continue.

"Ah, no! TAI! GET UP!" TK screamed out in horror.

"C'mon, Tai! Don't… You can't…!" Izzy screamed for his best friend.

"Tai… No, this can't be," Sora watched as her eyes nearly became blank and fell down to her knees. "You can't die…"

Upon hearing these hopeless cried, Kari started to tear up and fear the worst for her brother. She had come to seeing her brother again after eight months and might come down to seeing Tai for the last time. His life was hanging into balance and there wasn't a thing she could do to save him. She felt completely useless.

"Tai… I'm sorry we couldn't have spent more time together… But, please, you can't die… You can't let this guy win!" Kari cried out at the top of her lungs. "BIG BROTHER!"

**(End theme)**

With Tai collapsed on the ground, War Greymon was too completely out of it. Mutalior glared over his unconscious opponent and scoffed in annoyance. He could even care less about Tai or War Greymon at the moment. He did not receive the legendary Omega X and felt rather cheated for not getting what he had sought.

"So, this War Greymon was the one who fused with Digi-Destined to become Omega X and defeat my own son! What a damn joke! I wish I could have seen the look on my son's face!" Mutalior laughed and levitated above War Greymon's fallen form. "Now, to show you pathetic louses what has happened to your dearest Yamato and Metal Garurumon!"

Upon hearing this, TK jumped to his feet and gasped out in fear. Losing Tai was one thing but TK couldn't stand the thought of losing his brother, especially after Burizalor had taken his life before.

With a snap of his fingers, the background of the forest landscape shattered under Mutalior's manipulative control and revealed the data world where he had assigned Sithdramon to spread the virus. To everyone's surprised shock, Mutalior pointed to Sithdramon levitating over a battered and unconscious Metal Garurumon. Also floating next to the defeated Metal Garurumon was Matt, who too was unconscious.

"Oh no! Not, Matt, too!" TK screamed out in fear of his brother's condition. "Metal Garurumon is…"

"Sithdramon managed to take him out and…" Izzy gasped out.

"So, that's Sithdramon? He's the one who has been spreading the virus?" Joe asked the other children.

"And if Metal Garurumon was beaten, then…" Mimi gasped out and covered her face. "No, it can't be! We can't lose like this!"

"Ha! Yes, your two precious heroes of courage and friendship have been taken out!" Mutalior laughed out triumphantly. "I have single-handedly defeated War Greymon and crushed any hopes of the legendary Omega X to emerge! Sithdramon, you have done well to rid me of that pesky Metal Garurumon."

"I fight to serve you, my lord. The fool never stood a chance against me," Sithdramon gave a respectful bow to the warlord.

"You see this, Digi-Destined? Unlike my son, I always go with a little insurance policy. Sithdramon has never failed and it will only be a matter of time before your planet is ultimately annihilated by the missiles launched at every respective nation! Your home, too, will become a smoking crater!" Mutalior continued on. "Even your two greatest heroes couldn't hope to save this world and their own. What a shame… Looks like I've finally killed the legend of the Digi-Destined!"

The children all watched on hopelessly with their unconscious digimon partners. They looked on as Mutalior levitated further up with Sithdramon continuing the viral transfer process.

"I'm almost at completion, my lord!"

"Excellent, Sithdramon, you've done well! Now, watch, Chosen Children…" Mutalior lifted his arms up and collected an ampiful of dark energy through his hands. "Burizalor deserved to die if he got beat by a weakling such as War Greymon and the Child of Courage. I am the most powerful force that has ever stepped into the Digital World! I shall become the supreme ruler of two worlds!"

Mutalior raised his left fist effortlessly and the ground below him started to crumble as a result of a telekinetic force that he was able to manipulate with his powers.

"I am the BRINGER OF DEATH! I AM THE TAKER OF ALL LIFE!" Mutalior declared while boasted on about his superior strength. "All living things in the human world and the digital are TO BE ANNIHILIATED!"

Then he raised his other fist and the mountains all around him crumbled down under the telekinetic power he possessed. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon both fell to the ground towards the ground below. Matt plummeted down and lied right next to Tai. Both boys were completely out of it.

However, Tai started to move about and whispered under his breath. He fought his way through the excruciating pain and winched heavily.

"No… War Greymon…" Tai muttered under his breath.

Matt soon was moving about and uttered the name of his digimon partner, "Metal Garurumon…"

The other children looked own while holding their digimon in their hands. They were nearly close to losing hope, with the exception of two: Takeru and Hikari. Kari stood on her two feet with her digivice in one hand and a determined glare that would make her brother proud.

"Kari, what are you doing?" Sora asked the brown-haired Child of Light.

"Giving the power that my brother and Matt need to revive Metal Garurumon and War Greymon! C'mon guys!" Kari called out to her fellow Digi-Destined. "We got the power from our digivices and our hearts."

"She's right, you guys! Don't worry, I'm with you on this one, Kari!" TK stated as he, too, held up his digivice.

Soon, one by one, the other Digi-Destined held up their digivices. Sora. Izzy. Joe. Mimi. They all held up their digivices and released the power of their crest symbols. Lights started to beam up from the hand held devices and towards the fallen bodies of the two battered megas. Then they released the power of their former crests from their hearts and beamed them right over to the two megas. Mutalior looked down at the fallen megas and laughed hysterically.

"Ha! Ha! Yes! Nothing will stop me! I am the supreme being of two worlds! I have KILLED the legend of the Digi-Destined!"

"Oh no you don't, you gutless bastard," Tai seethed from under the pain and held up his digivice. "I can feel the strength of War Greymon flowing right through me!" "I feel Metal Garurumon's strength and the hope of our fellow Digi-Destined… Takeru, thanks little brother, for continuing to believe in us," Matt said with a smile across his dirt-covered face. "Metal Garurumon! Its time to finish these two jokers!"

**(Play Digimon Adventure theme _Evolution_)**

Slowly but surely, two megas rose to their feet and their eyes dimmed a bright, near soulless aura of light. Then their bodies quickly vanished and all that was left were the heads of the two megas, but then a glowing body formed right in the center. The two heads sprouted out arms and attached themselves onto the new body. Tai and Matt found themselves absorbed into the new body.

The children all gasped at what the magnificent scene. Now business was soon going to pick up and the tide would turn in favor of the Digi-Destined.

"They're merging into some kind of fusion!" TK pointed out at the fused heads and the boys merging. "Tai and Matt are being merged into that thing!"

"But into what I wonder?" Kari pondered. "Maybe becoming kind of Super Omega X or something?"

"Incredible! This should be able to defeat Mutalior and Sithdramon!" Sora exclaimed excitedly.

"Let's hope that you're right, Sora," Izzy replied. "The power of Metal Garurumon and War Greymon fusing together to become…"

The new being was twice as tall was War Greymon had ever been but just as large as Mutalior himself. He definitely has a strong vibe to his majestic form. White, shiny armor covered his entire body with long legs, elongated feet and a protective armored chest. Underneath the body appeared to be a black bodysuit. There were golden claws on his feet. On his chest were striped horizontal stripes across his chest with an emerald of sorts embedded in it. On his left arm was War Greymon's arm with helmet of the actual warrior digimon himself and it was colored orange. A bright orange-yellow shield adorned the left shoulder with the Crest of Courage imprinted on it. The right arm had the arm and head of Metal Garurumon. The jaw of the wolf beast was completely shut. The right spiked shoulder pad adorned a plate with the Crest of Friendship on it with a light blue pigmentation. The being himself could be seen with his arms crossed, and three spikes protruded out of his helmet. One white one extended out at the center with two yellow ones emerging out like horns. Behind his back was a long, yellow flowing cape.

Once he uncrossed his arms, he opened his eyes to reveal blue-green eyes directly at both Sithdramon and Mutalior. The newly fused warrior let out a deafening roar and called out his new name.

**"OMEGAMON!"**

The Digi-Destined couldn't believe what they were witnessing. TK and Kari both laughed happily as their miracle came true. A new fused warrior was formed and ready to wield the strength to defeat the forces of darkness.

"All right! They did it! They have fused together!" Izzy exclaimed excitedly. "Omegamon! Incredible!"

"Yeah and now those two jerks are really going to get it now!" TK stated.

"But… Where are Tai and Matt…?" Kari wondered.

"It looks like they merged inside Omegamon!" Joe pointed out. "This is just like when Tai merged with Agumon to become Omega X!"

"Wow, who knew this would ever happen?" Mimi watched in astonishment. "Something tells me Mutalior and Sithdramon are both in for a rude awakening!"

Both Sithdramon and Mutalior looked on with shocked expressions. The new warrior stood right in front of villain duo was none other than fusion form of both Metal Garurumon and War Greymon. Omegamon had now taken center stage and would wield the power to defeat them both. Tai and Matt found themselves inside of Omegamon while watching the outside through Omegamon's own eyes.

"Wow! We're really inside?" Matt looked around inside the interior of Omegamon and noticed data orbs floating across.

"Kick ass! We're now inside Omegamon! Now, Matt! What do you say we show Mutalior and his boy a thing or two?" Tai suggested to Matt.

"I'd never thought I hear myself say this, but let's do it! Mutalior! Sithdramon! Do you hear us!" Matt called out to the villainous duo.

Omegamon spoke out in a rather thunderous, authoritative voice, "You shall pay for your sinful crimes, Mutalior. You and Sithdramon are going down for all the pain you have caused! We intend on finishing you two off, once and for all!"

However, Mutalior could only laugh off these 'petty' threats by the newly fused warrior.

"Oh please! Just because you two fused with your partners, doesn't make you any stronger than me!" Mutalior laughed hysterically before nodding to Sithdramon. "Sithdramon, show these insects that no one can ever dare oppose me! Make an example of them!"

"As you command, my lord! Omegamon, prepare yourself for death!" Sithdramon pulled out his energy kitanas and launched himself forward.

In a matter of seconds, Sithdramon came closer and raised his energy kitanas to strike Omegamon. However, Omegamon lowered his left hand and allowed the War Greymon to open its 'mouth'. As a result, a near ten-foot long sword emerged. It appeared to be a double-edged blade by the looks of it. He reared his sword as Sithdramon came closer and swung across.

**"TRANSCENDANT SWORD!"**

With a split second, both combatants zipped across past each other. Omegamon received several kitana laser slashes but no damage was inflicted on his body. Sithdramon, on the other sword, found himself cut across through the waist. The dark dragon warrior screamed out his last roars before his body split apart through the waist across and both halves were instantly deleted in the process. In just a matter of seconds, Omegamon has successfully taken out Sithdramon AND destroyed the virus in the process.

An expression of shocked disbelief crossed Mutalior's face. His greatest warrior he had ever hired was easily disposed of in an instant and realized that this could be a BIG problem for him. Half of his plans now had gone down the tube as a result of this turnaround.

"Wow! Awesome, he easily got rid of Mutalior's guy! Sithdramon is gone, which means…" Sora shouted out.

"The virus has been destroyed and the missiles will not be launched! Once again, we have done it! But, all thanks to TK and Kari's reminder of who we are!" Izzy responded as he gave winks to both TK and Kari.

"Aww, it was nothing. You guys just needed a little reminder and those are our brothers out there fighting!" TK responded.

"That's right and the least we could do is providing them the energy they need to get back into this fight," Kari watched Omegamon confronting Mutalior. "Now, it's time to take down Mutalior!"

"I just hope Omegamon will be enough to stop Mutalior. That guy is leagues above Sithdramon if you ask me," Sora said. "But I know Tai and Matt won't let that guy beat them! Go for it, Omegamon!"

Turning around to face the perpetrator of the operation, Omegamon glared directly towards Mutalior and pointed his sword directly at the warlord. Now, it was Mutalior's turn to feel the fused warrior's wrath. However, this next fight wasn't going to seem easy at all for Omegamon if he isn't careful. The virus has now been destroyed in the process, or has it? It seemed Mutalior has an answer to that question.

**(End theme)**

War Greymon and Metal Garurumon have merged to become Omegamon, a legendary knight of courage and friendship! He has effortlessly destroyed Sithdramon and the virus in the process. Or has the virus truly been extinguished? It seems Mutalior has a few aces up his sleeve, including the secret behind the virus. What will the end result of this final battle be? IS Earth truly safe? The final act is coming up!

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Max: Hey, guys! It's me again! Well, we're winding down to the final act of _Mutalior's Vengeance_ movie! Watch as Omegamon and Mutalior clash to determine the fate of two worlds! Will Omegamon defeat the warlord or will Mutalior avenge his son's supposed death?

Keke: Just as Mutalior prepares to hurl his Death Ball for the Digital World, a miracle occurs and a familiar warrior emerges from out of Omegamon himself! Mutalior is in for rude awakening!

Max: But what's this about Karin Osaka? Is there more to her than we already know?

Keke: Comin up, the final act and it's entitled…

**The Digi-Destineds' Faith, the Return of the Digital Fusion Warrior! A Revisit to a Lost Friend's Memorial!**

Max: You don't want to miss this!

* * *

Yes, we have come down to the final act of this movie. I'm sorry I had to drag this movie fic longer than possible. I've been spending a lot of time catching up with my Pharaohmon arc, which I plan on ending sometime in September. The series is looking great and will be a pleasure to start the sequel towards the end of September.

Anyway, the next movie fic after this one is the Dimitri Special. I'm not sure when I'll start writing it, but it will be up soon. It will be the darkest D-Fusion story I will have ever written with a possible 'M' rating. I'm really pushing the rating, aren't I? Well expect a lot of violence, heavy language, some controversial scenes and all that other weird stuff. :P

Well, that's enough out of me. Time to take a one day break before I start the final act! Peace!


	7. The Return of the Digital Fused Warrior!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However, Sithdramon, Mutalior and Burizalor belong to me. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, please ask before you use them!_

Hey, all! This is Kanius to wrap up _Mutalior's Vengeance_. Like I said before, I apologize for dragging this story out for the past month and a half but I've had other priorities, including my Pharaohmon Saga. So far, that story itself is looking great and will be winding down to its inevitable conclusion by mid-September. It'll be good to finally finish off Pharaohmon because he has overstayed his welcome. :D

In any case, the next D-Fusion movie project I have planned after this one is my long-awaited Dimitri Future special. Since we've seen a trend of chapter increase for each movie fic, I'm planning for the Dimitri Special to be between eight and ten chapters. There could be more if I have anything else I wish to include. But, for now, let's focus on the main attraction: Omegamon, Mutalior and a few surprises in store for this chapter.

Without further ado, enjoy the movie's conclusion. :D

* * *

**(Play Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_)**

…

…

**(End theme)**

…

**The Digi-Destineds' Faith, the Return of the Digital Fusion Warrior! A Revisit to a Lost Friend's Memorial!**

…

…

**Within Primary Forest Region/Cavern/Sector 197-50**

In a matter of seconds, Sithdramon came closer and raised his energy kitanas to strike Omegamon. However, Omegamon lowered his left hand and allowed the War Greymon to open its 'mouth'. As a result, a near ten-foot long sword emerged. It appeared to be a double-edged blade by the looks of it. He reared his sword as Sithdramon came closer and swung across.

**"TRANSCENDANT SWORD!"**

With a split second, both combatants zipped across past each other. Omegamon received several kitana laser slashes but no damage was inflicted on his body. Sithdramon, on the other sword, found himself cut across through the waist. The dark dragon warrior screamed out his last roars before his body split apart through the waist across and both halves were instantly deleted in the process. In just a matter of seconds, Omegamon has successfully taken out Sithdramon AND destroyed the virus in the process.

An expression of shocked disbelief crossed Mutalior's face. His greatest warrior he had ever hired was easily disposed of in an instant and realized that this could be a BIG problem for him. Half of his plans now had gone down the tube as a result of this turnaround.

**(Play Motorhead's Non-WWE Version of _Time to Play the Game_)**

Turning around to face the perpetrator of the operation, Omegamon glared directly towards Mutalior and pointed his sword directly at the warlord. Now, it was Mutalior's turn to feel the fused warrior's wrath. However, this next fight wasn't going to seem easy at all for Omegamon if he isn't careful. The virus has now been destroyed in the process, or has it? It seemed Mutalior has an answer to that question.

"You shall pay for your sinful crimes, Mutalior," Omegamon glared a hardened battle stare directly at the warlord. "We intend to finish you off… Once and for all!"

However, Mutalior simply laughed off the idle threats from the Royal Knight and narrowed his crimson eyes with a sneer forming under his Shredder-like facemask.

"Oh please! Just because you four fools fused, doesn't make you any stronger than me!" the warlord laughed out in overjoyed amusement. "I'll easily dispose of you data scum! Now watch, Omegamon! Prepare to meet death!"

Before Mutalior had a chance to raise his hand to launch a blast at Omegamon, the fused warrior quickly appeared right behind him with his sword pointing with the tip of the blade poking the back of Mutalior's skull. The villains stopped frozen in shock as he was caught off guard by his adversary's new, faster speed. Latching his Metal Garurumon arm across, the mouth of the wolf opened and snared Mutalior's right hand. Mutalior quickly twisted around and looked deeply into the enraged blue-green eyes of the Royal Knight. Mutalior sneered as he struggled against Omegamon's grip.

"Why don't you wake up! You've caused too much pain as far as I'm concerned!" Omegamon snarled angrily as he applied more pressure to the grip. "Don't you give a damn about anything that you have committed! I seriously DOUBT it!"

Quickly pulling his hand away from Omegamon, Mutalior growled and delivered a fist into Omegamon's abdomen. However, Omegamon simply stood with little pain showing from his eyes and no damage on his armor from Mutalior's devastating right hand. A shocked expression crossed the villain's face as he pulled away from the unaffected Royal Knight.

"But how? How were you able to withstand such a blow! You should have been deleted!" Mutalior gasped out and growled under his breath. "That punch is strong enough to destroy even the strongest of digimon! I'm going to make you regret this!"

"MUTALIOR! IT'S OVER FOR YOU! YOU CAN NOW JOIN YOUR SON IN LIMBO!" Omegamon bellowed out directly towards the warlord.

With that said, a large wave of energy came flying right at Mutalior and it knocked the villain back directly into the data realm. Mutalior managed to prevent his fall and noticed that Omegamon was gone out of sight.

"What…? Where did he go! Come out you coward!" Mutalior demanded as he searched his surroundings. "Cursed fool…!"

"You're the only fool around here," the voice of Omegamon called out from behind the villain's back.

Omegamon quickly reappeared right behind Mutalior and readied up his Metal Garurumon arm. A massive cannon emerged from out of its mouth and he directed it right at the warlord.

**"SUPREME CANNON!"**

With that said a gigantic energy blast came bombarding out of the cannon and blasted against Mutalior. The blast successfully managed to push Mutalior many yards away from the Royal Knight. Then Omegamon readied up his War Greymon arm and pointed his battle sword across. He aimed to take down Mutalior with a single swipe of his majestic blade and finish the villain off as he did to Sithdramon earlier.

**"TRANSCENDANT SWORD!"**

Omegamon quickly phased out and reappeared in front of Mutalior. Then, he quickly slashed him on his left side, more specifically tearing flesh of his left ribs to reveal tender muscle underneath. Blood immediately emerged from out of the wound and forced Mutalior back. Mutalior roared in pain as he held his wounded side and cursed the Royal Knight directly. Following up the swipe from his sword, Omegamon then slammed his Metal Garurumon cannon directly into the monster's gut. This forced Mutalior back and caused him to stagger back from the devastating blow. The villain was forced back as he coughed out blood from out of his facemask.

Omegamon glared the genocidal alien directly with menacing, battle hardened eyes. He was no longer going to show any mercy and regret for finishing the ruthless tyrant. This was it. He was going to finish off Mutalior right off the bat and put an abrupt end to Burizalor's legacy.

The children cheered on from the sidelines once Omegamon had gained the upper hand over Mutalior. TK and Kari were proud for their brothers' team efforts. No one would really think that they would ever consider merging together to form this new, powerful entity. Omegamon had taken out Sithdramon handily and was now giving Mutalior a beating he so rightfully deserved.

"All right! You go, big brother! You and Matt are looking great up there!" Kari cried out happily.

"Of course, this new fusion is just what he needed!" TK nodded his head in agreement.

"I just hope they can just get this over with and quit wasting time. They don't want to give Mutalior any time to recover," Sora pointed out.

"You're right, Sora, and for some reason the virus itself hasn't been cleared from the Internet," Izzy shocked everyone with this new revelation.

"What DID you say!" Joe exclaimed as he approached the Child of Knowledge.

"I specifically stated that the virus is not gone. When Sithdramon was killed by Omegamon, the virus should have been deleted. But, now, I just discovered it is within Mutalior himself! He has control over the virus itself and can still use it to his advantage! The missiles are still set for impact!"

**(End theme)**

Once this revelation was stated, the children all gasped in utter disbelief. The stakes were even greater for Omegamon. If they don't destroy the villain soon, then the missiles will be launched and bring about worldwide Armageddon to the nations. The endless possibilities are horrifying to image and this was what Mutalior had intended. He fooled everyone, including Gennai and Izzy's wits.

"No! That can't be possible!" Mimi cried out as she grabbed Izzy. "Tell me that isn't true!"

"Unfortunately, I hate to say it… But, it's true… Mutalior had this planned from the start…"

"Omegamon! You have to hurry! If you don't defeat Mutalior soon, then our world is in danger of becoming a worldwide wasteland! Billions of lives are at stake!" Sora called out to the fused warrior. "We can't stall any longer!"

"You low piece of scum… You played us all for fools. I knew you were just like your son, but I never thought you'd have an ace up your sleeve. Is this your last desperate act, Mutalior? Since you can't defeat me now."

"On the contrary… I also let my guard down to make you think you had me defeated," Mutalior snickered as he wiped the blood from his facemask. "C'mon, warrior! You had better hurry and kill me before the human infestation called earth becomes a planet of death!"

Upon hearing these vile words from the warlord, Omegamon's body flared up with a golden-orange aura. The aura flared up and expanded out across Omegamon. He prepared to launch himself to finish off Mutalior before time expires.

"You only have two minutes, fools! The end of your planet is at hand!" Mutalior laughed heartily.

_"It's now or never, Matt. We've got to finish this guy or our planet gets turned into the universes' largest graveyard,"_ Omegamon thought with Tai's voice speaking out primarily.

* * *

**United States. Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado. 6:30 P.M.**

…

Deep in the military facilities across the bases, thousands of military personnel were deeply in grim disbelief over the sudden launch of a missile being launched straight for Japan. This would only the first missile until many others inevitably launch across the world. Even they couldn't do anything to stop the missiles nor did they have anything to disinfect Mutalior's virus.

All they, and the whole world eventually, could do is pray. Pray for their lives and hope the missile doesn't destroy Tokyo. The last thing anyone needs now is an evitable world war after having built good relations with other nations.

However, Mutalior sought other plans and aimed to have the missiles destroy every trace of human civilization. He wanted to make the Digi-Destined pay for the cost of his son's life by taking the lives of billions of humans in exchange. This was his way of getting his just desserts and he was only moments from achieving that goal.

* * *

**Within Primary Forest Region/Cavern/Sector 197-50**

Laughing out like the madman he was, Mutalior taunted Omegamon and moved a finger across as if it were a clock pendulum. He began taunting the Royal Knight with sick amusement.

"Just two minutes… Actually, now you have one minute and fifty seconds. You had better do something quick or it's SAYANORA to your home city. Then, inevitably, the whole planet goes up in flaming smoke! You see, Digi-Destined!" Mutalior bellowed out as a dark red aura expanded across his body. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR DISGRACING MY FAMILY! NOW YOU ALL CAN DIE WITH MY SON!"

Omegamon simply stood his ground and remained silent while the tyrant continued to rant on.

"Plus, once you all have been sent to Digital Limbo, I'm sure my son will take pleasure in making your eternal lives a LIVING HELL!" the madman continued laughing with insanity dripped in his voice. "Come on, Omegamon! Time is a wasting! Are you going to let the people of Earth down? Their fates lie in your hands after all!"

"… Mutalior, it will be you that goes to limbo! SAY HELLO TO BURIZALOR WHEN YOU MEET HIM THERE!" Omegamon exclaimed as he pointed his sword and cannon to finish off Mutalior.

"That's it! Give me your best shot! On the other hand… I'll attack first!" Mutalior declared as he placed his right hand out and launched out a massive energy blast.

"OMEGAMON! LOOK OUT!" the Digi-Destined exclaimed in unison to warn the fused warrior.

The blast that shot out of Mutalior's hand slammed against Omegamon and pushed him back with a powerful force. The Royal Knight placed his War Greymon and Metal Garurumon in attempt to push the beam back, but it was too strong. Omegamon was sent flying back and moved away from the blast. It launched across the background and vaporized a mountain range in the process. The children watched in utter shock at the turn of events.

As soon as the beam light dimmed and the smoke cleared, Omegamon flew across in hopes of finding Mutalior and stopping him before the time limit. Suddenly, he heard the low humming of an energy sphere expanding out above him. Omegamon looked up to find a house-sized orange ball of intense energy. Mutalior held the massive globe-like apocalyptic object with just his right hand. Omegamon's face twisted with a shocked glare. The children watched in horror. They knew what was indeed in store for them. This was the same exact technique Burizalor had attempted to use before War Greymon used the Life Bomb to supposedly defeat the tyrant. However, this time, Mutalior had the energy to gather enough power to form it faster.

"What's wrong, Omegamon? Sleeping on the job, are we?" Mutlaior taunted the royal knight with the Death Ball hovering in his right hand. "I can gather energy ten times faster than my son and I can put forth more power than this pathetic Death Ball! You shouldn't have taken your eyes off of me!"

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Omegamon exclaimed out at the psychotic villain. "YOU'RE A COWARD IF YOU DO THIS!"

"Say what you will, but I will use any means to win!" Mutalior laughed. **"NOW YOU AND THE LITTLE URCHINS CAN DIE WITH THE DIGITAL WORLD! RA!"**

**(Play Linkin Park's _Points of Authority_ remix)**

Letting out a loud battle cry, Mutalior hurled down the _Death Ball_. With the Death Ball plummeting down towards the surface, Omegamon quickly stood between the apocalyptic ball and the Digital World's surface. If this ball even touched the surface, it was goodbye to the Digital World. Omegamon could not afford to allow this to occur.

The other Digi-Destined watched on from the far sidelines and gathered together with worried looks. They feared for the end to come and Mutalior's Death Ball to destroy the entire Digital World. They would have failed this world and Mother Earth in the process. Two worlds were at stake and everything was in Omegamon's hands.

"C'mon, Omegamon!" TK called out to the Royal Knight. "I just hope our brothers, Metal Garurumon and War Greymon can do everything they can to stop that thing!"

"Seeing that thing really brings back terrible memories of what Burizalor tried to do! Only this time we don't have a Life Bomb to stop him," Joe stated as he backed away.

"We can't give up hope, guys! I know I'm not!" Sora turned to face the team.

"Neither am I, Sora! Omegamon will deflect that thing and put an end to Mutalior! C'mon, Omegamon! We have faith in you!" Kari cried out directly towards the fused warrior.

_"If we don't do something quick, we're all done for,"_ Izzy thought. _"There has to be a way… Wait, what if we all channel our digivice and heart-crests' powers directly for Omegamon? It's possible we could reawaken Omega X!"_

Omegamon put out both hands and pushed against the overwhelming Death Ball. The overwhelming force was too much for even Omegamon to handle. He strained against the apocalyptic sphere and screamed out intensely to gather the strength needed to deflect it at the warlord.

Inside Omegamon, Tai and Matt strained against the overwhelming force. They together couldn't hope to give Omegamon the much needed power boost to push the attack back.

_"Matt! We can't let this thing hit the ground! The Digital World will be wiped out in an instant and there will be nothing left of home if Mutalior has his way!" _

"I know… Damn, what can we do? Tai, c'mon, any ideas in that thick head of yours?"

"…Well…"

"Argh, just what we need…!"

"Ha! You can't even resist this, you pathetic fool!" Mutalior laughed out happily at the scene. "Struggle all you want, but it is all OVER! As I told you before, **THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR DISGRACING MY FAMILY!" **

"NO! WE WON'T LET THIS THING DROP!" Omegamon exclaimed while struggling to hold the Death Ball up.

"Say goodbye to your precious Digital World and then the human infestation called Earth! It'll be a great pleasure to watch every human suffer in agony and perish in the nuclear winters! There's no hope for you and your human race!"

Meanwhile, Omegamon attempted with all of his might to deflect the Death Ball back and away from the surface of the Digital World. But its incredible force was strong enough to push Omegamon down to the ground and the mighty fusion warrior felt his feet touch the ground.

_"No! We can't let this fall onto the surface"_ Matt exclaimed through Omegamon's thoughts.

_"There's no doubt that this bastard has murdered millions of innocent souls much like his son has done before him,"_ Tai said. _"And we're not going to allow him to murder anymore people!"_

"C'mon Tai! Matt! Omegamon!" Sora called out to the fused warrior and held up her digivice in hand. "I call upon the power of LOVE to help Omegamon!"

As soon as Sora raised her digivice, it projected a bright beam of light directly for Omegamon. Followed by that was a red beam dimming out of the girl's chest. It was the Crest symbol for Love.

"That's it, you guys! This way we can give Omegamon more power and perhaps a chance for Omega X to emerge! More power, guys!" Izzy directed orders for the group and sat up.

"HOPE!"

"LIGHT!"

"KNOWLEDGE!"

The four beams of light came together to form one, and then two more joined them in unison. Mimi and Joe joined in with their fellow Digi-Destined to share their crests' energies.

"SINCERITY!"

"RELIABILITY!"

The beams all came together to form one massive blast and shoot it towards Omegamon. The fused warrior felt his power level sky rocket as a result and felt his strength coming back to him. He used all of his power and might to push the energy ball towards Mutalior.

"It's useless to resist, Omegamon! All living things, digital and real, are MERE PLAY THINGS to me! No one can comprehend my power and cunning!" Mutalior continued ranting on triumphantly until he noticed a bright aura expanding out from under his Death Ball. "WHAT!"

There was a sudden drastic surge of power overwhelming Omegamon at the moment. The Royal Knight screamed out nearly at the top of his lungs and was engulfed by an intense aura of orange-yellow light. Mutalior watched on in anticipation of what was about to occur next. Then, without warning, the War Greymon arm ripped itself off Omegamon's side and became fused with Tai himself. The two entities merged together into a single being.

As the Digi-Destined caught glimpse of him, they all gasped out in gasped relief. The digimon slowly arisen from the ground and looked up to witness the same warrior who brought about Burizalor's destruction.

Mutalior couldn't believe what he was seeing and his eyes widened in surprise. The warrior himself looked like a humanoid version of War Greymon himself. However, a human face was revealed with a War Greymon covering his head with smaller horns. His armor was also similar to War Greymon. A metallic chest plate covered his front chest and abs. His arms were covered with a black leather spandex; the same can be said for his legs. Armored gauntlets were perched on his fists and without the claws. His hair flowed out through the helmet and spiked up. The color of the hair itself was golden. Armor padding covered his legs and waist. His feet were a pair of fiery orange-red boots. The eyes of the fused warrior were now intense emerald green and a bright golden aura engulfed his body body.

This was the legendary warrior who had defeated and killed Burizalor supposedly eight months ago. The enraged warrior's eyes dimmed with intense emerald green light and he screamed out at the top of his lights. He cupped his hands together and unleashed a massive orange Ki beam that EASILY deflected the Death Ball back.

**"TERRA BEAM! TIMES TWO!"**

…

…

**KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

…

The Death Ball was pushed back as a result of Omega X's overwhelming attack. Mutalior's eyes widened in utter horror as his own apocalyptic ball were being directed back towards him. He roared out and shoot out a strong blast to direct it back at Omega X.

**"NO! IT CAN'T BE! DAMN YOU! IT'S OMEGA X! RAGGGH!"** Mutalior roared out like an enraged demon. **"NO! MY BEAM CAN'T DEFLECT IT! CURSES!" **

"MUTALIOR! NOW YOU CAN JOIN YOUR SON IN LIMBO! HA!" Omega X yelled out as he transferred even more energy through his Terra Beam.

"Way to go, Omega X! You've got him, big brother!" Kari cheered on for her big brother.

"Waste that guy and save the two worlds!" TK cheered on.

"Tai… Thank goodness. With our crests' powers, we were able to help restore Omega X," Sora smiled at the beautiful energy beam Omega X was putting forth. "I have to say, you look good out there…"

"It's good to have you back, Omega X!" Angemon called out to the fused warrior.

"Now send that creature of darkness into oblivion!" exclaimed Angewomon.

With the Terra Beam expanding out, it was strong enough to push the Death Ball back and pushed Mutalior right along with it. The warlord's roars echoed throughout the heavens as he was sent directly through the Digital World's atmosphere. Mutalior kept his blast on the Death Ball but went along for the ride.

"DAMN YOU, YOU RETCHED PEST! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS MESS, I'm GOING TO RIP YOU TO PIECES AND DESTROY YOUR PLANET!"

Just then, Mutalior felt an intense heat wave behind his back and turned around. He saw a large sun-like star at the center of space. The warlord's eyes widened in shocked horror as he found himself about to be sent directly into it. In just a few moments, his fate would be sealed just like his son before him.

"NO! I'M HEADING RIGHT-"

Before he could scream out another word, Mutalior was slammed against the star's surface. The combined force of the Death Ball and the Terra Beam were enough to push against the warlord. His body became engulfed by flames until his skin was blackening. The screams of the villain screamed out with a mix of malice hatred and fear. It was too animalistic to even consider human.

_"CURSE HIM! WHY… Why… Why didn't I destroy him? Yes! I remember now!"_ Mutalior thought as he looked back to the moment he let Gennai's ship escape.

* * *

_Switch to Flashback _

"Pay Gennai and those Digi-eggs no mind! I declare you to delay the order!" the dark, cold voice called out.

The mercenaries turned around to find a hovercraft unit descending from the ceiling. They kneeled down while bowing their heads to pay respect to the authoritative figure. Once the hovercraft lowered further down, a long purple tail was sticking out of the left side.

"That was an error made by my son. Burizalor should have cleaned up this mess by himself. That is not our problem!"

…

"Burizalor's arrogance is going to be his only downfall and it's just a shame how he is conducting this sort of business. But I guess that's just him. He will never learn," the sinister creature muttered harshly about his son. "Well, Burizalor. I, Lord Mutalior, say that father only knows best."

…

End of Flashback

* * *

…

Mutalior had remembered those comments he made concerning his own son. Yes, he had also made the same folly as his son before him: underestimating the strength and unity of the Digi-Destined, especially the Child of Courage. He had fallen to the mighty Omega X. Most importantly, with his body destroyed, the virus was disabled in the process. The missile launched for Tokyo will not detonate and create an apocalyptic event.

…

Then, as Mutalior disintegrated under the flames, the sun-like star exploded with intense energy across space. The expansion of the solar light spread across and gave off a rather beautiful nova-like phenomenon. The Digital World, too, was basked by the intense light momentarily until the light died down.

**(End theme)**

The Digi-Destined averted their suns from the intense light until it was clear. They cheered on for both Omega X and the one-armed Omegamon. With their efforts thanks to their fellow Digi-Destined, the evil warlord was defeated and any hopes of avenging his son were crushed abruptly.

Omega X levitated down to meet with Omegamon. With their enemy defeated, they dropped their warrior forms. By powering down, Omegamon disappeared with Matt and Gabumon in his place. Once Omega X de-powered, Tai and Agumon was in the warrior's place. The leader and the lone wolf glanced towards one another with intense stares. Matt had once again gotten a glimpse of Omega X and yearned for the day he reaches his digital fused form.

"Tai…"

"Matt…"

Before either rival could say another comment, they were interrupted by the cheers of their fellow Digi-Destined and digimon partners. TK and Kari jumped right out to hug their respective siblings. Tai kneeled over and hugged his sister while Matt did the same for his brother.

"Tai! You and Matt were great out there!" Kari giggled while embracing her brother. "Not only was Omegamon great but Omega X returning… Awesome!"

"No kidding! I really hope you two do it again!" TK nodded in agreement.

"While it was an awesome fusion we did, but you owe me one," Matt directed his attention to Tai. "And you know what I mean by that, right?"

"Sure, if it's the showdown you want, you'll get it again. Count on it," Tai smiled to his rival.

Sora smiled as she watched the siblings embracing one another and kneeled over to Tai.

"You were great out there, Tai," Sora smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Sor…"

"Hey. Where's Leomon?" Mimi asked as she immediately noticed the absence of the brave warrior. "His body was just here a while ago…"

Suddenly a pile of rubble just a few yards away was starting to move. The children smiled with delight, but it was TK and Kari who went over to approach the pile.

"Leomon! We did it!" Kari called over towards the pile.

"We won!" TK exclaimed excitedly. "Come and cele…"

But as soon as they approached closer to the fallen rubble, Black Rapid came popping out with a psychotic glare across his face. The Digi-Destined HAD completely forgotten all about him! Now he was ready to take advantage of the children with their guards down. He pointed his missile launchers aimed directly for the children.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Black Rapid laughed. "You lose suckers! NOW, DIE!"

The children all closed their eyes and the digimon formed a protective wall in front of them. Just as he was about to blast them away, a beam came hurtling out from within the forest and it was a blast shaped like a lion's face. Black Rapid watched as the blast penetrated through him and he stood frozen for a few moments before he was immediately deleted.

"Whoa… What was that just now? He just got wasted there!" Matt exclaimed until he came into a realization. "Leomon…!"

"Whoa! That was just insane! I thought he was dead!" Tai wondered as he sat up and looked directly towards the forests. "Well, once again, you managed to come through for us at the end, Leomon."

"Well, I guess we should thank Leomon for saving our necks there for a second," Sora smiled as she gathered everyone together. "I wonder where he is at?"

"I don't know but I've got to get back before my parents start worrying," Mimi remembered that she had left Hawaii. "Besides, I've gotten all dirty as it is. Ick!"

TK and Kari ran across towards the forest to call out directly for Leomon.

"LEOMON! THANK YOU!"

…

Elsewhere, Leomon looked up and heard the children's calls. He placed his hands into a puddle of water and washed it over his wound. After that, he walked off into the forest in hopes of finding himself a new adventure in order to find new challenges along the way.

"Until another day, Digi-Destined… Just call me whenever you need me."

With Leomon disappearing along a pathway leading to a prairie landscape, there was an ominous figure who had watched the whole battle take place. The figure was built as an android of some sorts. His eyes dimmed with yellow light and his head was similar to that of a glass dome with a cybernetic brain inside.

"So, the Digi-Destined have managed to defeat another enemy. This time it was Lord Mutalior… The fool… Like his son before him, he has fallen due to his own arrogance. Taichi, you have indeed grown much stronger, but what is this new power of yours? I need to know what had transpired. No matter. You and your friends will be no match for what I have cooking in my secret base. _Project Jinzouningen_ is fully underway."

With that said the ominous figure disappeared through a portal doorway leading back to the real world. Whoever this was, he has plans in store for the Digi-Destined within the next few years and would involve some of their most deadliest group of adversaries. Only one word can describe them: Artificial.

* * *

**Earth/Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan/6:30 P.M.**

Once the missile landed through the bay off Odaiba, it simply splashed through and caused a mild wave of water to engulf the streets. No explosion emerged and no apocalyptic blast. It was all clear. The virus was officially killed off. The United States were relieved to know about this. The missile itself would be retrieved and taken back for further investigation.

Unfortunately, even the U.S. government will never know the whole story behind the virus and Mutalior's attempt top bring about the human apocalypse. They were simply relieved that no other missile was launched at the designated targets worldwide.

The Digi-Destined had saved their planet all thanks in part to Omega X. Their last miracle has saved the human race.

* * *

**Digital Space/Eastern Sector/Planet Buriza No. 47**

…

This was Planet Buriza No. 47, another one of the planets captured by Burizalor's empire. For the past few months since the warlord's supposed demise, the military rankings have been in dissension over power. Units have started rebelling against one another and civil wars have erupted across many planets to gain new territories. Without Burizalor around, there wasn't much reason for most soldiers to stay loyal.

Now with Mutalior defeated, the Buriza Empire will eventually become bankrupt without any heirs and the military power will decline.

On Planet Buriza No. 47, the planet itself was nearly barren and looked like the Earth's moon. Only this planet was a hundred times larger in width, diameter and length compared to Earth's moon. Many dome-like structures were scattered across the landscape with tall buildings and space colonies. Large cruiser and battle ships landed on the planet to drop off soldiers, supplies, etc.

Inside one of the main buildings, which looked like a wider Control Spire, there was unknown activity taking place inside. There was a top secret operation taking place. Just, what exactly was being constructed? Well, in this case, there was a certain supposedly dead individual who was inside a healing capsule. Yes, in his battered and completely torn up glory, Burizalor had a breathing mask attached to his mouth and wires were all around his body. Half of his right face was completely torn off. His lower body and left arm was gone, too. The tyrant trembled but not because of the cold water. He was trembling with images of his demise running through his mind.

Just now, he felt the energy of his own father dying. The water inside capsule boiled, which indicated the tyrant's anger swelling up. The powers charts were increasing.

Suddenly, a female figure was seen sitting down on a chair with her blue eyes set directly on Burizalor's form inside the capsule. She could feel the tyrant's power increasing and his heart blackening further than it already was. She took a sip from her red wine glass and turned to find a Lady Devimon handing her a report.

"What's this! Lord Mutalior has been defeated!" the female exclaimed.

"Yes, Lady Myotismon… I'm afraid so…"

"It has to be that same Child of Courage. He managed to defeat Burizalor and now has taken the life of Mutalior. There isn't much time to lose. We must hasten Burizalor's healing. How much more time will it take?"

"Three and a half earth years I'd say, my lady…"

"Very well. The more we wait the more power Burizalor will gain from his upgrade. Then, we shall make those retched children pay for the murders of my brother, Myotismon, and Lord Mutalior! Do you hear me, Digi-Destined? You WILL DIE!"

As soon as she made this declaration, the shadowy presence of Lady Myotismon threw the wine glass and let the glass shatter into thousands of tiny shards.

Meanwhile, inside the capsule, the healing form of Burizalor chuckled deeply to himself. The sheer thought of being revived in three and half years time was enough to satisfy him. He would gain more power to not only destroy the Digi-Destined but avenge his humiliation he suffered at the hands of Omega X.

_"Taichi… Digi-Destined… Just you wait… As soon as I return, I'll make sure I send you all to your graves… Count it!"_

With those words said out of the villain's spiteful mind, Burizalor's one eye opened up and dimmed a demonic, crimson glow. Revenge would eventually become his in the form of eight corpses and the severed head of Taichi Kamiya.

* * *

**Earth/Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan/Odaiba Memorial Cemetery. 8:00 P.M.**

…

Tai had promised to return home to not only see his family but to go to the cemetery with Sora. This would be his last place to visit before he would set off back to Azulongmon's domain with Agumon.

The goggle boy kneeled over to a tombstone with a soccer ball placed next it and a picture of Karin Osaka herself. The tombstone itself read:

**Karin Osaka  
Born: September 16, 1988  
Died: February 7, 2000  
A wonderful daughter, friend, companion and soccer player.**

Tai placed a bouquet of snow white roses next to the grave and wiped a tear from his eyes. He had lost someone very precious to him and he'll never forget the day he first met her. He and Sora would always call her the 'snow kid' because she also enjoyed playing out in the snow. Sora kneeled next to Tai and placed an arm around him.

"I know how you feel, Tai… She was very close to us."

"You know… When… In depth of winter, I finally learned that within me there lay an invincible summer," Tai stated.

This immediately caught Sora off guard as she gave him a look as if she were saying 'Where did that come from'?

"Um, Tai… Is that really you?" Sora slightly giggled.

"Of course," Tai smiled. "I'm not all brawn, Sora. That's something Azulongmon told me during Agumon's training. He told me it was a quote from Albert Camus."

"Albert Camus…?"

"Yeah, that's something I would describe Karin. She maybe gone from this world, but her heart and soul will always live within us. Her soul will never die. I know right now she's watching us as we speak. Karin-chan, thanks for everything. You will always have a place in my heart."

Before getting up, Sora placed two wooden objects. There were shaped like the crest symbols of love and courage. These two traits perfectly described the personality of their late friend: she had the courage to help lead a soccer team and make many new friends. Karin had the love for those around her and held no grudge against anyone.

"Come on, Tai. You have to get going back, right?" Sora helped Tai to his feet. "Plus, the others are waiting for us back in the Digital World."

"Yeah, let's go," Tai smiled to his childhood friend.

The pair walked out of the cemetery and paid their respects to their late-friend. Once Tai and Sora departed away, a spirit materialized over a tree branch. The spirit took the form of a young girl in her early pre-teen age. Her skin was slightly pale and delicate. The eyes of the girl were heavenly blue and her hair was brown while past the shoulder length. Her outfit was very odd and different from what she had worn at the time of her death. She wore one of the outfits worn by one of the Sailor Senshi. The blouse, the skirt, the high-heel boots and the heart-shaped brooch item on her chest. The colors of her outfit were silver and purple. Her skirts, arm sleeves and boots were silver while the bow on her brooch and back was silver. In her right hand was a crystallized trident.

The girl was none other than Karin Osaka herself. However, in the other world she was in now, she is known to others as Sailor Sedna, the warrior of the lost tenth planet. Sailor Sedna looked across at her two childhood friends leaving the cemetery with a warm smile across her face.

_"Taichi, Sora, thank you. I'm glad to see you two are doing well. I hope one day when your time comes, we will all be reunited. In the meantime, may you two have wonderful and cherished lives. Alas, I have a duty to carry out in another world. Rest assured, Karin Osaka will never be forgotten. Her pure heart will always bring joy to those around her through life and death. Taichi, continue to protect your two worlds against the forces of darkness. Omega X's power is unlimited and use the power wisely. Sailor Sedna, warrior of the lost tenth planet, has spoken."_

With that message delivered, the spirit form of Sailor Sedna/Karin Osaka faded away. There was no telling when she'll return back to this specific universe but she will never forget the two people she came to befriend. Through life and death, friendships last forever.

…

…

**(Play Digimon Adventure theme _"I Wish"_)**

…

…

…

* * *

That wraps up my third movie fic. Once again, I apologize for dragging this story out but I wanted to catch up on my Pharaohmon arc series. That series itself will be near its end after nearly two years in the making. But, I hope guys enjoyed reading this movie fic. My inclusion of Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna is a dedication to my late friend, Youko. I hope you guys will come to like Karin since she will be a character featured in my D-Fusion movies and upcoming sequel to _The Wrath of Pharaohmon_.

In case you guys don't know, there are now have been many Sailor Sednas created on the net. But, Karin Osaka's Sailor Sedna is a character created by me. Heck, her partner digimon will be a Veedramon. Not bad, eh? A Sailor Warrior with a Digimon partner is a pretty kick ass idea if I do say so myself.

Is this the end of Mutalior as we know it? Eh… I don't think so. Villains always have a knack to return and yes Mutalior will return in a sequel movie fic. He will be featured as Metal Mutalior, much like Metal Cooler.

Now, the next movie fic will be the long-awaited Dimitri Special. This specific fic will be the darkest piece of work I have set forth in any story for the D-Fusion series. It will be an adaptation to the Future Trunks storyline (a great movie itself and the only true ANGST DBZ movie) but there will be some new twists to the story, including graphic scenes.

Here's a fair warning: It will be Rated-M due to graphic violence, heavy language and some questionable material. I'll be sure to be careful on how far I go with it. The main characters to be featured in this will of course be Dimitri Ishida, his Patamon partner Faith, an older Takeru (Dimitri's uncle), an adult Mimi (who is Dimitri's mother) and the two evil alternate future versions of Jax & Sonja. One other notable character to be featured in this fic will be Sailor Sedna, who will play the guardian angel role for Dimitri. There's even a possibility of a Dimitri/Karin coupling. Expect plenty of angst, death and the such. This will not be for the weak of heart.

Anyway, that wraps up movie three and ends _Mutalior's Vengeance_. Until then, be sure to check back for reviews and peace!


End file.
